APRENDIENDO A PERDONAR
by Indira de Snape
Summary: Cap 9 up... la historia llega a su fin... rejen reviews...
1. Recuerdos

Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a la querida JK, ninguno me pertenece a acepción de Elizabeth Sparrow, bla, bla, bla, bla

**CAPITULO I .-RECUERDOS .-**

Aquel día en Hogwarts, hubiese sido normal....si no es por que el día anterior durante la cena, el director avía anunciado el baile de navidad, todos los alumnos estaban platicando muy animadamente, contando como irían y lo más importante......con quien!...solo un muchacho parecía molestarse con aquella situación.....era un estudiante de séptimo cursó...un Slytherin, para ser exacto su nombre es Severus Snape.

-Vamos Sev!, dime con quien iras?, preguntaba un muchacho alto, delgado de ojos grises, y con aspecto altanero.

-Tu sabes....que yo paso de eso....dijo despacio y cortado

-Vamos Sev!, no puede ser!!, tu me empiezas a preocupar. Le dijo en un tono irónico.

-Mejor preocúpate por ti Lucius, y déjame en paz. Le contesto con un tono mordaz.

-Vaya, vaya, el pequeño Severus se a molestado....es por falta de compañía....de verías de aprender de mi!, mírame!, yo iré con Narcisa Black, tu sabes la chica de Ravenclaw.....

Cuando Malfoy menciono Ravenclaw, Snape, por instinto giro su cabeza asía la mesa de Ravenclaw..y la vio,...vio a una chica que desde el quinto curso le avía fascinado..pero no tenia el valor para acercarse siguiera para hablar, por que todo le empezaba a temblar, y sentía que actuaba como un bobo, no eran nada Crabbe y Goyle, en esos momentos en comparación con el .....su nombre era Elizabeth Sparrow, era una muchacha , no muy popular pero tampoco desconocida, ella estaba platicando muy animadamente con otra chica de esa casa, la conoció una ves que estando en la biblioteca, después de una riña con los merodeadores, el iba a toda prisa cabizbajo, recorriendo uno de los pasillos de la ya mencionada biblioteca, maldiciendo en su mente a "esos idiotas que solo para causar molestias servían...en especial Black", cuando sintió que se golpeo con algo, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundos, muy desconcertante, puesto que Snape, no sabia que havia pasado, solo sintió que golpeo contra algo, el cayo asía atrás de espalda, dominado por el peso que se le venia encima, cuando sintió, en su espalda el duro suelo, solo emitió un gemido casi inaudible , y después de esto abrió los ojos, .....

-MALDICIÓN!!!, SOLO ESTO ME FALTABA!!!!! PODRIAS FIJARTE POR DOND.......se silencio de golpe al encontrarse frente con unos ojos muy bonitos, de un café claro..noto que a su alrededor avía muchos libros desperdigados, pero lo mas insólito fue que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de una chica, la cual lo estaba viendo fija con la cara a un par de palmos nada más.

-Lo...lo siento..no..no vi por donde venia, dijo la chica que se avía puesto muy roja.

-No...no hay...problema......dijo el pero todavía anonadado ......pero...si no te importa....podrías por favor......

-OH!, si claro, dijo la chica entendiendo a lo que el se refería y se ponía de pie.

Empezó a recoger sus libros y Snape, sin pensarlo le ayudo, los empezaron a apilar todos en una mesa que estaba cercana a ellos.

-Gracias.....y disculpa, no fue mi intención

-Si, esta bien....y..¿para que tantos libros?

-Para una tarea de aritmancia.

-ah, ya

-tu....tu eres Snape, verdad?, Severus Snape?, de Slytherin.

-Si...soy yo.....¿cómo sabes?, Snape se sentía, un poco raro, aparte de que lo conocía. Se avía puesto muy nervioso, y es que a el le resultaba muy bonita, lo favorable es que el podía disimular muy bien.....

-Pues.....e oído hablar de ti..de boca de Sirius

-AH!, ya veo eres una Gryffindor supongo...dijo y acto seguido se irguió, como siempre muy elegante.

-No, soy de Ravenclaw, Snape alzo una ceja.

-ah, ya veo......se creo un silencio embarazoso

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Sparrow

-Mucho gusto...... bueno, entonces, nos vemos después

-Ssi, esta bien adiós. 

Acto seguido Snape, giro sobre sus talones, dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de la chica , a la chica le avía gustado los ademanes, y movimientos de Snape, ella avía esperado, una "bomba lingüística", ya que Sirius se lo avía planteado como, una persona despreciable, ruin, todo un patán, sin embargo, avía sido muy caballeroso, hasta se veía muy educado, la manera de girar su cabeza muy lentamente, su altivez, y hasta el modo de levantar una ceja muy elegantemente.........

-Elizabeth, no veas ahora, pero Snape te esta viendo!!!

-No seas paranoica Jessica, claro que no!

-Si mira disimuladamente......Elizabeth giro su cabeza asía la mesa de Slytherin, pero cuando ella vio Snape, ya no la veía.

-Lo ves!, eres una paranoica, Snape, no me estaba viendo!

-Claro que si!, yo se lo que veo, ¿vale?

-Aja,...pero esta ves, te equivocaste!

-Noooo, te digo que estaba viendo para acá, dijo Jessica ya un tanto molesta

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, veía para acá pero no a mi.

-Buf!!!, bufo Jessica ......necia!, le espeto 

Elizabeth, volvió su vista asía Slytherin, y lo miro por un rato, el estaba jugueteando con el tenedor y su comida, ...se veía tan solo y tan ensimismado....no se eso le atraía de el avía conversado muchas veces con el, le parecieron momentos muy interesantes, y agradables, en esos momentos cuando ella lo miraba pareció como si Snape, sabia que lo estaban viendo, y por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron, Elizabeth desvió la mirada rápidamente........tenia dos años y meses de conocerlo, y en ese tiempo, lo conocía un poquito , más sobre todo desde que les toco trabajar juntos en pociones, era tan bueno en eso, que era una razón más para admirarlo, como cuando hicieron la pócima de enamoramiento, aunque fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, que de alguna manera u otra ella se sentía atraída por el.....

-Bueno, agréguenle más sangre de murciélago.... le dijo el profesor de pociones a ellos dos....y así lo hicieron cuando estuvo lista , el profesor dijo que uno de los dos tenia que beberla, y que si servia (que no lo dudaba), el que la avía consumido se tenia que enamorar de la primera persona que viera, que el efecto le pasaría, alrededor de dos horas, la clase de pociones estaba a punto de terminar, así que les dijo, que muchos harían muchas tonterías, y que ya les avía advertido a los demás profesores, de no quitarles puntos, ni a Slytherin ni a Ravenclaw, por que durante unas hora, algunos se iban a......desquiciar , a perder conciencia de sus actos para ser más exactos.

-Bueno.....quien de los dos lo ara?, pregunto Snape

-Pues......no se!, siguieres lo sorteamos

-Es justo, bueno, que te parece si probamos unas vencidas, dijo Snape, con un tono burlesco y desafiante

-Sabes que tu me ganarías!, tiene que ser justo

-Bueno espero que ya hayan escogido entre, ustedes quien de los dos la beberá, dijo a toda la clase, luego se dirigió asía la mesa de Snape, y Elizabeth.

-Señor Snape, ¿quién de los dos la beberá?.

-Pues....todavía no lo hemos decidido.

-Pero ya no les queda tiempo!, señorita Elizabeth, bébala usted!

-QUE!!!, ESO NO ES JUSTO!!!!

-No me replique, 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, ahora bébala!, Elizabeth agarro un pequeño caldero, y Snape, estuvo a punto de servirle, pero la vio tan molesta, que no supo de donde le nació decirlo, lo dijo sin meditar palabra.

-Señor, yo beberé la poción

-Severus!, estas seguro?

-Si, por que no?, además yo la e fabricado......bueno ambos, pero quiero ver el producto final!

Elizabeth se quedo con la boca abierta...¿Snape la estaba ayudando?

-Bueno...como tu quieras Severus, ...el profesor se alejo, y Elizabeth sin decir nada le sirvió, Snape, se la tomo por completo, y cuando hubo terminado de tomarla, miro a Elizabeth, muy fija y profundamente...

-Q...que paso?, le pregunto Elizabeth.

-Nada.....me siento igual....dijo, se sentaron y los dos tenían la mirada puesta en el suelo.....que decepción...no avía funcionado.....pero de repente Elizabeth volvió a ver a Snape, y se tropezó con su mirada, la estaba observando, con cara de corderito.-

-Que bonita eres!, le soltó Snape.

-Gra..gracias, le dijo esta, que estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Eres muy agradable, me gusta estar a tu lado, de verdad....y no se por que.

-a....a mi también me gusta estar contigo....

-Bueno termino la clase espero que no se desquicien tanto!, dijo el profesor.

Elizabeth y Snape, se levantaron y Snape, se fue detrás de ella

-¿qué aras ahora?, pregunto Snape.

-Nada...tengo lo que resta de la tarde libre.

-Perfecto!, yo tengo clases pero no importa!, podemos ir a la explanada....digo si tu quieres..

Elizabeth, no supo por que pero acepto

-Te llevo tus libros?

-No, no es necesario...gracias

-Para mi seria todo un honor

-Bueno esta bien gracias, y acto seguido le dio su mochila, y fueron caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Snape, contándole de todo a Elizabeth y ella también.

Llegaron a la explanada, y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, todo era perfecto, bajaron a orillas del lago, y Snape, se quito su túnica quedando en mangas de camisa,..se veía muy bien y se puso a juguetear con el agua y sus manos, ella se descalzo y hundió uno de sus pies en el lago, con cuidado de no mojarse, y se le ocurrió la idea de mojar a Snape, con el pie levanto toda el agua que pudo y lo mojo.

-Vaya, con que esas tenemos, eh?, dicho esto Snape, empozo un poquito de agua en sus manos, y la mojo, y así estuvieron, hasta que por fin ambos quedaron empapados, el sol empezaba a bajar así que ya hacia un poco de frió y ya tenían que estar en el castillo..-

-Vamonos, dijo Elizabeth, rechinado los dientes por el frió que sentía.

-Como tu digas....Snape, se le acerco sigilosamente por detrás con la suavidad de la brisa, y le puso sobre los hombros la túnica que se avía quitado, . Lo único que se avía salvado (aparte de sus mochilas), de la guerra de agua

-No vaya a ser que te resfríes......se paso delante de ella para podérsela abrochar, y para acomodársela mejor la rodeo con sus brazos el cuello dejando las mejillas de ella pegadas a las de el, ella podía sentir la suave y cálida respiración de el cerca de su oído, el retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, paso su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de ella y se la coloco de palmo, sobandola con el dedo pulgar, luego coloco la otra de igual manera y repitiendo la caricia, ella hizo lo mismo puso su palma en la mejilla de el, Snape, se acerco, quedando aun más pegados que antes, ella podía sentir que de los labios entre abiertos de el salía el aire descompaginadamente, y muy rápido, ella sentía que su corazón, le latía muy fuerte y rápidamente. Snape cerro los ojos y se acerco lo último que faltaba, ella cerro los ojos y pudo sentir el leve roce de los labios de Snape.......solo fue una fracción de segundo luego, ya no sintió nada, abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba, para ver por que Snape, no la avía besado, y se encontró con los ojos muy abiertos de Snape, y muy nervioso, la estaba viendo, y se avía alejado bastante. El la soltó sin más preámbulo, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Que estamos haciendo?....y donde estamos?, dijo Snape, que al parecer no recordaba nada.

-estamos en la explanada.......¿recuerdas?

-N, no, y que estábamos haciendo?

Elizabeth, se puso roja, era obvio que a Snape, se le avía pasado el efecto de la pócima.

-N, nada, platicando.

-Lo último que recuerdo era, que estábamos en clases.

-Ah!, ya veo.

-de veríamos irnos al castillo no crees?

-Si, claro,..... sin más se pusieron en marcha,....

-Por cierto por que estoy mojado?.

-Estábamos jugando...

-AH!, ...en serio.....por que llevas mi túnica?

-Tu me la pusiste....para cubrirme del frió....te molesta?

-No!, no ......esta bien!!!, dicho esto se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa a Snape.

Entraron al castillo, y ahí estaban nada más y nada menos que los merodeadores

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a Snivellus.

-Cállate Black!, le dijo Snape

-Elizabeth!!!!!, ..primor...¿qué haces con el?, le dijo Sirius

-Caminar!

-Y..por que vienes mojada?...que te hizo este....dime!, le dijo Sirius muy molesto

-Nada!, caminábamos y charlábamos es todo

-Sirius se le acerco, y observo que en la túnica estaba, el emblema de Slytherin.

-Que haces con esta túnica apestosa?, y trato de quitársela, y darle la de el....toma ponte esta!

-Sirius, ya basta!, le dijo Elizabeth....

-Tranquilizate, Sirius le dijo James.....no busques problemas......además recuerda que devemos darnos prisa hoy hay luna llena.

Cuando dijo Esto Snape, palideció y esto lo noto Elizabeth, 

-Buenas noches Elizabeth, dijo Snape, y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. Ella no le aparto la vista hasta que cruzo por uno de los pasillos.

-Que hacías con Snivellus?...Elizabeth?,

-Elizabeth!, me escuchas?

-Ah!, si, te escucho

- el es una persona peligrosa!, te pudo hacer daño.

-Pero no lo hizo....además no es tan malo

-Elzabeth!, no puedes hablar en serio, le dijo Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos, y una cara de asco

-Buenas noches Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, igual para ustedes.

-Buenas noches, contestaron los otros tres al unísono.

Elizabeth, con el pensamiento revuelto entro en Ravenclaw, se fue directo a su cuarto, donde la esperaba Jessica, muy preocupada.

-¿dónde rayos has estado?, me e preocupado, como no tienes idea!!!

-E...estado por ahí

-Por ahí?, .....eso no es una respuesta!!, -Jessica bajo la vista y noto algo raro en Jessica- ...por que traes la túnica de Slytherin?

Elizabeth, se vio y se olvido de ese pequeño detalle que la delataría, ya que Jessica, sospechaba, que a ella le gustaba Snape, a raíz, de que cada ves que se topaba con el, o trabajaban juntos se le veía feliz, además que después le platicaba maravillas del muchacho....pero Elizabeth siempre lo negaba.

-Elizabeth...¿de donde la sacaste?.....es de Snape...verdad?

-Si, es de él...tu sabes..el tomo la poción....y pues, estuve todo lo que resto de la tarde con el conversando y jugando.... Fue muy lindo conmigo.

-Vaya, ..ahora si vas a aceptar que te gusta?.

-Calro que no me gusta!!!, solo somos buenos amigos...

-Vamos Elizabeth....no trates de engañarme....soy tu mejor amiga o no?

-Si,..claro

-Entonces por que tratas de engañarme?, le dijo Jessica con el seño fruncido

-No es que trate de engañarte....es solo que....

-Piensas que no voy a estar de acuerdo?

Jessica solo asintió muy avergonzada

-No!, me extraña, Elizabeth....sabes que yo no seria tan egoísta y mala amiga, crees que seria igual que los demás y te vería mal?

-Lo siento Jessica..

-Bueno, ya...y que te gusta?, le pregunto Jessica poniendo cara picarona-Pues...no se....

-Bueno....eso es un paso, al menos hoy dudas......y cuéntame como te fue?

Elizabeth le contó con lujo de detalles, sin saltarse nada.

-Te felicito, lo ves!, tu le gustas!!

-Claro que no , le dijo ella sonrojándose y tirandole un cojín a la cara, actuó así por la poción.

-bueno....pero quien quita no.

-No, creo, de ve de a ver alguna chica de Slytherin que le guste..no crees?, así son los Slytherin...peor que soy....tu sabes...que no soy sangre limpia.

-Elizabeth!

-Que!!!!, le dijo ella sobresaltándose

-Vamonos!, ya todos se están yendo, y tu allí como una tonta, viendo nada!

-Cuando Elizabeth vio así la mesa de Slytherin ya no avía nadie...

-Lo siento... vamonos, empezaron a caminar.....pensando que esa salida de hace aproximadamente 2 meses fue la última ves que avían conversado, ya que las parejas fueron otras, y cuando se encontraban en los pasillos solo se saludaban, por que el siempre andaba a grandes zancadas. No avía tenido la oportunidad de devolverle su túnica. Ella esperaba que Severus la invitara al baile, pero sabia que eso era una empresa casi imposible....y así fue. 

**************************************************************************

Hola!!!, espero que les aya gustado mi primer intento de fic....bueno en realidad mi primer intento del primer capi, algo así...pero lo más importante dejad Review, si no.....entendere que no les a gustado ¬_¬

Y si dejan publico el capi II ^_^, bye!!!


	2. Un día antes del baile

Contestando reviews

-Anvi Snape: Muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, y espero que tu continues tu historia eh! ^^

-Lil granger: Mi querida amiga, gracias por tu review, pero la proxima ves dejadmelo de tu cuenta, por que van a pensar que de desesperada, yo misma me deje un review, ja, ja, ja, pero muchísimas gracias por publicar mi historia.......

-Mari Cari: Gracias............y no solo por el review si no por tu ayuda, tus consejos y todo, eres una súper persona y para mi es un honor contar con un review tuyo, gracias muchisimas gracias....espero estar siempre en contacto contigo.

Ahora si el cap dos!!!!!!!, ay, ay, ay, ay,.......

****************************************************************

**CAPITULO II**

**UN DIA ANTES DEL BAILE.-**

Severus Snape estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, pensando en que aria al día siguiente, ya que no quería ir al baile de navidad, si fuera decisión de el no hubiese ni pensando en asistir pero lamentablemente para el, era obligación....se encontraba pensando como seria el baile, "_seguramente igual de aburrido y estúpido.......como todos los años", _pensaba el, _.....__ "me gustaría saber.............con quien ira Elizabeth........Bueno y al fin y al cabo a mi que me importa con quien ira esa Ravenclaw", _se sorprendió pensado, sin quererlo se avía puesto un poco rojizo, y en esos momentos recordó que dentro de media hora tendría pociones, así que agarro su mochila, sus libros y se puso en camino del aula de pociones, .................

-Elizabeth!!!, vamonos que tenemos pociones y tu sabes lo que pasa cuando llegamos tarde

-Si, Jessica tienes razón vamonos.......

Elizabeth y Jessica estaban en la biblioteca, se pusieron en pie y empezaron a caminar rumbo a las mazmorras, ....

-Elizabeth...¿con quien iras al baile?, pregunto Jessica.

-No se, la verdad.

-¿qué?!!!!..pe....pero te han invitado......¿verdad?, por que nada más y nada menos ahora en la mañana Solbert de Gryffindor,....bueno me dio la impresión que te estaba invitando...o..me equivoco?.

-No, no te equivocas, me invito, pero le dije que ya tenia pareja.

-¿es que piensas ir sola al baile?

-No, no es eso.....es.......es solo que...

-AH!, ya se, (bajo la vos como en susurro), esperas que te invite Snape?.

-Severus?!!!, dijo Elizabeth entre asustada, aturdida y roja, no!, no como crees.....no creo que me invite, termino diciendo con una sonrisa boba.

-Pero es obvio que quieres que lo haga verdad?, Elizabeth no dijo nada, solo se limito a sonreír.

-Mira Eli.....no es que te quiera...votar las ilusiones, pero........dudo que lo haga.......tu sabes....por como es el.....además tu misma me has dicho que ya tiene tiempo de que lo más que se hablan es para decir "adios".

-Si.......lo se..pero no se.....

-Vamos Eli, si no te dice nada después de esta clase, dile que si al primero que te lo pida, por que si no te vas a quedar yendo sola al baile.....

-Si, tienes razón......

En esos momentos llegaron al aula de pociones, ya todos estaban en sus lugares, las parejas avían cambiado, y Elizabeth avía quedado emparejada con su amiga Jessica, el profesor anoto los ingredientes de la poción y les dijo que se pusieran a trabajar......Elizabeth estaba viendo fija a Snape, y pensando que ojala y la invitara y que el todavía no tuviera pareja,.....como siempre, Snape sintió la mirada de alguien sobre el volvió su vista asía atrás y pudo ver a Elizabeth, pero ella ya no lo veía, el le dio un vistazo y regreso a su trabajo.......se acordó de que era sentir dobles emociones alegría y tristeza, alivio y atribulación......de cómo a la siguiente clase después de lo de la pócima de enamoramiento el profesor les dijo que iba a deshacer las parejas puesto que podía notar cierta incomodidad en el ambiente.......cuando el profesor le ordeno a Elizabeth que se sentara con su amiga, el sintió un profundo alivio puesto que no era muy agradable para el después de lo ocurrido....pero a la ves sentía tristeza y no se lo podía explicar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que lo sentía.......... 

La clase termino y Elizabeth se decidió de una ves por todas a acercarse a Snape, de una ves por todas y salir de una ves de la duda.........se levanto y Jessica no le dijo nada puesto que desde que la vio caminar asía adelante comprendió a lo que se dirigía, se dirigía directamente asía el pupitre de Snape........Snape, estaba recogiendo sus cosas e introduciéndolas en la mochila, cuando....

-Hola Severus.....Snape dio un respingo pero no se noto, el conocía perfectamente esa vos levanto la vista y la vio...

-Hola....

-Asía mucho tiempo que no platicábamos verdad?

-Si....... le contestaba casi ignorándola.

-Oye Severus, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Pasar?, a mi?.

-Si a ti, le dijo Elizabeth un poco molesta.

-nada...

-Ah!, ya veo......bueno entonces adiós Severus Snape. Elizabeth se dio la vuelta decidida a no volverle a hablar nunca, justo a ponerse en marcha iba cuando Snape sin pensarlo la tomo por el brazo.

-Elizabeth, espera,..... le dijo muy lentamente, ella se dio la vuelta y Snape se quedo en silencio.

-Que pasa Severus?, le pregunto ella entre confundida y molesta....ella vio asía su brazo y noto el suave y frío tacto de Snape,....ella se puso roja y Snape noto esto, cuando se dio cuenta que el todavía no la había soltado, ahora fue el turno de Snape para sonrojarse y la soltó, con un seco "lo siento", se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y con la mirada al suelo.

-Severus.........¿me podrías decir que te pasa?, le dijo Elizabeth en un intento por que aquel embarazoso silencio terminara.

-Nada.......te puedo preguntar algo, le dijo Snape.

-Si, ¿qué?

-Bueno...¿con quien iras al baile?

-AH!, dijo Elizabeth sorprendiéndose y sobresaltándose por la pregunta...pues....todavía no tengo pareja.

-De veras?, le dijo Snape, con el rostro sin expresión.

-si....y tu?

-yo tampoco....siempre voy solo a los bailes...

-y ¿por qué?

-por que si

-esa no es respuesta.

Snape se estaba debatiendo por dentro si invitarla o no...y si quedaba en ridículo? Y si ella le decía que no......y si quedaba en evidencia, por que estaba claro ahora más que nunca que a el le gustaba ella y mucho,.....en eso estaba cuando se escucho una vos muy enérgica y alegre tras ellos.

-Hola Elizabeth primor!!!

Los dos volvieron a ver y era nada más y nada menos que...

-Sirius?!!!, dijo Elizabeth muy confundida, Snape inmediatamente se irguió más de lo normal y metió su mano en la bolsa de la túnica en la cual tenia su varita.

-Hola preciosa, te estaba esperando fuera del salón pero como vi que nunca salías entre a ver que COSA, (dijo Sirius viendo a Snape) te retenía.

- Hablando de cosas....dijo Snape

-Cálmate Snivellus, no e venido a pelear contigo, vengo a algo muchísimo más importante que tu persona, así que relájate y suelta tu varita.

-¿qué?, acaso le tienes miedo a mi varita Black?, claro como tu eres un idiota en encantamientos, por cierto no quieres que te aplique el hechizo de la ves pasada?

Los dos se quedaron viendo muy firmes y enojados, con otra palabra más de alguno de los dos y se debatían en duelo. 

-A que venias Sirius?, dijo Elizabeth para calmar el ambiente, Sirius cambio su rostro molesto por una sonrisota e ignorando por completo a Snape le dijo.

-Elizabeth... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo al baile?

Elizabeth abrió muchos los ojos y Snape sintió que algo helado cayo pesado en su estomago, se sintió mareado pero disimuló, Snape reacciono antes que Elizabeth empezó a meter lo que le faltaba en su mochila a la fuerza por que de tan aprisa que estaba que no las ordenaba y por eso no le cabían...... 

-Bueno, adiós Elizabeth, nos vemos en la siguiente clase le dijo, y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue a grandes zancadas, a Elizabeth le dieron muchísimas ganas de correr tras el pero como dejaba tirado Sirius?, además quien decía que Snape la iba a invitar al baile......ya Jessica le havia dicho que Snape no la iba a invitar y que era posible que terminara yendo sola, además el mismo Snape le avía dicho que siempre iba solo........

-Elizabeth!!!!!, que me dices?, o es que acaso ya tienes pareja?

-AH!, no claro que no....si esta bien Sirius iré contigo.

-Sabia que dirías que si!!.

-a si?, le dijo Elizabeth..

-Si...bueno consejo de tu amiga!!!, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 7:30 en la escalera de Ravenclaw?

-Si, si esta bien Sirius le dijo Elizabeth un tanto ida.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana

-Si, Sirius .......hasta mañana.

************************************************************************************

HOLA CAP 2 UP!, como lo havia prometido gracias por los reviews nos vemos en la proxima actualización bye!


	3. El Baile

Muchas gracias a las personas que me envían sus reviews de verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo, es un muy buen estimulo. Solo por eso aquí esta el cap 3, tantan.......

******************************************************************************

**CAPITULO III.-EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD.-**

Elizabeth salió del salón después de que Sirius lo abandonara, salió tan rápido que Jessica no fue capaz de alcanzarla, Elizabeth tenia la esperanza de ver a Severus por los pasillos ya que era hora de cenar, pero no lo encontró, se sentó en su mesa apoyando el codo en la mesa y la palma de su mano en la cara, vio asía la mesa de Slytherin y el todavía no había llegado. Bueno pero, ¿para que quería encontrarse Snape?, no tenían nada relevante de que hablar, la verdad ni siguiera estaban hablando nada........... ¿y que le hubiese dicho si lo hubiera encontrado?......... "hola Severus, ¿iras a cenar?"....... no tenían ningún asunto pendiente, era ella la que siempre veía cosas donde no las hay, ¿y que es lo que realmente quería?, ¿explicarle por que acepto ir al baile con Sirius?, y a él seguramente ni le interesa saber absolutamente nada sobre su vida y menos con quien ira al baile. _"Vaya como siempre pensando en hacer cosas estúpidas....... a veces no soy más tonta por que no me entreno"_

Jessica llego 6 ó 7 minutos después jadeando y muy roja

-E.... Eli........ ¿Que... que te paso?... ¿Po...... por que.... saliste corriendo así?, le dijo tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

-Tenía hambre y por eso me apure.

-Ja, eres muy graciosa Elizabeth, (le dijo ya con el aliento casi normal), yo he corrido tras de ti y....y..... por más que intente no te pude alcanzar, eso si que es correr como un unicornio... ¿qué paso?, ¿Sirius te invito al baile?, le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si.

-¿¿¿¿Y????

-Pues...le he dicho que si.

-¡¡Que bien!! Iras con el tío más guapo de Gryffindor!!!!

-Si.... ¿que bien verdad?, se lo dijo con un tono de depresión que le borro la sonrisa a Jessica

-Si que.... tenias muchos deseos de ir con Snape.... ¿verdad?

-Para serte sincera.............. si, pero eso es imposible............. por lo que vi ni si quiera le agrado como yo creía.

-¡¡¡¡¿Que no le agradas?!!!! ¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que ahora que le fui hablar, me dejo casi ignorada..... Creo que soy yo la que interpreto mal las cosas, y yo sola me doy falsas esperanzas, se lo soltó sin meditar palabras tal y como realmente lo sentía, quería desahogarse y nada mejor que con su amiga, estaban hablando muy suave para que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

-Bueno cuéntame.... ¿qué paso?, Elizabeth le contó punto por punto desde que se acerco hasta que se fue.

-¡¡¡ELIZABETH!!! Grito Jessica sobresaltando a un par de chicas que estaban a su lado, ella noto que las chicas se molestaron así que bajo la vos. 

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

-¿El que?, le pregunto Elizabeth desconcertada.

-Argggg, tu si que eres muy despistada querida amiguita, no ves que Snape estaba celoso, Elizabeth soltó de golpe el aire y con una sonrisa tristona le dijo:

-El no estaba celoso, es más creo que hasta le molesto mi presencia...... si no me lo dijo es por que el es un caballero.

-Mira si es un caballero o no solo tu lo sabes, (Elizabeth frunce el seño), pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que estaba celoso....

-A ver.... ¿en que te basas para decir eso?

-Pues, imagínate, ¿tu que sabes si te iba a pedir que fueran juntos al baile?, pero como Sirius llego y te lo pide en su cara se fue muy enojado.

-No me lo iba a pedir... él mismo me dijo que iba solo a los bailes, como para que ni se me cruzara por la mente que el me podía invitar........ Y tampoco se fue enojado.... le dio igual, le dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡¡¡Claro que se fue enojado!!! Yo estaba afuera esperándote y ahí estaban el resto de los merodeadores, cuando Snape salió se le notaba en la cara un enojo que uff, daba miedo el muchachito. Pasó a la par de ellos empujando con el cuerpo a James Potter, por que estaba en su camino y tan rápido que ni se detuvo a pelear con ellos.

-Mira, si iba molesto es por que le enojo encontrarse con Sirius..... Tú sabes que a Sirius es al que más odia.

-Hay Elizabeth.... ¿sabes que?, le dijo ya un tanto fastidiada, "no hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver", dicho esto empezó a comer, Elizabeth la imito vio hacia la mesa de Slytherin y pudo divisar a Snape, que también estaba comiendo, y de mala gana........ Todo lo que resto de la cena la pasaron en silencio.

Por fin llego el gran día del baile eran las 7:00 p.m. cuando Elizabeth y Jessica estaban listas. Jessica estaba muy nerviosa, le temblaba el cuerpo y todo por que iría con un chico llamado Robert Beolrey, de su misma casa. Siempre le había gustado y más ahora que al fin se empezaba a fijar en ella.................. estaba vestida con su túnica de gala al igual que Elizabeth. Se habían hecho un moño alto con dos flecos que les caían en forma de rizos en ambos lados de la cara, Elizabeth se había puesto un par de pendientes, y una omega de plata. Estuvieron arriba de la escalera a las 7:20 p.m. esperando a sus respectivas parejas. Mientras esperaban estaban conversando.

-Vamos Eli cambia esa cara, Sirius vendrá pronto, imagínate ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! Dime... ¿quién en todo Hogwarts no quisiera ir con él?

-Dime Jessica..... ¿Cambiarias a Robert por ir con Sirius?

-Pues.... ¿la verdad?........ ¡No!... pero eso es otra cosa.... tu sabes... bueno... no es que quiera... lo que pasa es que... bueno.... bueno, pero esto es otra cosa, la cuestión es que iras con Sirius y no le puedes arruinar la noche.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.... es más tienes muchísima razón, yo la pasare muy bien con él. 

-Esa es Elizabeth la "aventurera", ambas rieron

-Gracias Jes, y no solo por hoy si no por todo.

-Vamos Eli, para eso están las amigas.... ¿a que no?

En esos momentos llegaba Robert y Jessica se despidió de ella con un último consejo al oído, "pórtate bien", y bajo. A ella se le dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Elizabeth estuvo esperando 20 minutos más hasta que al fin apareció Sirius. Ella bajo y lo miro un poco cansado.

-¡¡¡Sirius!!! ¿Qué te a pasado?, le pregunto al verlo un poco despeinado.

-Oye Elizabeth, discúlpame que venga tarde... pero es que unas chicas no me dejaban pasar 

-¿Por que?, le pregunto Elizabeth divertida

-¡AH!, es que querían que les prometiera que iba a bailar con ellas aunque sea una pieza, y pues... ellas empezaron a pelear por mi, y no me quedo más remedio que detenerlas, esto último lo dijo con vos de galán de película 

-¡Vaya! Ya veo, esta noche tendré que tener mucho cuidado con tus admiradoras, le dijo con un aire burlesco.

Sirius solo se limito a sonreírle y a ofrecerle su brazo, el cual ella acepto con una sonrisa.

Había que aceptar que Sirius estaba muy bien vestido. Tenia una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro bajo la túnica de gala de Gryffindor, que combinaba perfecto con él.

Entraron al gran comedor y pareció como si el baile se había detenido por unos segundos. Toda la mayoría de las chicas (en especial las de Gryffindor), miraban con envidia a Elizabeth, y los chicos envidiaban a Sirius, por su gran poder de atracción. Pasaron en medio de la multitud con algo de incomodidad, aunque más para Elizabeth por que Sirius parecía algo acostumbrado......... Elizabeth estaba buscando a Snape en medio de la gente pero no lo podía divisar, habían tantas personas que era casi imposible localizar a alguien........ Pero al fin lo consiguió....... Estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del lado izquierdo del comedor, viendo de frente, pero su mirada la tenia dirigida al piso. Tenía los brazos cruzados y el pie derecho apoyado en la columna. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, a excepción de su túnica/capa de gala de Slytherin, que era un verde casi negro, _"Vaya, si que tiene obsesión por el color negro", _pensó Elizabeth arrancándole una sonrisa sincera....

-¿Que pasa Elizabeth?, le pregunto Sirius.

-¡Nada! Es solo que me rió de todas tus admiradoras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso crees que tiene malos gustos?, le pregunto con un tono "enfadado"

-No claro que no, ellas tiene perfectos gustos Sirius.

-Gracias, sabía que pensarías eso.

-Ahora resulta que eres adivino. Le dijo Elizabeth dándole un tirón en el brazo.

-Bueno... ¿tengo que ser perfecto verdad?, le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Los dos se echaron reír y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Estuvieron conversando como 5 minutos y luego Sirius le pidió que bailaran.

-A ver si me puedes seguir el ritmo cariño, le dijo Sirius.

-Serás tu el que no podrá, y dicho esto bailaron 2 piezas. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar la segunda pieza Elizabeth vio hacia donde estaba Snape, y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Él estaba platicando con una tía, y ella parecía algo sonriente, aunque Snape sosteniendo como siempre su expresión seria. Elizabeth le dijo a Sirius que estaba cansada y que si se podían sentar un rato, a lo cual Sirius acepto. No tenían ni dos minutos de estar sentados cuando llego una chica de Gryffindor de quinto o sexto año al parecer.

-Hola Sirius, ya que no estas haciendo nada....... ¿podrías bailar una pieza conmigo?

-Veras........este...... (se aclara la garganta)............ ¿como te llamas?

-¡Rebeca!, le dijo ella muy emocionada de que él le preguntara su nombre.

-Bueno, Rebeca...... es que no estoy solo estoy con ella y....

-Por favor solo será una pieza te lo suplico..... ¿Verdad que a ti no te molestaría?, le pregunto a Elizabeth.

Ella solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, y atrajo hacia si a Sirius del brazo y le dijo al oído

-Sirius ve con ella yo no me molestare, le dijo muy firme. 

-Pe.... pero Elizabeth como crees que yo....

-Mira Sirius yo no me enfadare, yo entiendo que lo que la niña quiere es ganar popularidad, además de que le gustas mucho no la desilusiones....

-Pero....pero.... le dijo Sirius todavía dubitativo.

-Además solo será una pieza ¿verdad?, le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno.... esta bien pero solo por que tu me lo pides ¿eh?

-Si... esta bien, y dicho esto le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro.

-Bueno..... esta bien, le dijo Sirius a Rebeca, pero solo una pieza ¿verdad?

-¡Si! Lo que tú digas, le dijo la chica emocionada y halando de un tirón a Sirius el cual casi pierde el equilibrio. Lo llevo al centro de la pista donde empezaron a bailar. Elizabeth vio hacia donde estaba Snape y seguía allí platicando todavía con la misma chica solo que ahora se le había dibujado una sonrisa extraña, y la chica se le había acercado bastante. Elizabeth dejo de ver por un rato, pero la curiosidad le gano así que volvieron sus ojos hacia aquel lugar, en los precisos momentos en los que la chica agarraba por el brazo a Snape, y lo arrancaba de su eterna posición, y lo arrastro por la orilla de la izquierda, atravesaron toda la sala así y Elizabeth los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de su vista, más allá de la entrada (o salida para ellos) del gran comedor. Elizabeth se perdió pensando en _¿quién sería esa chica?, ¿qué querrá?, ¿adonde iban?_, y así estuvo pensando durante una hora. Cuando reacciono se acordó de Sirius, vio hacia donde estaba él, ahora rodeado por muchísimas chicas que le pedían desesperadas bailar una pieza con él. Rebeca se le había afirmado muy bien a la Cintura y les gritaba que ¡No!, que el solo con ella iba a bailar. Sirius se veía sofocado y trataba la manera (sin groserías), de quitarse de encima a las chicas. A Elizabeth le pareció cómica aquella escena, tanto que se río con ganas, pero luego se acordó de lo que acababa de ver, así que de golpe se le esfumo la risa. Se sintió mal y quería regresar a su torre. Eran alrededor de las 10:00 p.m. pero ya se sentía cansada, así que se levanto y se acerco lo más que pudo a Sirius.

-¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!...... ¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!!!

-¿Dime Elizabeth?, dijo Sirius a como pudo.

-¡¡¡Me voy para mi torre, es que me siento cansada!!!

-¡¡¡No Elizabeth espérame por favor!!!, trato de sacarse a todas pero no pudo,

-¡¡No te preocupes Sirius no hay problema!! ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!!

-No Elizabeth por favor...

-No te preocupes Sirius.... dicho esto se dio la vuelta tras un esfuerzo por salir de entre todas sus admiradoras y no conseguirlo al pobre Sirius no le que do más que resignarse a atender a sus fans.

Los pasillos estaban muy oscuros y sin un alma cerca, puesto que absolutamente todos (exceptuando a algunos de primero a tercero que no se habían ido a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad pero que ahora estaban dormidos) estaban en el baile, y debajo de las escaleras en forma de caracol que llevan a la torre de Ravenclaw, donde se avía formado una total oscuridad gracias a que la luz de la luna no podía penetrar hasta ese rincón, justo en esa total penumbra, se encontraba Snape.

"_Maldita Saimert, me dice: Espérame aquí mientras voy por Malfoy _(esto último lo piensa parodiando),_ ¿por que tanto secreto?...... ¿qué será lo que tiene que decirme con tanto misterio?.......... bueno tendré que esperarme si quiero saber...."_

En esos momentos Snape pudo percibir (más que escuchar) unos pasos que se aproximaban...

_"Por fin........ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarla", _pero entonces Snape pudo notar que esos pasos le resultaban familiares, pudo ver la silueta que se acercaba, pero la pudo distinguir hasta que llego a un claro donde la luz de la luna se colaba por una ventana alta.

_"¿Elizabeth?".... _se dijo sorprendido. Cuando ella estuvo cerca, Snape con su típico tono sarcástico dijo muy suave pero lo suficiente como para que ella escuchara: 

-Lo que no puedo entender es como alguien puede retirarse tan temprano de un baile tan........................ entretenido.

Elizabeth se sorprendió y dirigió su vista hacia la penumbra.

-¿Se...... Severus?

Severus salió muy despacio de aquel rincón

-Hola Elizabeth......... le dijo muy serio y con los brazos cruzados

-Hola Severus.... que ¿qué haces aquí? Le pregunto un tanto asustada por la repentina aparición de él.

-Se podría decir que...... esperando a alguien importante. Le dijo Snape en tono misterioso.

-A....... ¿alguien importante?, le dijo ella pensando que talvez era a ella a la que esperaba..... ¿o seria a otro?, o peor aun ¿a otra?

-Si... bueno..... y tu............ ¿por que estas aquí Elizabeth?... tan temprano, y sin la compañía del gran Black, le dijo con su ya mencionado tono sarcástico.

-Es que estoy cansada...... y... pues ya tenía sueño.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que tengas sueño ¿acaso Black no te basta?, le pregunto un tanto mordaz.

-¿A que te refieres?, le pregunto un poco molesta.

-Me refiero.... a que aspiras bastante alto... (se le dibuja una sonrisa burlesca) si es que a eso se le puede llamar altura.

-Mira Severus, si me quieres decir algo hazlo sin rodeos (frunciendo el seño).

-Palabras...... al............ aire, se lo dijo suavemente peligroso.

-Por favor Severus deja de hablar enigmáticamente, Snape medito las palabras y le dijo

-La fama no lo es todo....... 

-Podrías ser claro...... si tienes algo que decirme ten el valor para soltarlo de una buena vez, esta vez Elizabeth si estaba realmente enfadada y desconcertada. No entendía lo que Snape trataba de decirle. Snape contorsiono su rostro cambiando el semblante pasivo-fingido que hasta ese momento había sostenido.

-Que no hubieses ido al baile con alguien menos que Black, le espeto y se acerco a ella.

Ella se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de Snape, sobre todo por la ira contenida que esta guardaba.

-¿Por que dices eso?, le dijo ella un poco más calmada, pero nerviosa al notar a Snape tan cerca de ella.

-Seguramente te invitaron otros y tu los rechazaste, estabas esperando a que te invitara Black ¿verdad?, tenias que ser la atracción del baile no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser el centro de atracción por medio de Black ¿verdad? Eres igual a las demás... a Snape se le notaba una vena palpitar sobre la frente. Realmente estaba molesto.

-En todo caso... eso es problema mío ¿verdad?, le contesto mordazmente.

-Cosa que yo no discuto, ni me interesa, pero tú insiste que te dijera..... yo solo me limito a observar es todo, le dijo más irritado.

-Bueno, ya lo dijiste, ya me voy. Snape no dijo nada, solo se limito a darle la espalda.

-Vaya el caballero, dándole la espalda a una dama, le dijo molesta. 

-¿A que dama te refieres?, le dijo ensoberbecido sin volverla a ver...... Elizabeth se molesto tanto que las manos le temblaban. No pensó en nada, solo tomo a Snape por el hombro, lo hizo que se girara y le dio un bofetón de esos que hacen historia.

-Para la próxima...... (le dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salírsele) piensa lo que vas a decir.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y estaba apunto de irse cuando Snape le cerro el paso poniéndose adelante. Fue una acción ni si quiera pensada por el, por que cuando estaba enfrente de ella no decía nada, se veía como sorprendido por esa reacción. Elizabeth solo le dijo que se apartara, cosa que Snape cumplió en el momento, pero luego el le hablo.

-Elizabeth...... ella se paro pero dándole la espalda.

-Discúlpame..... tienes razón, no medite lo que dije....... pero no es lo que pienso... de verdad.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta se acerco lo normal pero se le quedo viendo todavía molesta.

-No..... de verdad yo no pienso que seas....... una mala persona, la verdad........... es más a mi me gusta mucho tu com.... pañia, Snape se detuvo en seco, estaba rojizo, el sintió que había hablado demasiado.

-A.... a mi también me gusta mucho tu compañía, le dijo Elizabeth poniéndose roja también

-Sin embargo........ fuiste al baile con Black, le dijo muy serio.

-¿Es que acaso tu me lo pediste?, le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Snape arqueo una ceja como sopesando las palabras que ella le acaba de decir. Iba a decir algo pero en ese momento alguien lo interrumpió.

-Hola Sev........... (viendo a Elizabeth de pies a cabeza con una mirada asqueada) ¿Que haces? Tanto Elizabeth como Snape dieron un paso hacia atrás alejándose uno del otro.

-¿Que pasa Lucius?, dijo una vos que venia tras de el, que paro en seco al ver con quien estaba Snape. Elizabeth reconoció a la chica, era con la que había estado Snape casi todo el baile.

-Hola Lucius..... veo que al fin te encontró Saimert, le dijo tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que sentía, no por ver a Malfoy ni mucho menos a Saimert, era solamente que llegaron en un momento no muy apropiado, aunque por dentro estaba muy aliviado por que no sabia hasta donde pudo a ver llegado aquella conversación.

-Si..... así fue, dijo Lucius con cara de que aquella escena no le gustaba.

Saimert se le acerco a Snape lo tomo por el brazo y le dijo.

-Sev...... tenemos que hablar, lo arrastro unos metros más lejos de donde estaban Lucius y Elizabeth y ella no le soltaba el brazo.

Elizabeth se sorprendió de que una chica lo llamara "Sev", y que le tuviera tanta confianza. ¿Serian amigos?, había algo que le molestaba y era que Snape no hacia nada por soltarse de esa chica... ¿sería que a Snape le gustaba ella?...

-¡Oye tu!, le dijo una vos que la saco de su ensimismamiento. Elizabeth solo volvió a ver al dueño de aquella vos tan grotesca.

-Me he fijado como ves a Sev...... ni creas que el te va hacer caso, niña (viéndola descaradamente de pies a cabeza), el merece algo mejor....

-Así.... ¿por tu mando?, le dijo lo más hiriente que pudo.

-¡No me provoques! Sev, merece alguien como Saimert, alguien como nosotros...... no como tu....

-Y según tu ¿cómo tendría que ser? ¿una idiota, altanera, engañada como tu?, a todo esto Snape y Saimert, estaban muy sumergidos en su conversación que no estaban prestando atención a la "platica", que tenían ellos dos.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, le espeto.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Iba caminando y solo escuchaba la voz de Malfoy que le decía "Nunca serás como nosotros asquerosa sangre sucia"........"Y esta...... no se queda así", más para él que para ella. Elizabeth llego frente al cuadro y entro. Se desvistió y se metió en la cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Malfoy, en esa chica Saimert, y por su puesto en el encuentro anterior con Snape................ _"¡¡¡Realmente soy una tonta!!! ¿Como pude creer que yo le gustaba a Severus?........ Malfoy tiene razón...... Snape buscaría una sangre limpia........como ellos..........." _y con este pensamiento se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto bajo las escaleras de Ravenclaw una conversación se llevaba acabo.....

-Mira Sev, de verdad, ya la puedo controlar a la perfección. Esa maldición, no es tan difícil y es muy útil.

-Mira Lucius, yo no dudo que sea fácil, lo que no me gusta es la idea de practicarla aquí........ tu sabes.

-Bueno.....y entonces..... ¿Qué sugieres?, dijo Malfoy algo molesto

-Yo creo, que lo mejor es que lo practiquemos con un alumno de aquí, así por lo menos si nos descubren diremos que fue en venganza y tal vez es más fácil librarnos de Azkaban, ja, ja, ja.

-No le veo la gracia a tu comentario Saimert.... ¿verdad Sev?, Snape estaba viendo hacia las escaleras de Ravenclaw y muy perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Verdad Sev?............ ¡SEVERUS MALDITO SEAS!

-¿De que estas hablando?, le pregunto mal humorado Snape.

-Si estuvieras aquí sabrías de lo que te estoy hablando....... seguramente estas pensando en la sangre sucia esa. 

-No le digas así Lucius..... te lo advierto, le dijo muy ofendido.

Saimert, se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso de Snape ¿el defendiendo a alguien?, y peor aun, a una chica.

-Mira que tu....... "amiguita" me debe una, Snape se puso muy erguido como para intimidar a Malfoy, pero este se puso igual.

-Muchachos, olvídenlo, mejor hablemos de algo que si valga la pena.....¿como con quien vamos a practicar?

-¿Que tal con la sangre sucia?, dijo Malfoy desafiando a Snape.

-Quieres pelear Lucios?, dijo Snape sacando su varita......Malfoy era más listo que orgulloso así que el sabia que talvez en el duelo fuese capaz de ganarla a Severus, pero la venganza de Snape no seria nada agradable, con alguna poción......además ¿quién le ayudaría con sus tareas de pociones?, siendo Snape el mejor, y el necesita aprobar muy bien esa materia....así que en pocas palabras, no le convenía tener de enemigo a Snape.

-Ya esta bien, dejo en paz a tu amiguita Sev, propón tu a un candidato entonces....

-A mi no me hace falta....así que búsquenlo ustedes, dicho esto se dio la vuelta , y con el típico fur-fru que hacia con su túnica /capa, se fue rumbo a las mazmorras. Lucios apretó los dientes y se reprimió un comentario hiriente acerca de la sangre sucia. Saimert lo llamo una ves pero Snape no le hizo caso, los dejo ignorados.......Llego a su cuarto se des vistió se sentó en ella reflexiono un poco sobre el encuentro con Elizabeth y resolvió que se estaba poniendo en evidencia......y que eso no le convenía........a ninguno de los dos......se acostó y se puso a pensar en las prácticas de Lucios, "............Yo propondría de conejillo de Indias a Black.......", y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido. 


	4. La maldición prohibida

Hey N/A: recuerden que las letras cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes... después de este comercial podemos continuar, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta humilde historia, la verdad, me da ánimos saber que algunas personas les gustan lo que yo puedo escribir aunque no es mucho pero es de corazón, de verdad esta historia no seria posible si no fuese por ustedes ................ yo soy una persona que les da valor a las pequeñas cosas y por eso yo aclamo amor eterno a ¡¡¡¡SEVERUS SNAPE!!!! A LA GENTE DE CORAZA FRIA Y DE CORAZON CALIDO, A LAS PIEDRAS CON ALMA, Y POR QUE NO DECIRLO A LAS PERSONAS QUE POR NECESIDAD HAN APRENDIDO A PROCLAMAR ODIO Y A ESCONDER LOS BUENOS SENTIMIENTOS............

Muy humildemente: La seudo escritora.

******************************************************************************

**CAPITULO IV.-LA MALDICION PROHIBIDA**

Elizabeth se despertó y pudo ver que ya todas sus compañeras de cuarto estaban en sus camas durmiendo por ser un día pos-fiesta podían dormir hasta que se les antojara la gana, Elizabeth se baño, se cambio con cuidado de no despertar a las demás y se fue de la torre de Ravenclaw, bajó asía el gran comedor que ya estaba arreglado, como siempre con las mesas de las casas y de los profesores, y muy limpio. Decidió tomar el desayuno, eran las 10:00 a.m. en ese momento, después de comer (por cierto ella sola en el gran comedor) no encontrando que hacer se fue a la biblioteca a ver si adelantaba un poco el trabajo que tenia para después de las vacaciones, se sentó en una de las bancas y se dedico a leer... pudo notar que estaba sola, nada más con la señora Pince...... _"bueno, quien en sus cabales va estar en al biblioteca después del baile estudiando..... solo a mi se me ocurre" _pero estaba lejos de la realidad.... no se encontraba sola, en la biblioteca había alguien más buscando información sobre una maldición.

_"Bueno.. .al menos Lucios no podrá decir que no busco información y que no le he querido ayudar..... aunque..... .creo que... talvez, lo estoy tomando muy apecho........" _Cuando quito uno de los libros pudo ver por el agujero que dejo al retirar aquel libro, quien se encontraba de frente en una de las bancas, puso el libro enseguida y se empezó a retirar de ese estante _"Maldición, esto si que es una maldición.......¿es que acaso no puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad?, esto es intolerable...." _pensó Snape recogió un par de libros y los llevo hasta la bibliotecaria donde esperaba que ella se diera prisa para darle el aval y el poderse ir, sello los libros y se fue rápidamente aliviado y resolvió en no salir todo el día.

Elizabeth decidió seguir su lectura en la sala común de Ravenclaw así que tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y lo llevo hacia donde la señora Pince, estando ahí pudo notar que el último en prestar un libro a las 11:15 había sido Snape, se sorprendió por que no lo vio, y se fue pensando en que si el no la habría visto.... _"seguramente no quiere hablar conmigo", _pensó y se fue a terminar lo que estaba asiendo a su sala común........ Como a las 2:30pm despertó Jessica, y aun somnolienta le pregunto.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Hola Jes, pues la verdad terminado una de las tareas, tu sabes tenemos mucho trabajo para el lunes.

-¿Si? (bostezo), es cierto, se terminan las vacaciones............... Arrrrr (estirándose) ¿Y como te fue anoche?

-Pues bien......

-¡Vaya! Me alegra, cuando yo vine ya estabas aquí y dormida.... ¡¡Anoche si que estuvo genial!!

-Por cierto......... yo no te vi en el baile anoche.... ¿dónde estabas?

-¡Ah!, yo bueno...... estuve por ahí.........

-¿Por ahí?... le dijo Elizabeth con un tono misterioso.

-Bueno, bueno, cerca del lago, tu sabes, para mayor.... intimidad (las dos rieron)

-¿Así que se te concedió no?

-Si.... fue una noche especial.

-Pe...... pero no hiciste... "eso"..... ¿verdad?

-¡Elizabeth, no! ¡Como crees!  Todavía no estoy en edad.

-¡Ah!, bueno me alegra......

-Aunque, no se cual es la edad puede ser ya ¿no?... Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Solo bromeaba!!! Y a ti ¿como te fue con Sirius?

-Bien, el es muy.... caballeroso y es muy agradable pasar un rato con el..

-¿Viste a Snape?

-Si lo vi… (Elizabeth agachando la cabeza)

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Arggg ¿Y que estaba asciendo? ¿Platico contigo o algo?  A eso me refiero con ¿y?

-No, para nada,  lo vi que estaba con una.... "amiga", suya y luego me lo encontré en las escaleras, para al final terminar peleándome con Malfoy.

-Espera, espera amiguita cuéntamelo más despacio.

Elizabeth (como siempre), le contó todo a Jessica. Al terminar Jessica se veía un tanto preocupada.

-Sabes, es mejor no tener problemas con esos Slytherin, y mucho menos con Lucios Malfoy, la verdad.

-Ya lo se, pero ¿que esperabas? ¿que me quedara ahí como estúpida escuchando, y rendirme ante el? ¡No!

-Bueno, quien sabe, talvez hubiese sido lo mejor.....(bostezo) me iré a dar una ducha si no me quedare dormida aquí y de pie, ja, ja, ja… se fue riendo, y Elizabeth termino por fin su tarea. Se levanto y se fue directamente a la biblioteca a dejar los libros. 

Estando ahí prefirió  no dejar uno de los libros que estaba interesante (Guía útil y práctica para los Éxtasis). Luego camino hasta unas escaleras de caracol y bajo con intenciones de ir al parque. Camino un rato se sentó en la grama pero le pareció tan triste el espectáculo de aquel parque sin nadie y a la vez tétrico, que decidió irse. Cuando venia del lugar ya mencionado escucho voces (mas bien sonido de voces) en uno de los salones. Se iba a ir pasando por que pensó "_¿quiénes estarán platicando?......... pero .bueno ¿y a mi que rayos me importa lo que hablen algunos que ni siguiera conozco?", _se espeto, pero de repente escucho una vos que le atrajo la atención.

-Mira.......... Lucius, por última vez, eso es una estupidez. Es todo, a mi me importa un bledo lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer.

-Bueno.... (dijo una vos fría y malévola) no te estoy pidiendo que te importe, simplemente limítate a ayudarme y ya Severus.

-No te voy a ayudar Lucius, y es mi última palabra… Snape estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y golpear a Elizabeth en la nariz con ella pero Malfoy lo llamo.

-Mira, Severus ¿es que acaso te consideras inútil? ¿no te consideras capaz de hacer esa poción? ¡¡Vaya!! y yo creía que eras el mejor....... Snape se dio la vuelta y lo encaro un poco molesto.

-No es por el procedimiento de preparación Lucius, es por lo que contiene esa poción... además dime ¿para que necesitas esa poción?

-Que no es obvio (Snape frunce el seño), no podemos utilizar la varita, por que si no seriamos rápidamente enviados a prisión, pero con esa poción que TU encontraste en esos libros, y ya que encontramos los ingredientes y el procedimiento ¿por qué no probarla? es menos riesgoso, no queda la huella digital en la varita.

-¡Ya! pero no lo haré, esta más que decidido.

Elizabeth se fue antes de que abrieran y la vieran ahí, estaba pálida y asustada ¿qué es lo que quería Lucius que hiciera Snape? ¿qué tan grave podría ser que si la practicaban irían a Azkaban? ¿qué es lo que contenía? Iba subiendo unas escaleras en forma de caracol cuando en una de las curvas choco con la última persona que se hubiese imaginado.

-¡¡¡Hola primor!!! ¿Qué haces?

-Ho.... hola Sirius, iba a hacia mi torre, tu sabes a..... a...... a mi torre… dijo un poco aturdida. Sirius se confundió un poco y rápidamente cambio el tema.

-Oye......... quiero pedirte perdón...... por lo de anoche, tu sabes, fue una muy mala educación de mi parte… y… no es que yo lo haya querido así, hice todo lo posible por que me dejaran en paz pero.....

-No Sirius, no te preocupes, yo se que tienes que atender a tus "Fans", y que no fue tu intención dejarme así… le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Me alegra! Creía que estabas muy molesta conmigo. 

-No Sirius, para nada, además fui yo quien te dio permiso ¿no?... le dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y halándole uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-¡¡Vaya es un alivio!!... exclamo Sirius. Empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al pasillo que asía la izquierda llevan a la biblioteca, y a la derecha a la torre de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, dijo Sirius, ahí me esperan mis amigos

-Claro "los merodeadores", le dijo frunciendo el seño, haciendo pucheritos con la boca y con tono de burla.

-No te burles de nuestro nombre cariño, o lo lamentaras, le dijo con un tono serio fingido.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya quiero ver de que forma!... le dijo desafiante.

-¡¡¡Te torturare con un beso en la mejilla!!!... le dijo Sirius. Le enseño los colmillos malévolamente, y acto seguido la tomo por la cintura y se le acerco, justo le dio el beso en la mejilla cuando..... 

-¡¡Vaya, vaya, aparte de sangre sucia............. zorra!! dijo una vos fría y malévola.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y Sirius la soltó de la impresión. Era Malfoy junto con Snape. Malfoy tenía dibujada una risa odiosa en su rostro, y Snape estaba muy serio, pero no podía ocultar la sorpresa que aquello le habia causado.

-Lo ves Sev, te dije que esta niña era… (la ve de pies a cabeza) una cualquiera, Elizabeth abrió los ojos y Sirius se puso a la defensiva.

-Retráctate Malfoy o te ira mal.

-Vamos Black, esta ves si que has caído bajo, te has tirado a muchas mejores.... ¿verdad Sev?, Snape solo desvió la vista de Malfoy y no dijo nada.

-¡Mide tus palabras idiota! ¡¡Por que si no te voy a sacar toda tu sangre limpia!!

-¡¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras imbécil!!... le dijo Malfoy y ambos sacaron sus varitas.

Snape volvió su vista hacia Elizabeth y ella también. Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, deseando estar en otra situación.

-Te lo advierto Black, de esta no sales vivo.... y en un susurro le dijo a Snape, creo que ya encontré con quien practicar.

-Sirius por favor vámonos de aquí, no vale la pena… y lo tomo del brazo incitándolo a que lo bajara. Snape le dirigió a Elizabeth una mirada molesta con respecto a esa acción. Snape sentía como la furia empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo,  pero ¿ella que podía hacer? No quería que Sirius terminara mal. En esos momentos llegaba Lily Evans que era prefecta de Gryffindor.

-¿Que sucede?... pregunto.

-Vaya, este lugar si que esta cundido de sangres sucias, dijo Malfoy.

-Cállate Malfoy si no quieres que te reporte, Sirius tu te vienes conmigo ¡ya!, lo siento Sparrow pero necesito urgente a Sirius.

-Si, no hay problema.

-Nos veremos después, tanto tu Black (lo dijo como si estuviera vomitando) como tu zorra, y Malfoy empezó a bajar las escaleras, seguido de Snape, que prefirió ni siguiera dedicarle una última mirada a ninguno de los tres.

Elizabeth se fue hasta su torre acompañada de Sirius y Lily por si decidían regresar a molestarla.

-Bueno primor... ¿nos vemos luego?

-Claro......... (sonrisa) adiós Evans

-Adiós......... Lily y Sirius iban rumbo a la biblioteca.

-Con que en plan Romeo ¿eh? le dijo Lily.

-¿Romeo? ¿quien es ese?

-¡Olvídalo!, es un personaje muggle

-Bueno.... explícame... ¿o me quieres dejar sumergido en la más profunda ignorancia?

-Eres muy gracioso, lacónico.

-Hoy me tienes que explicar dos cosas… pero primero explícame ¿quien es Romero?

-Ro-meo, no Romero, es un personaje enamoradizo. Con un amor imposible.

-¡Ah! ¿Y tú consideras que Elizabeth no me hará caso?

-Yo no digo eso, solo veo que tú ya por fin quieres tener novia formal.

-Bueno, verte a ti con James me da envidia y pues quiero ponerme de igual a igual con ustedes dos.

-Me parece perfecto... pero.... ¿por qué ella? No te parece mejor............. no se ¿alguna Gryffindor? ella no me cae mal ni nada es solo que.......... no se… veo extraño que estés interesado en una Ravenclaw.

-No, no, bueno aun no lo se, pero si ella me hace caso....... claro que lo intentare... si no..... bueno, hay una chica en Slytherin que no esta nada mal, pero es Slytherin,.... aunque también esta bonita una de Hufflepuff, que es de sexto año… vaya esa si que es todo un sueño pero.............. pero sabes  pensándolo mejor quizás me gusta más una chica muy simpática de quin.................

-Cállate Sirius, ni siguiera sabes lo que quieres.

-Puede ser... pero es que entiéndeme… es difícil concentrarse en una sola chica teniendo a muchas tras de uno.

-Engreído (le da un golpe en la cabeza), si no te cuidas esa será tu perdición.

-No creo, pero bien, si me interesa Elizabeth. 

-Mira....Sirius, yo no es que quiera amargarte.... pero...... no mejor olvídalo… le dijo Lily pensando bien las cosas.

-¿Que?... (Lily niega con la cabeza) vamos Lily dime, le dijo Sirius implorándole.

-No, es que solo es un rumor... ¿para que te amargo?

-Te prometo no amárgame, (pone risa angelical).

-¡No!, es por tu bien, le dice muy decidida.

-¡¡¡Lily!!! ¡¡¡Lily!!!, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo ruego, Lily por favor, anda dime…

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡Esta bien te lo diré! (baja la vos) dicen que a Elizabeth le gusta nada más y nada menos que......

-¿Que? ¿Quién? (le dice Sirius muy interesado).

-Snape.

-¿S...Snape?... Lily asienta con la cabeza,  Sirius se detiene de golpe, y se pone pálido. Lily sigue caminando y no se ha dado cuenta que Sirius esta ahí parado.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿SNIVELLUS???!!!!

(Lily se asusta y se da cuenta de que Sirius ya no esta a su lado. Se detiene y ve para atrás) ¡Errr.......si! ¡Pero no grites!  ¡¡Me asustaste!!

-¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¡Ese es muy poco para ella!! (poniendo cara de asco)

-Mira... ¡Así dicen!, no se si es verdad o no.

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡¡¡Deben de a verte mal informado!!!... dijo Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Yo no se!, dijo Lily ya abatida.

-¡¡¡Pero no puede ser!!! ¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!!

-Mira Sirius ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas?, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer..... ¡Anda! ¡Camina!

-(Sirius empieza a caminar)… Vamos debe de ser un rumor de mal gusto....... seguramente que si le pregunto hasta se ofende.

-Aja.... (se paran frente a la puerta de la biblioteca).

-¿Que quieres decir con aja?, le pregunta con cara de desconfianza.

-Todo es posible (Sirius viéndola incrédulo) ¡Y ya! Olvídalo, seguramente es mentira..... ¿feliz?, (Sirius niega con la cabeza) bueno.....  pasando a otro tema....... mira estamos planeando......... y la puerta de la biblioteca se cierra de golpe capturando la vos de Lily Evans.

Mientras tanto en las escaleras de caracol....

-¡Lo ves Sev! Te dije que esa tipa es de lo peor, es mejor no tenerla ni de...."amiga".

Severus solo lo escuchaba.

-Es típico, que alguien como ella se enrede con el primero que se le ponga enfrente, es una ofrecida y ahora con Sirius, como que quiere ganar popularidad, con el objetivo tal vez de ganar respeto y ser reconocida, para no ser según ella una desconocida......... ¡¡¡Pero quien va a tomar en serio a esa cualquiera!!!

-¡Ya basta Lucius! No me interesa lo que tengas que decir acerca de ella, le espeto Snape muy molesto y todavía pensando en que estarían haciendo ella y Black juntos.

-Mira Sev, si yo te digo las cosas es por que no puedo permitir que un iluso este a la par mía.

-Pues entonces (dijo Snape suave y despacio), por que no... te alejas..... de mi.

-¿Que te pasa, Severus? ¿prefieres la amistad de esa.... a la mía? (un fingido tono de tristeza).

-Mira Lucius, yo se.... que si tu estas a la par mía, es por que te conviene, le dijo fríamente.

-Bueno.... entonces estamos iguales, a ti también te conviene mi amistad, le dijo muy seguro.

-Entonces veamos a quien le conviene estar lejos del otro.... yo creo que puedo sobrevivir sin tu presencia, le dijo Snape con su tono suavemente sarcástico. Malfoy pensando en estas últimas palabras decidió tragarse el orgullo y suavizar el tono de su voz, ya que ambos empezaban a usar el tono más hiriente y golpeado.

-No se trata de eso, o ¿es que quieres poner en peligro tu lugar en las filas oscuras?... ¿crees que esa tipeja vale eso?

-Mira, no es por ella, es por tu maldita actitud.

-¡¡¡¡Por supuesto que es por ella!!!! ¡¡Te has opugnado dos veces contra mí!! ¡¡¡Al principio creí que solo tratabas de ser un caballero!!! Con ese tu estúpido sentimentalismo… creí que lo que querías es no hacerla sentir mal......... pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta que es más que una relación de compañeros… ¿por qué la defiendes tanto? o es que..... ¿acaso te gusta esa sangre impura? (pone cara de asco, la peor cara de asco de Lucios Malfoy).

-¡No!, fue la respuesta seca y cortante por parte de Snape.

-Bueno, me alegro.... ¡O hubieses tenido que batirte con Black por esa! Ya me imagino los rumores del colegio, "Severus Snape y Sirius Black, peleando por una cualquiera", (lo dice con tono burlesco). 

Snape frunció el seño y  ya no dijo nada, pero Malfoy se quedo pensando que esa sangre sucia se estaba convirtiendo en un riesgo, estaba poniendo en peligro su "amistad" con Severus, aunque realmente eso no le preocupaba, lo que sinceramente lo ofuscaba era que Snape, se alejara y con esto era más que seguro que reprobaba pociones y por ende el séptimo año, no seria un mago de verdad y no podría entrar al servicio de el señor oscuro y esto lo conllevaría a no obtener poder. Surgieron un par de miedos ocultos bajo su ser, cosa que no le gusto, apretó los puños, para tratar de controlar lo que empezaba a bullir dentro de el, eran unos inmensos deseos de venganza, con esta le debía tres, una el día del baile, otra la oposición de Severus, y el peligro inminente de que su futuro se viese truncado..... pero ya se las pagaría........................  y hablando de Elizabeth.

-Hola Elizabeth ¿dDnde andabas?, le dijo Jessica (muy roja) ya que estaba sentada con Robert Beolrey en la sala común, 

-Errrr....... por ahí.

-Vaya amiga siéntate ¿no? Y nos cuentas que significa ese errrrrr…

-No significa nada, (Jessica frunciendo el entre cejo) ¡Enserio!

Elizabeth se disculpo y se fue rumbo a su habitación pensando _"no quiero ser inoportuna"_ se dejo caer en la cama "no quiero interferir en medio de dos que se aman" lo dijo en un tono melodramático…_ "vaya......... .dos que se aman............. pero......... que horrible es cuando solo es uno el que ama y no es correspondido....."_ así como la transición del día y la noche Elizabeth se deprimió y se tumbo en la cama bocabajo............¡basta!, se dijo así misma y en vos alta_"_no me voy a poner mal por eso ¡no! ¡ya es suficiente!, el no me quiere ¿y que?, yo ni siguiera le gusto, ¿y que?, nunca me va hacer caso ¿y que?(se vuelve a tumbar en la cama de la misma manera y piensa) _"vaya, como consejera realmente me muero de hambre...... .talvez debería de aconsejar a la gente que me cae mal". _Se quedo en silencio un rato, pero luego algo la sobresalto.

_-_¡¡Diablos!! ¡¡No puede ser!!... ¡¡Deje el libro en el parque!!!... se levanto de la cama como si tuviera resortes, vio un reloj mágico de arena que estaba sobre su cama y vio que eran las 4:50 p.m., no había pasado mucho tiempo. Se fue y paso como un huracán en la sala común.

-¡¡¡Elizabeth!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Adonde vas???!!!!, le grito Jessica mientras se cerraba el retrato de la sala común… solo se alcanzo a escuchar "ya vuelvo es que......"

Elizabeth llego a las escaleras de caracol y corrió lo más que pudo, llego al patio y para su suerte y alivio ahí estaba su libro. _"Ufff, que bien, creía que lo avía perdido".  _Lo tomo y empezó a caminar. Después de un rato, escucho unos pasos tras ella, ligeros que no pudo identificar......

-¡¡¡SANGRE SUCIA!!!

Elizabeth se volvió al escuchar aquel grito y pudo divisar a Malfoy ella siguió caminando.

-¡¡¡¿ME TIENES MIEDO SANGRE SUCIA?!!! Elizabeth se paro y se dio la vuelta. Tenia el presentimiento de que aquello no había sido una buena idea pero sea como sea ya estaba ahí esperándolo decidida a  enfrentarlo fuese lo que fuese..............__

Malfoy llego hasta donde estaba ella, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija a la nada.

-Tienes valor asquerosa sangre sucia, le dijo con el mismo siseo de una serpiente (y poco a poco se empezó a sacar la varita de la bolsa de la túnica, cosa que Elizabeth no se percato).

-¿Por que abría de temerte Malfoy?, le dijo ella tratando de intimidarlo.

-Mira..... Sangre impura, yo puedo ser muy terrible, no sabes de lo que soy capaz… su tono de voz cada ves se hacia más tétrico.

-¡No te tengo miedo Malfoy!... le dijo Elizabeth dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-Pues deberías....... ¡¡¡SANGRE SUCIA!!!

Elizabeth se volvió hacia Malfoy y vio que tenía la posición de duelo. Ella entendió que la estaba retando, pero antes de que ella pudiera sacar su varita y defenderse Malfoy le envió una maldición.

-¡¡¡¡¡IMPERIUS!!!!!... Elizabeth se quedo de piedra y cuando la maldición ya la había tocado Malfoy se acerco a ella y le ordeno (mentalmente) que saltara para comprobar si lo había logrado. Elizabeth salto como si fuera un títere, "¡_Habla sangre sucia!  Y di: "Soy una asquerosa sangres sucia, y Lucius Malfoy es un ser perfecto fuera de mi alcance"._

_-_Soy una asquerosa sangres sucia, y Lucius Malfoy es un ser perfecto fuera de mi alcance… lo dijo en vos normal, como si realmente ella pensara lo que estaba diciendo… como si lo sintiera_. _

Malfoy rebosaba de felicidad ¿qué muchacho de su edad podía realizar semejante proeza?, _"¡Nadie!........... creo que  el señor oscuro valora más alguien que pueda aplicar una maldición  prohibida, y que es muy útil y sutil  que alguien que es bueno asciendo pociones.." _Lucius hizo un gesto despectivo y pensativo, y luego volvió a su feliz realidad dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos, de que si estaba calificado o no para lograr el poder que tanto deseaba. 

"_¡Así que lo logre! Sabía que no era tan difícil (sonrisa triunfante) y ahora.......... ¿que ago?... debo hacer algo, no se........ ¡Ah! Ya se..." _Y envió a Elizabeth a la cocina por un trozo de pastel, pero cuando ella ya estaba a una muy buena distancia, Malfoy sintió que perdía el control sobre ella _"es lógico, todavía no puedo controlar a la distancia.....", _se acerco más y fue con ella hasta una considerada distancia cerca de la cocina, y ella cumplió al pie de la letra lo que el pensaba, le llevo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, "_lo dejare para después.... ahora..... que vaya al lago, y se moje... no....... me pueden ver" _entonces pensó en algo que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza y su felicidad se volvió preocupación _"¿y... ¿si me descubren?"_ , pero su reflexión duro solo unos segundos _"¡Bah! Ya veré que invento....... al fin y al cabo por algo soy rico, el poder de mi padre tiene que servir de algo"._

 Malfoy estaba muy feliz, pero no sabia que más hacer, no podía perder esta oportunidad, tenia que aprovecharla, no podía hacer grandes cosas por que lo podían descubrir, por el ahora mismo le ordenaba a la sangre sucia tomar veneno, uno que le doliera y la matara poco a poco hasta que o moría por le veneno o por el dolor que este le causaba, pero eso seria muy escandaloso, además había un detalle muy crucial e importante........ ¿de donde sacaba el veneno?, _"no puedo ir a Hogsmeade y comprar uno........ tampoco puedo pedirle a mis padres uno..... aunque fuese una buena causa... eliminar una sangre impura desgraciada........." _y de repente se le ocurrió una solución a su dilema. Mato dos pájaros de un solo golpe, no solo practicaría la maldición si no que también la tan ansiada venganza...... una con la que le daría una lección a Snape y a Elizabeth. A Severus le enseñaría a no volverse a fijar en gente que no es de su categoría y clase, y a la sangre sucia que no debería de ser tan insolente… _"no puedo atacar a Severus de frente, por que no me conviene, pero que mejor para hacerlo sufrir que esta sangre impura..... si no le gusta esta maldita, no le afectara.... pero........ si realmente le gusta, le dolerá más que mil maldiciones prohibidas, con eso de que el es tan "caballeroso"  y estúpido... creo que en el fondo el idiota es un sentimentalista reprimid........... aunque no la puedo controlar a la distancia, siempre que me acerque tendré el control............. puedo hasta matarla....  hacerla que se ahogue en el lago ella sola..... pero seria muy arriesgado........ si no es necesario no lo haré...... tampoco debo confiar tanto en mi buena suerte..... no me conviene tener un expediente negro en el colegio........"_

-Si, es perfecto (dijo en un susurro), ahora si que los dos se van a arrepentir, no es una maldad digna de recordar, pero bueno...............


	5. Acontecimientos extraños

***************************************************************************

N/A:, HOLA!!!, que tal?, gracias a todos por sus Review, de verdad, todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes, muchísimas gracias.

-Anvi-Snape, Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que termines esa súper historia!!!!, me gusta esa parejita inusual, juaz!!

-Lady Korin, Gracias también a ti por leer mi historia, espero encontrarte otra ves en el msn, dale saludes a tu hermana de mi parte, y dile que me escriba algún día no?, es que quiero preguntarle, como siguió con algo que me había contado. Y por supuesto felicitarte y decirte que me fascina tu historia eres muy ingeniosa.

-Saly Potter Snape: muchas gracias, claro que voy a tratar de actualizar

-Brujita Triste: Gracias amiguita, como siempre respondiendo con el estandarte en alto de la amistad.

-Pottermaniaca:ummm Gracias por tu review, de verdad!!, me hace pensar que es posible que la historia esta fea!!, y pues bien te comprendo.

-Jany: hola, bueno.....la verdad no te conoscos, (solo por referencias de Lil_granger), y muchisimas gracias por dejar tu review, la verdad, me motiva que la gente Ron&Hermione lea y pues le guste, muchisimas gracias.

-annita64 Lupin-Black: Gracias tambien a ti por tu review, se ve que de verdad la leiste, muchisimas gracias, que te ayas tomado la molestia de escribir, la verdad gracias.

Y a todos los demás muchisimas gracias, si no fuese por ustedes estuviera traumada, ja, ja, ja

Por que realmente amar a alguien que la gente no considera digna de amar es lo mejor que uno puede hacer, muchas veces estas personas son simplemente lo mejor, todo es tenerles un poquito de paciencia, y comprenderlas, la verdad he aprendido algo, que me servirá el resto de mi vida.

No hay humano que no se doblegue ante el amor..... Aunque no lo parezca esta seudo escritora lo a aprendido muy bien, definitivamente verdad Mari Cari ~_^, mejor conocida en FF, como la gran lunasirnape, hey definitivamente eres excelente! . Bueno, mientras los dejo con el cap, 5, pero antes una frase de Bécquer!!!, es poeta, para serles sincera la poesía no me gusta mucho que digamos pero, realmente Bécquer es  alguien muy importante que aunque lo niegue si que es MUY significativo, verdad Lil Granger, (ya sabes lo que pienso sobre tu nick)

  .......... "Mientras que se ría el alma sin que los labios rían, mientras se llore sin que el llanto acuda a nublar la pupila mientras el corazón y la cabeza batallando prosiguen, mientras allá esperanzas y recuerdos..........abra poesía "   en este caso Fic´s

**CAPITULO V .-ACONTECIMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS.-**

Elizabeth llego a la sala común de Ravenclaw, un poco confundida, pero feliz por haber encontrado su libro, solo se acordaba de a ver tenido un pequeño encuentro con Malfoy del cual ella no recordaba muy bien, pero daba igual!, al fin y al cabo ¿a quien le interesa un encuentro con Malfoy?. Noto que no había nadie en la sala común _"por Dios....¿abran dormido todo el día? _Elizabeth subió al dormitorio, y no vio a nadie.....¿_y las demás?,  deben estar comiendo talvez?, aunque es muy temprano para la cena, pero teniendo en cuenta que no almorzaron... .....bueno...la verdad tengo un poco de hambre iré al gran comedor. _

Elizabeth bajo al gran comedor, y para su sorpresa estaba lleno, se acerco a la mesa de Ravenclaw y distinguió a Jessica, se acerco y se sentó en su típico asiento. Noto que Jessica estaba a punto de terminar de comer.

-Oye Elizabeth, donde andabas?, le dijo muy preocupada Jessica.

-Fui al parque..a traer un libro que había olvidado.

-¿solo eso?, le dijo ella extrañada.

-Si......oye, si que están comiendo temprano, le dijo Elizabeth divertida.

-¿Temprano?, ¿estas loca?, le dijo muy confundida.

-por que dices eso?, claro que es temprano creo que lo más son como las..no se.....5:30?, 5:45, talvez?. Le dijo no dándole importancia.

-Oye...estas un poco desubicada no te parece?, son las 7:30. Le dijo Jessica muy seria

-queee?!, no puede ser, yo vi el reloj antes de ir a traer el libro, y lo más que me e podio tardar a sido talvez, 30 o 45 minutos. Le dijo muy segura

-Pues no!, te has tardado alrededor de 2 horas con 30 minutos, me parece, le dijo mirando asía el techo haciendo cálculos

-No!,.tu........ tu me estas tomando el pelo, le dijo con una sonrisa segura.

-No has visto por las ventanas cuando has venido aquí lo oscuro que estaba?, vamos Elizabeth cuéntame que has estado asiendo?, le dijo con un tono de misterio.

-Nada!, solamente fui por mi libro, eso es todo....(frunce el entrecejo y cruza los brazos).... y tuve un encuentro con Malfoy, me reto, pero al final me fui y creo que desistió de la idea de batirnos, eso es todo!, luego fui a la torre y cuando subí a los dormitorios y vi que no estaban resolví venirme a comer, pues tenia un poco de hambre. 

-que raro......sabes?, al principio creí que te avías encontrado con Snape (levanta una ceja y pone cara sospechosa), pero el estaba ahí en la mesa, así que descarte esa idea, el que se atraso fue Malfoy, abra venido ase unos.....30 minutos.......bueno, creo que perdiste la noción del tiempo amiga.

-Quizás, dijo Elizabeth muy pensativa.....bueno, (soltando un suspiro, y descruzando los brazos) mejor ya no le demos vuelta al asunto, y comeré por que tengo muchísima hambre. 

Elizabeth termino de comer y se fue directamente a la cama, estaba muy cansada, no entendía por que si relativamente  su día había estado tranquilo, pero bueno.... solo puso la cabeza en la almohada y cayo dormida.

El día domingo Elizabeth la paso tranquila, solo los demás estaban muy ocupados con las tareas retrasadas, hasta Jessica, así que decidió dejarlas en paz y se fue con rumbo a la explanada, cuando salió del castillo noto una gran corriente de frió, _"claro, estamos en invierno, es obvio que en el castillo está más cálido por la calefacción que hay dentro", _ entro y saco una bufanda y un abrigo para poder salir tranquilamente.  ahora si que tenia unas enormes ganas de contemplar el lago, aunque estuviera congelado, estando ahí recordó la ves que ella y Severus habían estado en ese lugar.....fue un día maravilloso, hasta el clima era perfecto, pero claro todo avía sido gracias a la poción, algo que nunca se repetiría, llego hasta el árbol y se recostó contemplo el lago por un momento y luego se acostó del todo en la nieve, no estaba tan helada a pesar de todo, se sentía bien bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, ya que a pesar de ser invierno el sol apenas se asomaba. Sintiendo una extraña tranquilidad, como si se hubiese alejado de todos y de todo, eso era lo que necesitaba, desde asía mucho que no sentia esa paz interna . Luego bajaría al lago.

 Mientras tanto en el castillo.....

-Severus!!!, préstame tu trabajo!

-Sabes Lucios (pasándole unos pergaminos) deberías de hacer tus trabajos, si no te quedaras así (señalando a Crabbe y Goyle, que se estaban golpeando mutuamente, a ver quien se desmayaba primero).

-No es para tanto Sev, eso es....como decírtelo....¿deficiencia mental de nacimiento?, (se dibuja una sonrisa en los dos)

-Hola muchachos!!!, dice una vos que provenía tras de ellos, ambos giraron la cabeza asía donde provenía la vos

-Hola Saimert, ¿has terminado tus trabajos?, le pregunta Malfoy.

-Bueno, si, o más bien dicho me los están terminando, y tu?

-Ya los estoy copiando. le dijo y regreso a su trabajo

-Y tu Sev?

-De quien crees que esta copiando?, le dice con el entrecejo fruncido

-Que te parece si vamos a caminar Sev?, le dice Saimert pegándosele al brazo.

-No, gracias, le dice retirándole su brazo de mal humor.

-Bueno, discúlpame, -viéndolo de pies a cabeza y con la boca entre abierta- entonces ¿platicamos?

-Eso estamos asiendo no?, le dice un poco impaciente.

-Mira Sev, yo trato de ser amable contigo, pero tu no lo permites, le dice un poco molesta.

-Pues no te molestes tanto y déjame en paz!, le dijo muy bruscamente, Saimert iba a decir algo cuanto la vos de Malfoy los interrumpi

-Vaya!, parecen esposos!, esta bien que practiquen, así cuando se casen ya tendrán práctica, Saimert agacho la cabeza muy sonrojada y Snape un poco molesto dijo.

-Calla!, deja de hablar estupideces, parece que por tanto trabajo empiezas a desvariar.

-Si, Severus tiene razón dijo Saimert, -levantado la cabeza- como crees que yo me fijaría en este.

-Pues me alegra!, le dijo Snape sin darle importancia 

-Claro, como crees que teniendo tantos pretendientes, me conformaría contigo. Su tono se escuchaba muy agresivo 

-Si, tu tan hermosa, tienes razón, tienes la belleza de una caja de Pandora, muy llamativa por fuera, y por dentro con todos los males posibles e imposibles de imaginar, se lo dijo en un tono suavemente hiriente

-Y tu?, eres un idiota. Le dijo muy molesta

-ya basta!, no quiero ser ....descortés contigo....pero tu me estas buscando, le dijo muy sereno.

-Si, claro!!, como no soy la sangre sucia esa. Snape, y Malfoy se removieron incómodos

-Basta!, no metas....... en esto a Elizabeth. Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente, ella se puso muy nerviosa, sentirlo tan cerca, eso le había pasado desde que lo conocía, el era el único capaz de hacerla temblar con su vos, y eso le fascinaba, sus gestos todo el, era el perfecto Slytherin y por eso siempre la ponía muy nerviosa .- retrocedió un paso.-

-Pues...es la verdad!, -le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y llena de rabia -. Hasta imagínate ya la llamas por su nombre!!, a una sangre sucia!!!.-y apretó más los puños hasta casi hacerse daño-.Sabes después te darás cuenta de que hay gente mejor que otras, y que tu desaprovechas algunas oportunidades por nimiedades, y entonces es cuando te vas a arrepentir.

-Lo dudo, además ¿de que diablos estas hablando?, le dijo Snape desconcertado y con zozobra

-Que a ti te gusta la maldita SANGRE SUCIA, sabes antes nos llevábamos en lo que cabe bien....pero ahora, no se, como si tu vida girara alrededor de lo que haga o diga esa desgraciada sangre impura. Snape palideció.

-Eso....... No...... Es............ Cierto, ¿en que te basas?, al parecer tu también estas delirando 

Le dijo tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que aquellas palabras le habían causado

-¿qué en que me baso?, pues nada más hay que mencionar Sangre sucia y tus ojos brillan, cada ves que la ves.......la ves como estar viendo no se que,.....púdrete Snape!, le dijo ella al borde de llorar, Snape se sentía inquieto....¿tan evidente era?, pero...¿cómo?....tendría que disimular más.

-Bueno, ya cállense los dos que no me dejan copiar en paz!, les espeto Malfoy, Saimert se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde avía venido. Malfoy levanto la cabeza y lo vio con recelo

-¿ves?, no soy el único que lo a notado.

-no empieces Lucios, le dijo Snape ya fastidiado.

-Aya tu....sabes, no has notado que le gustas a Saimert?, le dijo en un susurro

-Puede ser.........le dijo muy sombrío

-Ella es muy bonita, ¿qué no la ves?, y es como nosotros, no es -poniendo cara de asco-....una sangre sucia

-Eso esta bien, tienes razón, es bonita......pero no me llama la atención.

-¿y, entonces que?, te gustan las impurezas?, le dijo con sorna.

-Yo no he dicho nada, y ya deja de sacar ese tema, no tiene sentido. Le dijo apoyando las manos con brusquedad y frunciendo el entrecejo en la mesa en la que estaba escribiendo Malfoy, este último solo se limito a levantar la vista y frunció también el entrecejo.

-Eres tan quisquilloso........bueno vete que quiero terminar de trabajar, le dijo y asiendo un ademán para que se fuera. 

_"Maldito Lucios,....bueno, que más da..............así que se me percibe, soy un estúpido!, hasta por encima de la ropa se me nota que me gusta Elizabeth, bien pues vamos a disimular un poco más, aunque..creo que ya no será necesario, es todo cuestión que me proponga, un no rotundo, no puede ser y ya.....y que la aproveche Black..."_, 

Severus salió asía el parque, se detuvo y pensó en ir a la explanada, pero al final decidió mejor bajar al lago pero de todas maneras pasaría por la explanada, "_aquí no hay nada que hacer...creo que debí de a ver dejado las tareas para última hora, por lo menos estuviera ocupado, y Malfoy no me hubiese copiado" _iba con las cejas casi juntas y los labios apretados, con las manos apretadas por el frió, su aliento se escurría por entre sus labios manifestándose en un claro humo que el frió causaba, caminando a grandes zancadas, iba subiendo la explanada y vio el típico árbol y recordó  la sombra de aquel árbol que varias veces ya lo avía cubierto, sentía como el recuerdo de aquella sombra lo invitaba a descansar, estaba dispuesto a relajarse, y de paso talvez dormir un poco, "_auque con este frió, lo dudo, mi espalda se congelaría" .   _

Elizabeth estaba absorta viendo las ramas de los árboles y de cómo la débil luz solar se colaba entre medio de ellas, el frío no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, pero lo que si es que estaba en una total tranquilidad, un silencio absoluto  .........pero de pronto algo rompió la armonía de aquel lugar, pasos que se acercaban, cerro los ojos deseando que no fuese un juego de su imaginación, reconocía esos pasos, estaba más que segura de saber a quien pertenecían esos pasos, y es que donde estuviera, siempre podía percibir y reconocer esos pasos, estuviera donde estuviera, de repente esos pasos se pararon de golpe.

Snape se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien en ese lugar, y no cualquier persona, estaba a la par de ella, Snape hubiese querido poder usar la aparición y desaparecerse de ahí y aparecer en cualquier lugar, se dio media vuelta, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, un par de pasos había dado cuando.........

-¿Severus?, le dijo con un tono de extrañeza. Severus entre medio cerro los ojos y soltando un suspiro que se manifestó por medio de aquel humo que el frió es capaz de provocar  se resigno a contestar.

-hola Elizabeth. Le dijo el, con su tono habitual . Ella abrió los ojos y giro su cara asía donde el, ella seguía acostada.

-¿qué haces?, le pregunto sonriéndole

-Nada......yo.......venia a ...ver el lago, el dijo el siempre de espaldas.

-Ah!, bueno...y...¿te quedaras?, le dijo ella un poco apenada, Snape se dio media vuelta dándole la cara 

-No, le dijo cortante

-po....¿por qué?, es que acaso te............ incomodo?, le pregunto ella con un tono inocente.

_-_No...

_-_y entonces?, le pregunto un poco impaciente.

-No quiero importunar.......le dijo con aire de simpleza, se dio la vuelta, pero la vos de Elizabeth lo detuvo.

-No inoportunas.....(Snape la ve por encima de su hombro)....ven, conversemos un rato..........digo.......si tu quieres. 

Snape suelta el aire con brusquedad, y se acerca a ella, se sentó a la par de Elizabeth, dejando por supuesto una distancia considerable. Los dos perdieron la vista en el horizonte. Pero luego Elizabeth desvío su mirada asía Severus, el capto la mirada de Elizabeth y la volvió a ver, compartieron un minuto de intercambio de miradas, en el cual instintivamente ambos se habían acercado, estaban sumergidos en un trance tan maravilloso en el cual estaban perdiendo la conciencia de sus actos, a tal punto que tenían los ojos cerrados, la respiración de ambos era agitada, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la calidez que sus cuerpos emanaban, estaban tan cerca que el roce de sus labios se daría de un momento a otro

Pero la mente le espeto a Snape que aquello era peligroso "_Basta!, aléjate, no sabes a lo que esto los llevara...además igual debe ser con Black"_ , Snape bajo la cabeza y vio asía un lado retornando a su antigua posición, Elizabeth sintió el alejamiento de este e hizo lo mismo. 

-Severus...yo......le dijo muy suavemente.

-Elizabeth, yo no pretendía........estaba respirando descompaginadamente al igual que Elizabeth, y era visible a través del claro humo que había aumentado en intensidad.

-n..no te preocupes, le dijo Elizabeth brindándole una sonrisa cálida, los dos se vieron nuevamente, con algo de vergüenza.  Elizabeth reflejaba, bienestar y felicidad, y Snape un miedo latente oculto en lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía muy vulnerable, y estúpido. 

-Bueno...(dijo rompiendo bruscamente el contacto visual, y perdiendo su vista en el horizonte) es mejor que me vaya, .......ya es tarde y...Lucios me debe de estar esperando. Le dijo intranquilo 

-Tan rápido?, le pregunta un poco incrédula.

-Si, le dice cortante y poniendo las manos en la nieve.

-Espera...no es por mi o si?, el dice un poco triste.

-no.

-Que bien creía que me tenias miedo, tu sabes se vería raro que un Slytherin le huyera a una Ravenclaw!, dijo con una sonrisa 

-¿te estas burlando de mi?, le pregunto algo exasperado.

-Tanto así como una burla.......

-Por que si te estas burlando de mi, no tienes motivos suficientes como para hacerlo, en cambio yo........

-Tu?,.... que?, ¿acaso yo doy motivos para burla?, le dijo frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Si, y no son motivos agradables, le dijo muy serio.

-ah!, de veras?, como cual?, le pregunto empezando a molestarse.

-Como que tu interrogatorio es peor que el de Filch. Le dijo en un susurro

-en que sentido?, le pregunto  inquisitivamente.

-En....que.....es.....muy molesto, le dijo despreciablemente.

-Molesto?, estas insinuando que mi actitud o mi  presencia te molesta?, le pregunto muy irritada.

-tómalo como tu quieras, le dijo tajantemente.

-así claro!, acaba de hablar "monedita de oro" le dijo con ironía

-Por lo menos yo lo acepto!, y nunca me veras rogándole a nadie su amistad............y mucho menos haciendo bajezas, le dijo muy mordazmente

-de que rayos estas hablando?, (le pregunto un poco confundida), tu siempre tienes esa costumbre de hablar enigmáticamente, ¿por qué no tienes el valor para decirme las cosas en la cara tal y como son?, o mejor dicho tal y como las piensas, le dijo con impaciencia

-Yo no estoy pensando nada!, tu me preguntaste yo respondo, sencillo ¿lo entiendes?, le dijo con mofa

-Sabes?, no conocía este lado tuyo, realmente, eres.......eres....tan despreciable si te lo propones, le dijo con el mismo tono enfadado

-Si?, pues, sorpresa!, le dice con una desagradable sonrisa.

-eres tan eufemístico. Le dice con desaire

-te felicito!, al parecer tu vocabulario consta de más de cuatro palabras, le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Basta!, no voy a permitir que me humilles!, si los demás te lo permiten que bien!, pero yo no!, le dijo muy indignada y casi gritando

-Disculpe señorita Sparrow, veo que esta acostumbrada a que todos la carguen, ¿no le gusta mi manera de ser?, pues bien, creo que debería de pasar más tiempo con gente, que diga y haga una sarta de cosas para impresionarla, pero yo paso de eso.

-pero, ¿qué hablas?, le dijo incandescente.

-OH!, disculpa es cierto, aquí el tonto soy yo!, por ver las cosas al revés, eres tu la que trata de impresionar a.....a....... (gesticula con la boca, como reprimiéndose algo, y rápidamente añade) ......ciertas personas.

-mira!, Snape, yo no se cual es tu problema, pero sea lo que sea no vengas a tratar de desquitarte conmigo, ¿vale?, mejor me voy!, no te soporto ni un minuto más! Le dijo alzando la vos 

-No  te molestes, el que se va soy yo!, le dice muy molesto y poniéndose de pie.

-No me dirás lo que te molesta?, le pregunto con frialdad

-En pocas palabras y para que lo entiendas...(se da la vuelta), lo que me molesta eres tu!

-pues, perdóname!,(se pone de pie) deberías de irte!,(señalando asía otro lado)  ya que no soportas mi presencia!, y la verdad yo no soporto la tuya!!!! le dice muy alterada y roja de ira.

-Bien!, muy buena decisión,  creo que lo mismo deseo, le dijo sin expresión en el rostro

-No quiero verte nunca más, le dijo con la vos quebrada.

-adiós señorita Sparrow!,(le dice dándole la espalda) espero que....sus deseos se le cumplan, y espero que cuando la vuelva a ver ya no este tan.....descarriada?, si creo que así es.

-no digo más para no caer tan bajo.

-creo que ya callo, le dijo y se fue sin esperar respuesta. empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo dejando a Elizabeth sumergida en un profundo mar de dudas.

Snape iba maldiciendo por todo el camino asía el castillo pero sin ver asía atrás, tenia el deseo de regresar y arreglar la situación, pero no debía. _"no tengo que regresar.......además..... ¿para que?.......para que me diga una sarta de cosas que no quiero oír?.........para que me diga, que no me hubiese molestado en regresar, que ni que yo fuese Black", _cuando dijo esto último el corazón le dio un vuelco. _"esta muy bien que me pasen estas cosas, por imbecil!, por que yo nunca debí fijarme en una asquerosa sangre sucia!, por que eso es lo que es, una asquerosa sangre sucia y .........una zorra, Lucios tiene razón, que graciosa, muy contenta conmigo, y seguramente igual con Black, asiéndome sentir y pensar otras cosas que están muy lejos de la verdad, por que con todos es igual! pero esto se acabo!, es absurdo pensar que yo me voy a rendir a sus pies como Black! ..............nunca más volverá a jugar conmigo,  aquí termina está maldita entaira!"_ y pensando esto entro al castillo en busca de Malfoy que seguramente no había terminado de copiar. Así que pensando mejor las cosas se fue directamente a su dormitorio.

Elizabeth estaba confundida y triste, se regreso al castillo y llevaba la mente en blanco, llego a la sala común y vio que todos estaban trabajando incluyendo a Jessica, llego a su habitación y se acostó en su cama con los ojos enfocados en una de las ventanas....._ "que le habrá pasado?, ¿habré conocido al verdadero Severus Snape?, pero....antes, era tan...amable, todo un caballero...yo estaba casi conciente que no le debía de agradar mucho, por el hecho de ser sangre sucia, pero no se, hubieron momentos que pensé que lejos de disgustarle, talvez...no se, creía que había algo más entre los dos.....pero no!!!, como siempre, yo viendo cosas donde no las hay, definitivamente yo alucino cosas....no es nada agradable, se comporto como todo un Slytherin, aunque bueno, que se podría esperar  ....tenia la esperanza que tal vez, realmente el era diferente de los demás Slytherins, o de cómo los merodeadores lo  pintaban......como si tuviera esa personalidad por necesidad y no por que realmente fuera así.......pero veo que me equivoque", _sus ojos empezaron a escocer agua, y apretujo su cara contra la almohada, _"maldito Snape espero no verte en lo que resta de este último año"......_y rompió a llorar, unos horas después de meditar y pensar en medio de las lagrimas se quedo dormida 

Al día siguiente todo iba normal en las vidas de ambos, nada más que con una chispa de tristeza, que sus amigos notaron, pero que no comentaron, solo en el caso de Elizabeth que Jessica trataba de sonsacarle, pero esta ves Elizabeth se había propuesto a no decir nada, y no lo aria, ¿para que?, no valía la pena.

Elizabeth!!!, escucho decir a alguien desde atrás, de ellas, las dos volvieron a ver y vieron a un sonriente Sirius..

-ah!, hola Sirius!!!, le dijo Elizabeth un tanto apagada

-Hola Cariño, ¿cómo estas?, le pregunto Sirius de muy buen humor.

-Hola Sirius, saludo Jessica

-Hola!, le dijo Sirius más por compromiso que por querer saludar.....se quedaron un rato callados, y luego Elizabeth le dijo muy intrigada.

-¿qué pasa Sirius?, 

-Bueno...nada...yo...bueno...te venia a preguntar...tu sabes....lo de aquel asunto que dejamos ayer a medias

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

-¿a que te.....

-SIRIUS!!!!, una vos masculina detrás de ellos venia corriendo muy agitada.

-James?, que pasa?, le pregunto el muy extrañado.

-Remus, la biblioteca, luna llena, mi capa.

-OH!, es cierto...pero es muy temprano todavía no?

-Si, pero es que hay que terminar pronto las tareas para ir a donde tu sabes a lo que tu sabes

-Será genial!!,  a donde iremos hoy?, le pregunto muy curioso.

-Bueno...James se quedo callado viendo a las dos chicas y Sirius comprendió.

-AH!, cierto......¿nos vemos después Elizabeth?

-Si, claro.

-Pero no te me vayas a esconder ¿eh?, le dijo cerrándole un ojo y con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Por supuesto que no Sirius. Le dijo Elizabeth divertida

-Bueno Adiós, les dijo a ambas, James también se despido y se fueron

-¿qué asunto?, le pregunto inquisitivamente Jessica.

-No se, seguramente lo de si lo perdonaba o no, aunque yo ya le deje bien claro que el esta perdonado y que no me a hecho nada.

-AH!!, por lo del baile?, le dijo entendiendo.

-Si, por eso, le dijo con seguridad

-Vaya!, si que le debes de gustar mucho, para que este tan interesado en que lo perdones.

-No, lo que pasa....es que.....Sirius....están......Sirius.

-JA!, buena descripción!, le dijo Jessica las dos rieron. Después el día siguió siendo normal, cuando estaba a punto de finalizar Jessica seguía obstinada por saber que le ocurría a su amiga.

-Elizabeth!, por Dios yo se que te pasa algo, (le dijo Jessica, mientras iban rumbo a la clase de pociones era la última clase del día).

-No Jessica, de verdad!, no me pasa nada!, ya te lo he dicho, le dijo ya algo hostigada, todo el día se había pasado evitando las preguntas de Jessica

-Esta bien, no te volveré a preguntar......pero si algo te molesta deberías decírmelo no crees?, las penas son más livianas cuando las compartes.

-Gracias Jes (sonrisa forzada), pero realmente no me pasa nada,....¿qué podría pasarme?.

En esos momentos, iban llegando al salón y Snape estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados aparentemente esperando a Malfoy, cuando Elizabeth vio a Snape, el corazón le dio un vuelco, pero estaba decidida a no bajar la mirada. Snape capto su mirada altiva y decidió no quitarse de la puerta así le demostraría que no le tenia "miedo" , ni nada por el estilo, Elizabeth y Jessica entraron al mismo tiempo, y Elizabeth entro del lado que Snape estaba apoyado, el no se movió ni un centímetro para dejarla pasar, Jessica que no cedía tampoco ni un espacio, no es que fuera gorda, pero la puerta no daba el ancho para que dos personas más una apoyada en el marco pudieran pasar, así que como consecuencia de esto Jessica le dio un leve empujón a Elizabeth causando que cayera de lado sobre Snape, el instintivamente descruzo los brazos pero siguió en la misma posición.  Cuando paso esto a Snape le recorrió un escalofrió igual que a Elizabeth, ella estaba muy roja, Snape solo giro su cabeza asía fuera del salón, los dos estaban muy nerviosos por que aquella situación no era ni cómoda ni agradable para ninguno de los dos, aunque en el fondo a los les había fascinado aquella coincidencia, sin embargo los dos trataron de hacer ver que a ninguno le había importado aquel encuentro físico. Por la actitud tan altanera de los dos Jessica comprendió por que Elizabeth andaba tan triste.

-Acaso te has peleado con Snape?, le pregunto Jessica cuando estaban un poco lejos.

-Por que dices eso ?, le dijo, con un tono de simpleza.

-no sean hablado en la puerta, a pesar de que casi lo abrazas, le dijo Jessica con un tono burlón.

-Yo? (poniéndose roja), nada de eso, solo nos rozamos es todo!, no seas tan exagerada que apenas mi brazo toco su estomago. 

-Yo juraría que lo querías abrazar, la verdad así se vio, y Snape también, te quería abrazar.

-No seas tan absurda!!!, por Dios!. Jessica se rió a carcajada limpia y sin decir más se sentaron en su respectiva banca.

Los primero quince minutos estuvieron bien, el profesor hablo y hablo todo lo que quiso, pero la última frase que dijo horrorizo a Severus y Elizabeth.

-.....Así que esos buenos resultados no sean logrado, con respecto al ambiente de trabajo, cuando ustedes laboren, que posiblemente será dentro de poco no trabajaran solo con Slytherins, o solo con Ravenclaws, además están a punto de salir así que bien........he decidido que se reúnan nuevamente las parejas organizadas ya anteriormente.....las parejas de la poción de amor.....Snape sintió que iba a vomitar el estomago, y Elizabeth sentía una angustia tremenda.

-Bueno!,.....(arrugando el entrecejo) ¿no hable claro?, reúnanse como estaban antes.....(nadie se movia), ¡¡¡AHORA!!!   

Todos empezaron a moverse y Elizabeth guardo sus cosas, con un temor opresivo manifestado en el temblor que su cuerpo experimentaba. Jessica la miro como si fuera la última vez que la vería, Elizabeth se puso de pie (con las piernas temblándole) compartió una mirada llena de suplicio con su amiga, sintiendo que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.


	6. El juego a penas empieza

Sorpresa!!!, les regalo el capitulo 6, para que vean que no paso sin hacer nada, y es que hoy estoy muy ocupada con la Universidad pero, prometo que actualizare más seguido, por supuesto todo dependerá de los Review, ¿verdad?, por que si no la leen para que seguirla ¿no creen?, bueno esperando sus opiniones!!!!!, ja, ja, ja, 

**************************************************************************

** CAPITULO VI. -EL JUEGO APENAS EMPIEZA.-**

-Suerte!, (le susurro Jessica)

 Elizabeth sentía como si iba a su fusilamiento, el corazón lo tenia muy acelerado, y tenia una angustia horrible, que no difería de la Snape.....Se iba acercando y ya Snape había apartado sus cosas, dejando libre la mitad de la banca.

_"Por Dios...y que digo?, ¿qué ago?, trato de entablar conversación, NO!, yo no me voy a doblegar! ..nada, no voy a hablar nada, eso es!, es todo solo trabajo, y ya!, solo limitarme a trabajar, además quien quiere hablar con un patán....?_"

Elizabeth estaba a unos pasos de llegar Snape la esperaba de espaldas pero sentia muy cercana la presencia de ella, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso.

_"Por Merlin, ...¿por qué yo?, vaya suerte,...y ahora, que ago?,...no se nada......bueno eso are nada!, será como tener a otra compañera, es todo, es solo tu compañera, Severus, nada más, que rídiculo temerle a una compañera!, ........y muy desagradable por cierto..."_

Los dos trataban de darse valor cada uno a su manera y cuando Elizabeth llego a la banca, se sentó y se puso a ver fija la pizarra, Snape se sentó tratando de hacerlo lo más lejos posible y viendo asía su izquierda, al lado contrario de donde estaba Elizabeth.

 Jessica se sentó con su antigua compañera a tras de ellos dos, y para terminar de colmar las cosas, la compañera de Jessica era Saimert.

-Bueno, mis.....(viendo a todos con cara de enojo)..queridos alumnos, empecemos a trabajar sin perder tiempo, ya que se tardaron una eternidad en moverse que se nos ha ido un muy preciable tiempo.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir, los ingredientes de la poción que iban a realizar, los dos se ignoraban totalmente, Jessica los contemplaba con preocupación y Saimert con euforia.

Después de que el profesor terminara de escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra y el procedimiento todos se dispusieron a trabajar en silencio y rápido.

-Profesor, disculpe - decía una vos que venia desde la puerta, era un alumno, pero no cualquier alumno, era nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black-, la enfermera lo manda a llamar, dice que necesita aquella poción que usted sabe.

-una poción que yo se?, dijo el profesor extrañado

-Si...el antídoto del filtro de a....

-Así..... cierto!!!-el profesor se levanto muy pensativo y se dirigio hasta a la puerta- quien se llegue a salir del salón o no a terminado para cuando yo buelva recibirá un castigo ejemplar, (dijo el con cara de pocos amigos que borro la idea de descansar de algunos)

-Gracias señor Black,........ sígame!

El profesor salió seguido de Black pero este último antes de partir vio asía el pupitre de Elizabeth que lo observaba, pero no solo ella, si no Jessica y Snape de reojo, el le cerro un ojo muy provocativamente y luego estiro la mano en puño apuntando asía ella, se llevo la misma al pecho y le hizo una reverencia y puso la mejor sonrisa conquistadora al estilo del gran Black

-SEÑOR BLACK!!!, se escucho un grito proferido por el profesor que se escuchaba ya lejos, y agitando la mano se fue.

-Viste!!!, te lo dije!!!!, muy bien Elizabeth yo sabia!!!!!, tu le gustas mucho a Sirius!!!, lo sabia!!!, le decía Jessica muy feliz.

-Cálmate Jes!!, baja la vos, o nos ira mal, le decia Elizabeth desesperada.

-Es que le gustas al guapo de Sirius, no lo puedo creer!!!, ósea...si ...lo puedo creer ...ósea que suerte tienes, por que no cualquiera le gusta a Sirius, estamos hablando del codiciado, popular, Sirius Black, cualquier chica diera la mitad de su vida por salir con el por que el están...

-Podrías cerrar la boca?!!!, estamos trabajando, luego pueden hablar de su fascínate vida social, dijo Snape con un tono suavemente peligroso y muy concentrado en medir  en una probeta pus de armadillo

-Esta bien, no te pongas así, no es para tanto, .....no te pongas celoso, le espeto.

A Snape se le callo la probeta de la impresión y Elizabeth boto el tintero que tenia en las manos, los dos se ruborizaron hasta Snape, que en su piel cetrina se notaba perfectamente, todos los volvieron a ver por el ruido que provocaron, sobre todo por que la probeta se quebró causando un eco espantoso en el aula. Snape se agacho rápidamente para ocultar su vergüenza, para disimular empezó a limpiar el suelo y a recoger los trozos finos de lo que antes había sido una probeta.

Elizabeth por su lado estaba terminando lo que le tocaba de su poción, la mente la puso en blanco, no quería pensar cosas que no eran, tanto como de Sirius como de Severus, que raro la había saludado Sirius, y la reacción de...

-¿Sev?, preguntaba una vos tras ellos.

-¿qué quieres?, le pregunto un Snape irritado.

-¿Te pasa algo?, Saimert se había inclinado del lado de la banca de Snape para verlo mejor.

-No.......solo estoy recogiendo estos pedazos de vidrio. Le dijo el desde abajo.

-Que raro, la verdad creo que es primera ves que se te quiebra algo, tu eres muy cuidadoso y minucioso, por algo eres el mejor, le dijo ella tratando de ganar puntos con el y lejos de esto lo estaba molestando.

-Si, es cierto...gracias le dijo tratando de disimular la molestia.

-Bueno, para todo hay su primera ves ¿no?, el se levanto y se le quedo viendo muy cerca, en los ojos se le notaba la ira que estaba conteniendo por dentro, Saimert volvió a su lugar y el le dio la espalda, ella solo se limitaba a verlo. Cosa que Elizabeth noto, y no le agrado para nada.

-Mortcraft, vuelve al trabajo!, le espeto Jessica muy molesta.

Saimert no le dijo nada pero la vio como quien ve algo asqueroso y se limito a continuar con su trabajo.

El profesor retorno al salón, raramente tranquilo, y los dejo salir 5 minutos antes muy amablemente y no les reviso la poción, cosa que fue un alivio para Snape y Elizabeth que aunque la había terminado no estaban seguros si funcionaria, por no tener suficiente pus de armadillo. Ambos se levantaron de la banca guardaron sus cosas, y se fueron sin dirigirse la palabra.

-Si que se molesto ese muchachito!, dijo Jessica, muy divertida. (iban rumbo al gran comedor para la cena)

-Claro que si!, que esperabas?, el es muy responsable.

-HUY!",si el y su sentido de responsabilidad!, le dijo poniendo una risa tonta, y luego cambio su semblante a uno más serio.......vamos Elizabeth, se puso así por que le dieron celos de que tu le gustes a Sirius, como el muchachito seguramente tiene baja el autoestima pues,...

-No era por eso Jessica, claro que no...estoy más que segura que Snape...

-¿Snape?, tu le llamabas (poniendo ojos soñadores), Severus!!!

-Es que .....

-Estan peleados..........¿ verdad?, le pregunto con un toque de sospecha

-no...bueno si, pero realmente....la verdad, si, pero es que me dejo las cosas bien en claro, y.....no definitivamente no le gusto a Snape.

-pero que dices??!!!, si más claro que esto no se puede, se pone celoso, lo del baile te reclamo por que no habías hido con el al baile!!!!, te parece poco?, oye son muchas señales la verdad no creo que no le gustes, fij........

-Me dijo que le incomodaba mi presencia, Le dijo ella pensativa.

-Que?!!, no puede ser!!!, si a ese...ese....ese...Snape tu le gustas..y mucho eh?

-No que va!, para nada, el muy idiota, me lo dijo bien claro el día que me fui a la explanada, ayer  ¿recuerdas.?

-emmm, si recuerdo que te fuiste de la sala común pero no sabia para donde, así que te peleaste con Snape?

-Si........la verdad no quiero hablar de ello, ¿para que?, lo único que si te digo que es que odia mi presencia,..y bueno.....Elizabeth estaba apunto de llorar.

-Cálmate queridita -le dice frotándole la cabeza y pensando que desearía ahorcar a ese maldito Slytherin- no vale la pena. Elizabeth respiro hondo y rodándole una lagrima que sin querer se le había escapado de sus ojos dijo con determinación.

-Tienes toda la razón no vale la pena!.

-Eso es!, además es un Slytherin, imagínate!, gran mala persona!, por eso yo nunca confié en ese, es que no se están extrañ....

-Elizabeth!

Las dos volvieron a ver y vieron que era Sirius que venia corriendo asía ellas, estaban frente a las puertas del gran comedor y Sirius llego agitado hasta ellas.

-Ho....hola...mu....mucha..chitas.....-Hizo un además para que le dieran tiempo y poder recobrar el aliento.

-Que pasa Sirius?, por que corres así?, le dijo Elizabeth extrañada.

-Que....ria.....al...alcanzarte....un .....segundo..por....por favor.

-que bárbaro Sirius!!, parece que corriste desde el campo de quidditch hasta aquí.

Sirius tomo aire con un fuerte ruido pero se vio aliviado, sintió como el aire llegaba por fin a sus pulmones.

-err..., si algo asi, para ser más exacto desde el sauce boxeador.

-¿qué?!!!, exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Que hacías ahí?, pregunto Elizabeth, ¿con quien estabas? pregunto Jessica al tiempo que Elizabeth había preguntado.  Sirius las vio a las dos algo confundido, no sabia a quien contestarle, se rio y luego dijo tranquilamente.

-Estaba,........emmm...recogiendo unos ...... Una especies rara, de..er...plantas que están cerca de el sauce, y estaba con los muchachos, ustedes saben, je!, los merodeadores, puso una sonrisa angelical.

-Ya veo....y que se te ofrecia?, pregunto Elizabeth dejando ese tema de lado.

-No, pues..solo queria hablar contigo...tu...tu sabes, -se notaba a Sirius nervioso y de ves en cuando veía a Jessica- ..lo ...bueno...este.....nosotros...en fin tenemos un asunto pendiente....¿recuerdas?.

-¿asunto pendiente?, pero si quedo claro, dijo Elizabeth muy segura.

-claro?, no la verdad....bueno...no...se..¿claro?

-Si, claro, tu sabes no hay problema, le dijo Elizabeth con simpleza.

-¿problema?.....¿cómo interpreto eso?, le pregunto perplejo.

-Asi, como te lo digo no hay problema!!!, no es para tanto Sirius ya te lo dije!.

-¿de que me estas hablando?, le pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa que denotaba incomprensión.

-De lo que hablamos el sábado por la tarde, cuando estabamos con Evans.

-¿Evans?,...osea ¿Lily?, yo te estoy hablando de lo que conversamos durante la cena....bueno....si o antes de la cena. Le dijo Sirius pensativo.

-¿antes de la cena?....yo no te e visto ni antes ni durante la cena de el sábado, le dijo ella con suma ignorancia.

-Circulen muchachos!!, dijo una vos severa tras ellos, era la profesora Macgonagall, que los veia un poco irritada.

-Bu..buenas noches dijeron los tres.

-Igual...ahora por favor entren!!!, dijo ella más molesta todavía.

-Disculpe profesora....solo iré...por algunas cosas a la torre dijo Sirius.

-Señor Black!, usted debería dar el ejemplo!, si no le restare puntos a mi casa!!, como es eso que están obstruyendo el paso asía el gran comedor?.

-Si profesora, prometo ya no hacerlo pero tengo que ir por esas cosas.

-Bueno, dece prisa, si no come no me interesa, pero que este aquí obstruyendo, y obstruyéndome a mi el paso... me molesta.

-Si, disculpe -dice Sirius empezando a caminar- Elizabeth, platicamos mañana, ¿vale?

-Si, vale, le dice ella muy extrañada.

-Señor Black!, ese no es el camino asía la torre!, le dice muy exasperada la profesora.

-OH!, tiene usted razón!, ahora si, ya ya me voy. Y empezó a correr hasta perderse de vista.

-Y ustedes señoritas andando!. Las dos se encaminaron a su mesa en silencio.

-De que hablaba Sirius?, le pregunto Jessica con rescelo.

-No se Jessica, no tengo ni la menor idea, le dijo mientras tomaba de su copa Jessica entre cerro los ojos con desconfianza y le dijo.

-Por que no me quieres contar?, no e sido buena amiga?, le pregunto evidentemente molesta.

-No!!, vamos amiguita, a ti te cuento todo!. Le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-No todo!, lo de Snape no me lo querías contar!, te lo tube que sacar, y lo de Sirius..

-De verdad!, yo no se de que habla Sirius, te lo juro!, en cuanto a lo de Snape, es solo que no quiero revivir eso es todo!, pero de verdad Sirius no se de lo que esta hablando.

-En serio?, le dijo con la cara seria.

-Si amiga de verdad!, y le froto la cabeza.

-Basta!, no hagas eso, ese es mi papel, le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo siento,  se rieron y empezaron a comer en silencio. Elizabeth se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin, y vio a Snape, "conversando", con Malfoy, luego volvió a ver asía la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que faltaban todos los merodeadores, le pareció raro, pero realmente no era la primera ves que no veía a los merodeadores en la cena, de ves en cuando se ausentaban unos días, nunca se avía parado a pensar en ello.  

_"a donde irán?, solo ellos lo saben, recuerdo que James menciono, a la luna llena, su capa y no se que mas....bueno, es propio de los merodeadores ser raros....por otro lado....que diablos le pasara a Sirius?, bueno...el siempre a sido así de raro, seguramente era una broma.....por que que yo recuerde ayer no le e visto, pero........si seguramente es una broma"_

Los días pasaron y todo iba normal Sirius trataba de acercarse a Elizabeth pero se veía que estaba ocupado, y cuando el podía ella estaba ocupada. Y por fin llego el tan anciado 14 de febrero y con el los típicos mensaje de amor, pues bien ese día cuando estaban en clase de pociones.....

-Agrégale más ajenjo....dijo Snape a Elizabeth muy serio.

-No tenias por que decírmelo.....muchas gracias....le dijo ella lo más frívola que pudo.

La relación entre los dos avía llegado a un punto muy estresante realmente sentían que era más la presión por estar juntos que la dificultad de las pociones.

-Bueno....conmemorando este importantísimo día, considerando que solo faltan 5 minutos para que termine la clase, y siendo la última y por ordenes del director-dijo esto último entre dientes-, pues daremos un breve espacio para que las lechuzas mensajeras entren al salón.

-QUE???!!!- exclamo Saimert muy desconcertada- yo creía que esto iba a ser en la sala común!!!!!, dijo poniéndose pálida. 

Termino de decir esto y muchísimas lechuzas entraron al salón, dejando caer paquetes, cartas, dulces, de todos los tamaños y colores. Las lechuzas los depositaban en las mesas o en os brazos de los alumnos.

-Mira Eli!!!, Robert, me envió una postal y una caja de dulces!!!, le dijo Jessica muy feliz.

-Que bueno por ti amiga!!!, le dijo esta última muy contenta por ella, y en esos precisos momentos en sus brazos una lechuza soltó un paquete de tamaño considerado, Elizabeth lo desenvolvió con extrañeza y saco de el un unicornio en miniatura, que se movía y relinchaba, traía una tarjeta con muchísimos corazones.

-Déjame ver!!!!, le dijo Jessica muy emocionada y abriendo la carta que contenía letras de color dorado que pasaban a color plata leyó en vos alta

**"Que tengas un muy buen día de San Valentin, es un pequeño obsequio,. La verdad muy modesto, tu te mereces muchísimas cosas y mejores que estas...pero lo importante es que te lo doy con todo mi corazón.**

**Con amor**

**Sirius Black" **

-Guay!!!, es de Sirius!!!, Elizabeth!!!, te lo dije!!!, que bien!!, te felicito!!!!!...

Jessica siguio gritando muy emocionada Elizabeth estaba muy roja, y Snape sentía que si Jessica seguía hablando le lanzaría una maldición prohibida. Saimert tras ellos estaba muy nerviosa, había recibido muchos regalos, cartas, de todo, pero parecía que esa no era la razón de su nerviosismo......En esos momentos paso algo que nadie se hubiese imaginado, una lechuza blanca entro en el aula y voló directamente asía la banca de Severus y Elizabeth, se quedo sobrevolando un rato sobre ellos como aturdida.

-Mira Elizabeth seguramente es otro regalo para ti, a lo mejor de otro enamorado o por que no de Sirius!!!. Dijo Jessica muy efurica.

La lechuza por fin descendió y soto el paquete nada más y nada menos que en los brazos de Snape. Las tres lo observaron con mucha admiración, y Snape tenia una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, no se movió ni un milímetro, y veía el paquete como si fuera alguna bomba, los cuatro estaban en silencio y Snape había decidido no abrir ahí el regalo, ya que seguramente era una broma de Lucios, o en el peor de los casos una broma de los merodeadores......._ "Black, seguramente a sido ese engendro del demonio, pero que ni crea que me va a dejar en ridículo el mu..."_ , no había terminado de pensar cuando el paquete se abrió ante sus ojos, de el salió una tarjeta muy linda, con bordes de color dorado, era una especie de papiro alargado de color casi trasparente....pero no decía nada..pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando apareció  una luz delicada resplandeciente de igual color que la de los marcos  , la primera linea escrita con letras azules, mientras se escribía la carta recitaba lo que decia, Snape de la impresión se olvido, -o no se le ocurrió- cerrar la tarjeta para que ellas no pudieran escuchar el contenido, el cual decía.

**"para mi querido amigo Severus Snape.....estoy decidida a jugarme mi última carta"**

**"estos últimos días en los que me has estado ignorando....lo e comprobado."**

**"Sev...no quiero parecer desesperada...pero es que realmente me gustas"**

**"no es fácil decirlo...tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que es el orgullo"**

**"pero teniendo en cuenta.... que el año dentro de unos pocos meses se acaba"**

**"quisiera saber.......si todos estos años queriéndote han sido en vano"**

**"muchas veces he pensado........que puedo hacer, casi todo lo que yo quiera"**

**"pero...¿qué puedo hacer para que tu camino sea igualito al mío?"**

**"que tus tristezas sean mis tristezas........¿qué puedo hacer?"**

**"quisiera ser de cada día tuyo...... un siglo mío"**

**"de cada sueño tuyo un sueño mío.........¿que puedo hacer?"**

**"es todo lo que quería que supieras......no te presiono".**

**"pero me gustaría salir de esa duda que me atormentado muchas veces.....¿qué me dices?"**

**Esperando tu respuesta......**

**Saimert Mortcraft.**

La carta se cerro y Snape seguía viéndola atontado, Elizabeth y Jessica estaban sorprendidas, y Saimert estaba cabizbaja muy roja, y con ganas de nunca haber enviado aquella tarjeta.

-Bueno....pueden salir-anuncio el profesor-vamos, tienen que ir a la cena.

Snape se acerco a Saimert.

-Severus.......yo.....no....preten.. dijo ella temiendo que le fuera a gritar o algo, pero contrario de lo que ella se imaginaba Snape la corto pero le hablo suave y tranquilo.

-Hablaremos en la sala común, dicho esto Snape le hizo un ademán a Saimert para que pasara delante de el,  empezaron a caminar bajo la mirada desconcertada de Elizabeth y Jessica, habían caminado un par de pasos cuando Malfoy los intercepto.

-Hola tortolitos.....les dijo en tono meloso.

-Cállate!, le espeto Snape muy molesto.

-Hay!!, no te molestes casanova, lo que pasa es que estoy muy feliz por ustedes, y acto seguido empujo a Saimert y callo sobre Snape estampándolo a el a la pared y a ella en el pecho de Snape. Saimert se puso muy roja por estar abrazandolo, y Snape estaba irritado por la actitud de Malfoy, Saimert se aparto, realmente no queria, pero ni modo Snape ya había bajado los brazos en señal que el abrazo ya había terminado, si es que se le puede llamar "abrazo", a que te tomen por los brazos impidiendote el total contacto.

-Basta!, Lucios, le pudiste hacer daño!, le dijo muy enojado y siguió caminando dejando parados a Malfoy y a Saimert que empezó a caminar tras el.

Elizabeth y Jessica, salieron unos minutos después. 

-Nunca me imagine que esa Mortcraft quisiera a Snape....y con todos los pretendientes que tiene..dijo Jessica sorprendida.....¿viste cuantos presentes le llegaron?...Eli...Elizabeth!!

-¿qué?!, le espeto Elizabeth pensativamente molesta.

-Te estoy diciendo que como es posible que Mortcraft este enamorada de Snape.

-Para lo que me importa!, le dijo tajante.

-Que te pasa?, le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nada!, le dijo Elizabeth bruscamente

-OH!, ya se, le dijo poniendo una sonrisa, estas celosa!!.

-Claro que no!, le dijo muy molesta, ¿cómo crees?.

-Si, por que a ti te gusta Snape, le dijo con tono soñador.

-Me gustaba!, tiempo pasado queridita!, hoy se puede quedar con quien le de la gana!,dijo y empezó a caminar más rápido.

-Espérame!!!, menos mal que no te afecta si no....le dijo burlescamente.

Elizabeth ya no hablo y se sentó en la mesa, vio asía la mesa de Slytherin, y vio que ni Snape, ni Saimert estaban en la mesa, luego paso sin querer la vista asía Malfoy, el cual la estaba viendo fija, y le dijo gesticulando con la boca y sin pronunciar ninguna clase de sonido "perdiste", Elizabeth frunció el seño y aparto la vista bruscamente, y de mal humor empezó a comer.......

_"Esta maldita sangre sucia....se cree demaciado......creo que es tiempo que desarrolle la lección, para ambos....",_

En esos momentos entraron por la puerta del gran salón Saimert y Snape, ambos traian una expresión en el rostro, que Malfoy, Elizabeth, y otros curiosos trataron de descifrar. Se sentaron en la mesa, Saimert en medio de Snape y Malfoy.

-Y bien?...pregunto Malfoy muerto de la curiosidad.

-Y bien que?, le pregunto Saimert, friamente.

-Que paso?, están liados?, les pregunto con ojos de lujuria.

-No te importa, le espeto Snape.

-Vamos Sev, no seas tan insolente y cuentame, le dijo un poco molesto.

Snape se limito a comer igual que Saimert, Malfoy que pudo captar la mirada de Elizabeth, se paro y puso una cara como si se hubiese acabado de graduar de los TIMOS.

-FELICIDADES!!!!, dijo llamando la atención de todos hasta de Jessica, Malfoy se sentó a comer, Saimert y Snape, se volvieron a ver, y negando con la cabeza, como reprochando la actitud de Malfoy no dijeron nada, siguieron comiendo.

Malfoy termino de comer y se levanto diciendo que los dejaría estar solos y que los vería en la sala común con Grabbe y Goyle, se fue a toda prisa seguido de ellos dos.

-Lucios esta loco...no sabe lo que hace, le dijo Saimert a Snape en un susurro.

-Lucios puede ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero si que sabe por que hace las cosas, le dijo Snape recónditamente.

-Me alegra que seamos amigos, le dijo Saimert con una sonrisa triste, la verdad te prefiero de amigo que de nada....

Snape, se sentía incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, hubiese preferido enfrentarse a todos los merodeadores juntos que estar en aquella vergonzosa situación.

-Saimert.....mira....(suelta un suspiro, no tenia ánimos de rebuscar y tapar lo que sentia)..tan bien a mi me...alegra, le dijo en un susurro, lamento, ..(se aclara la garganta y ve asía el frente).....no sentir lo mismo.

-La sang.....bueno, ella, no sabe la suerte que tiene..dijo ella bajando la vista. Era raro ver a Saimert tan sumisa, si ella siempre había sido tan independiente, agresiva, en fin la perfecta Slytherin.

-Ella,.......... dijo mientras asía una pausa, y trataba de tragar el nudo que siempre se le formaba cuando hablaba de ella.........tiene otros intereses, dijo.

Saimert tenia ganas de llorar, pero no lo aria, por lo menos no enfrente de Snape...

-Severus....no mendigues.........no...no....merece mendigar, le dijo con la vos quebrada.

-No Saimert, nunca mendigare, tu lo sabes, no tienes por que decírmelo, le dijo un poco irritado, por la situación y el comentario., comieron en silencio, estaban a medias, prácticamente solo ellos estaban a la mitad, la mayoría ya habían terminado, como en el caso de Elizabeth y Jessica, que estaban igual de calladas, hasta que Jessica se atrevió a hablar..

-Eli..¿tu crees que Snape, y.....

-No se, la interrumpió con brusquedad, no me interesa, le dijo, siguieron comiendo ambas, pero de repente Elizabeth dejo caer desde la altura de su boca el tenedor que había tenido desde ratos balanceándolo entre sus dedos, y se llevo las manos a la cara soltó un suspiro, y volvio a ponerse normal.

-Calmate amiga....todo va estar bien....no sufras...no vale la pena!, vamos!, yo se que no es facíl, siempre duele, como vas a borrar a alguien de tu corazón así como asi?, y su recuerdo?, el recuerdo nunca lo olvidas ¿sabes?, no olvidadas a esa persona, jamás!, si ella fue alguien importante en tu vida, pero el sentimiento que te unía a esa persona algun día lo tienes que olvidar y aprendes a llevar su recuerdo sin molestias, poco a poco, lo lograras, no ahora, ni mañana, pero más adelante lo lograras, y yo aquí estare.

-Gracias, Jessica, tu siempre has estado ahí, aun cuando me e comportado como toda una tonta, Jessica le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de solidaridad, en esos momentos, entro en el gran salón una lechuza de color parda, al parecer perteneciente al colegio, se paro frente a Elizabeth y Jessica, ambas se quedaron viendo con curiosidad, y Elizabeth desato la carta que el animal, llevaba atada a su pata, y Elizabeth leyó suavemente, pero suficiente como para que Jessica escuchara.

**Señorita Jessica Sparrow.**

**Necesito su presencia en las mazmorras ( en el aula de pociones) dentro de diez minutos, para tratar asuntos de materias extraordinaria con respecto a sus compañeros, he mandado a llamar a los mejores de cada curso (solamente séptimo año), por favor sea puntual.**

-Que raro, dijo Jessica apoyándose en el escritorio, vio asía la mesa de Slytherin y vio que a Snape no le había llegado ninguna lechuza,.... pero en ese momento vio entrar a una lechuza igual y con una nota atada a su pata...Bueno, ya le llego, es oficial!, seria raro que si convocan a los mejores de llamara a esa lacra, dijo ella ciñendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, dijo sin dar importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar, mejor me voy , no quiero llegar tarde...Jessica trato de reprimirse una sonriza y le dijo.

-¿si quieres te acompaño?

-Claro!, será bueno, no se no me gustaria ir sola, peor a las mazmorras. Le dijo al tiempo que le recorría un escalofrio.

Se pusieron en marcha dejando a Snape y a los demás en la mesa. iban de camino y cuando estaban fuera del  aula de pociones, apoyadas cada una en los lados del marco de la puerta (por que estaba cerrada, y solo ellas estaban y empezaron a pensar que había sido una broma de mal gusto)  apareció en la vuelta Sirius Black, quien se les acercó muy aceleradamente.

-Hola amorcito, ¿qué tal?, le dijo Sirius con una alegría desbordante.

-Hola Sirius, le dijo Elizabeth esposando una sonrisa.

-Hola, emmm, hola! le dijo a Jessica, con cara de "se me olvido tu nombre".

-Hola Sirius, le contesto ella con cara de "idiota".

-¿qué haces?, le pregunto curiosa Elizabeth.

-er...pues me llego una nota del profesor de pociones, lo que me da sorpresa es que yo sea el mejor...bueno, no es que no me tenga confianza pero es que no puedo creer que sea tan perfecto, dijo Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante angelical.

-Hay!, por Dios!, que modesto!, le dijo Elizabeth divertida

-Elizabeth, que piensas del asunto que dejamos pendiente?, le pregunto un poco azorado.

-Cual?, el del perdón?, quedo clarito Sirius, le dijo segura.

-No!, le dijo llevandose un brazo detrás de la nuca, el otro asunto, le dijo en un susurro.

-Que otro....pero Elizabeth se quedo cortada de repente.

-¿Elizabeth? Dijeron al unísono Sirius y Jessica.

-¿Elizabeth?, le dijo Sirius insistentemente.

-¿qué pasa?, le dijo Elizabeth, extrañada.

-No es que..bueno te quedaste callada, le dijo ¿qué te pasaba?, le pregutno con un tono de preocupación paternal.

-Nada, le dijo con simpleza

-AH!, vaya!, le dijo muy aliviado, me asustaste.

-Por que?, le preguntó ella muy tranquila

-No, no se es que te quedaste así como......pensativa. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿te extraña que piense?, le dijo curiosa.

-No!, no no quise decir eso, le dijo preocupado y moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

-Bueno, ya......¿qué me decías?, le dijo Elizabeth muy contenta.

-AH!, pues.......Que,......... que paso con el asunto que dejamos pendiente, le dijo muy nervioso.

-Que que pienso?, le dijo, muy segura y con una mirada indescifrable.

-errr...si!, le dijo Sirius dudando.

-Pues, esto!, le dijo y tomo por el cuello de la túnica a Sirius, hundiendo sus labios en los de el, aprisionándolos en un apasionado beso. Sirius tardo unos segundos para reaccionar y luego la tomo por la cintura, ante el asombro de Jessica, ........y el impacto de Snape


	7. El amo no es más que una casualidad

**HOLA!!!!**, ¿qué tal están todas?, discúlpenme que no aya escrito pero como no veia review, pues, para que?...también e estado ocupada, con problemas personales y de la Universidad, (ash), ni modo!!!, pero bueno aquí viene el mini-cap, espero les guste, estoy en proceso del otro bye! 

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

Magic_ercamis: muchas gracias!!!!!, la verdad, no creia que alguin se hiba a dar cuenta de eso!.

Sexy_viper: que barbaro tu nick!, gracias!, la verdad tu me impulsaste a seguir, gracias.

Baby-snape_rickman:me gusta tu nick, gracias a ti tambien.

Tonks:gracias por leerme, la verdad, me da gusto.

Lia* Dark*: De verdad, muchisimas gracias por leer este intento de fic,.

Blackita: lo siento no me puedo cargara a Elizabeth, aunque viendolo bien..¿por qué no?.

Lil_granger:ojo!,mujer gracias por leerlo, y por a verme dado aquello..(amistad, mal pensada)

LillieCharlotte :we!, mujer!!, y usted cuando?, acuerdate que tenemos algo pendiente..ya te pillare en el msn,.

Anvi_snape:Gracias por tu apoyo mujercita, de verdad, espero verte en el msn, mas seguido.

ahora a leer!

**CAPITULO VII.- EL AMOR NO ES MAS QUE UNA CASUALIDAD**

Snape se quedo como piedra al ver aquella escena, Saimert estaba unos pasos tras el y pudo percibir el impacto que aquello había causado en su amigo. Snape se quedo sin habla al igual que Jessica, y Saimert.

Sirius y Elizabeth se separaron y, se tomaron de las manos, y empezaron a caminar pasando a la par de Snape y Saimert, Elizabeth vio de reojo a Snape y le dijo

-Adiós perdedor. Tanto fue el espasmo de Snape , que no le replico nada, solo se quedo ahí viendo a la nada con la boca semiabierta

-Espérame Elizabeth, le espeto Jessica muy molesta.

-Eres una estúpida sangres sucia, le dijo Saimert muy despechada.

-A ti que te importa ardida?, le dijo Elizabeth muy aireada.

-Mira imbecil, RETRACTATE, por que yo te pue....

-Cállate Saimert no vale la pena.....le dijo Snape tomándole la mano que había alzado.

Saimert se callo, y le gusto mucho el gesto de Snape, el de tomarle la mano...por supuesto nunca se lo diría. Ambos empezaron a caminar, y Elizabeth empezó a caminar y por 

momentos se detenía.

-Elizabeth...¿qué te pasa?, le pregunto Sirius realmente asustado. Elizabeth no decía nada, de pronto la puerta del salón de pociones se abrió y de ella salió Lucios

-Lucios?, le dijo Snape extrañado, Sirius de inmediato saco la varita, por precaución, Malfoy no le contesto nada a Snape y empezó a caminar asía Elizabeth.

-No te le acerques!!!!, le dijo Sirius quien se ponía delante Elizabeth.

-Déjalo Sirius, no hay problema, le dijo Elizabeth muy pasiva

-¿QUE?!!!!!!, le dijo Sirius sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Si, déjalo que se acerque. Le dijo ella muy seria.

-Sang...digo tu Sparrow, me acompañas afuera?, le dijo Malfoy a Elizabeth viéndola fijo.

-Si, vamos, le dijo tan fresca que dejo sin palabras a los demás.

-Elizabeth ¿estas loca?, estas muy rara, le dijo Jessica muy confundida.

-No, no me pasa nada le dijo y se tambaleo y se apoyo en la pared

-Algo te pasa, le dijo Sirius, ¿qué es?, le dijo desesperado.

Snape veía fijo a Lucios su extraña actitud....¿para que quería llevar a Elizabeth a fuera?, si el no la soportaba. Llego hasta Elizabeth y pareció que Elizabeth volvió a recuperar el equilibrio.

-Bueno..vamos, le dijo Malfoy quien empezó a caminar seguido de Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth...no puedes dejarme así, por Merlín!!, ¿qué estas asiendo?...Elizabeth!.

-Hay!, ya cállate Sirius!!!, le dijo Elizabeth con una nota de repudio en el tono.

-Elizabeth!!, le grito Jessica quien salió corriendo tras ella, 

Elizabeth se paro en seco, y volvió a ver a Jessica.

-Si no te molesta, quiero una conversación en privado!, le espeto Elizabeth, dejando a Jessica, paralizada. Para agudizar la situación, de el aula salieron Grabbe y Goyle, quienes se fueron detrás de estos dos con una sonrisa medio torpe.

Snape extrañado y desconcertado le dijo a Saimert que se fueran dejando a Sirius parado como un retardado mental.

-Sirius!, que le pasa a Elizabeth!?, le dijo Jessica desesperada.

-No lo se, le dijo Sirius muy pensativo, pero no podemos seguirla o obligarla a que se quede....(silencio embarazoso)

-Bueno...me voy,-le dijo Sirius, a Jessica, sin dejar de mirar, el último lugar en el que avía estado Elizabeth- tengo algo que hacer con los muchachos, que por cierto ya se me hizo tarde, a lo mejor ni me esperaron.

-Yo también me voy,-dijo Jessica-me tendra que explicar muchas cosas cuando buelva esa mal agradecida!, dijo y dio una patada en el suelo de lo molesta que se sentia, Ambos se fueron por el mismo camino, auque mas adelante se separarían..Mientras tanto Snape, y Saimert caminaban sin hablarse, Snape parecía estar sumergido en un letargo. 

-Severus....dijo Saimert muy bajito, temiendo desconcentrarlo y provocar una reacción brusca por parte de el.

-Que le abra pasado a Lucios?, la corto Snape.

-N-no lo se, le dijo Saimert

-Es que lo vi demasiado raro, aparte...¿qué querría hablar el con Elizabeth?, le dijo deteniéndose de golpe a lo que Saimert se paro tambien.

-N-no se, le dijo Saimert -Snape la vio muy profundamente y Saimert aparto la mirada.. Aparentemente muy nerviosa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar nuevamente y Snape se detuvo de golpe.

-Saimert....tu sabes algo, ¿qué es?, ¿qué me ocultas?, le dijo inquisitivamente.

-Yo?, nada?, le dijo retorciéndose las manos. Snape noto que estaba demasiado nerviosa como para no saber algo.

-Claro que me ocultas algo,...te conozco!!, le dijo Snape acercándose peligrosamente.

-Severus, ¿qué te pasa?, yo no se de que me hablas..le dijo Saimert muy evasiva.

-Claro que sabes lo que me pasa!, dime que es!, que pretende Lucios, le dijo tomandola por los brazos y sacudiéndola.

-Basta Severus, no se, suéltame, me lastimas!. Snape reacciono con estas últimas palabras y la solto.

-L...lo siento Saimert, el dijo Snape un poco desesperado, discúlpame, yo no quería que las cosas fueran a así....tu sabes, daría cualquier cosa por librarme de este sentimiento...que aunque no quiera ella me importa, ........y mucho -Snape se arrecosto en el muro llevándose una mano a la frente, Saimert se conmovió de ver a su amigo tan mal, y aunque a ella le doliera tanto, no podía dejar que el sufriera así.

-Severus..-le dijo Saimert acercándose a el, con una nota quebrada en la voz- yo realmente no se que pasa, pero tengo una pista.....yo escuche hablar a Lucios, cuando le dijo a Grabbe y Goyle que había encontrado, una conejilla de indias para practicar la imperius.

Snape pareció volver a la realidad, y empezó a atar cabos como el lo sabe hacer.

-Eso lo explica todo!, -dijo Snape viendo a Saimert-debo ir, ella podría estar en peligro, tu sabes de lo que Lucios es capaz.

se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse en ese momento, pero una mano frágil lo sostuvo por el antebrazo Severus volvió la cabeza, y vio a Saimert, que lo sostenía muy firme y con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no parecía molesta, si no mas bien angustiada .Lo soltó de inmediato, con un seco "lo siento", y desvió la mirada que Snape le dirigía, trato de ver asía el muro, tratando de que las lagrimas, no se le escaparan las lagrimas teniendo poco éxito.

-Severus....ten cuidado, -le dijo, limpiándose los ojos.- no..no sabes, lo que yo hubiese dado, por que me hubieses querido auque sea un poquito, no podia ni la mitad de lo que quieres a esa sang..a ella.

Snape se volvió por completo y se le acerco, aquello lo había conmovido bastante.

-..pero entiendo, que el amor es cosa del destino...conmigo a sido un poco cruel, pero como dicen "cada quien con cada cual", dijo esto último con una nota de amargura.

-El amor no es mas que una casualidad...le dijo Snape, muy dolido, el destino, no me ha sonreído a mi tampoco Saimert tu lo sabes,.

-Lo se, le dijo y levanto la vista, escapándose un par de lagrimas que rodaron hasta su cuello, Snape la abrazo, ella, aunque sea con ese gesto se sentía en las nubes, percibió el abrazo más cálido que le habían dado.....una gran ironía, la verdad, por que la persona más fría del mundo era capaz de darle un abrazo tan tierno y agradable como aquel. Se apartaron y quedaron muy cerca a unos centímetros, Saimert podia sentir la tibia respiración de Snape, lo vio cerca, su corazón latía muy rápido, vio como Snape se le acerco a un más, ella cerro los ojos, y se hizo más adelante, se apretó más al cuerpo de Snape, espero con ansias sentir los labios de el....pero ese beso nunca llego, de pronto sintió, un leve roce en la frente, abrió los ojos, en el momento en que Snape se separaba de su piel. Lo soltó muy decepcionada, pero hasta cierto punto ese beso la había consolado.

-Lo siento..no quiero lastimarte...-le dijo Snape-, tu sabes...no quiero jugar contigo, no es mi intención, lamento que las cosas sean así. -Dijo con un tono muy triste.-

-lo se, Sev, creo que el destino a sido muy cruel.....con la única diferencia, es que yo no soy correspondida, y tu si. Snape no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar.

-Sev.....le dijo y Snape se detuvo de golpe.

-Dime, le dijo sin volverla a ver. 

-Si...ella, no existiera, y si te dieran a escoger....¿me hubieses elegido?, le preguntó con la vos quebrada.

Snape volvió la cabeza, y le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, un tanto divertido, un tanto abatido, le dijo

-No lo dudes..y siguió su camino.

Saimert, rompió en llanto, y empezó a caminar, maldiciendo su camino, ¿_por qué se tenia que a ver enamorado de un imposible?, ¿por qué no era correspondida?, al parecer el amor a veces juega sucio_, esbozó una sonrisa amarga y siguió su camino, en igual meditación iba Snape, pero ahora lo embargaba la angustia de no saber que era lo que pretendía Lucios. Esa angustia lo hizo caminar más rápido, salió de el castillo y se encontró con los merodeadores._"vaya suerte...si..definitivamente la vida me sonríe"_ pensó muy amargado. los había visto a la distancia, y cuando se acerco se quedo paralizado, estaban forcejeando con Remus.

-Mejor no te hubiésemos esperado Sirius, -le espetaba James- tu y tu tonta necesidad, "desmaius",le aplico James a Remus, Snape no tardo en comprender que era lo que pasaba, vio hacia el cielo, y se horrorizo, al descubrir, que era luna llena, solo que las nubes tapaban a la luna. Los merodeadores empezaron a arrastrar a Remus.

-no te enojes, James, yo quería saber hacia donde iban Lucios y Elizabeth, es todo.

-De pronto Sirius levanto la mirada, y vio a Snape, muy livido y parado en la puerta principal del castillo.

-Vaya, miren quien nos visita!, dijo Sirius muy divertido, James y Peter volvieron la mirada.- ¿Asi que quieres otra sesión con Remus Snivellus?.

-Cállate estúpido!, -le espeto Snape, y se les acercó varita en mano y muy alerta por si el "_maldito licántropo se despierta" - _dime imbecil,- le dijo a Sirius, el cual solto a Remus y se paro sacando su varita también.- ¿a donde se dirigía Lucios y Elizabeth?.

-Para que lo quieres saber, bola de grasa?, acaso estas celoso?. Snape apretó su varita y se le acerco.

-Mira seudo estudiante, o me dices por las buenas o te lo saco a puras maldiciones, le dijo ambos se quedaron muy quietos, e irradiaban un odio tremendo, el lugar se tenso por completo. Alumbrados, por los rayos que se colaban a través de las nubes se veía que estaban dispuestos a matarse. 


	8. Confraternizando con el enemigo

**En tenido ganas de escribir, no se por que, tal vez, por el par de review que he visto y me siento satisfecha, gracias por leer, esta historia, la verdad, muchisimas gracias a las personas que todavía la leen, eso motiva mucho!!!!!, je, je, je.**

**Bueno a leer!!!, dejad opinión por favor!**

**CAPITULO VIII .-CONFRATERNIZANDO CON EL ENEMIGO.-**

-Quieres que lo vuelva a repetir inepto?, le dijo Snape a Sirius con una mirada impregnada de odio puro.

-Retráctate bola de grasa, si no quieres que te haga polvo....le dijo Sirius el cual había adoptado la poción de duelo.

-Atrévete - retó Snape a Sirius. Los dos se vieron con más odio aun si las miradas mataran.

-Ya basta!, dijo James, mientras Petter se escondía detrás de el.

-tu no te metas, o ...¿tendré que matarte a ti también asqueroso Potter? Seria una lastima para mi..., le dijo Snape, muy sarcásticamente.

-Ya basta Snape, no lo ago por ti si no por Sirius, ya tuvimos suficientes problemas esta noche, cuando el seguía a Elizabeth, hemos perdido tiempo!.

De pronto Snape recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido afuera esa noche, y el sonroso que le había causado la rabia retorno a la  palidez total que había adquirido al recordar el futuro incierto de Elizabeth.

-¿Asia donde se dirigían ellos dos Potter?, pregunto Snape tajantemente.

-Que se yo!, le dijo muy irritado, iban rumbo a la explanada es todo.

Snape se preocupo de verdad, quería tomar el camino al bosque prohibido?, o al lago?.

-Por que preguntas imbecil?, le dijo Sirius muy curioso.

-Que te importa le dijo Snape mientras se ponía en marcha.

Sirius le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero James lo detuvo, y le hizo un ademán que siguieran con lo que estaban asiendo.

-Arrggg..un día voy a matar al imbecil de Snivellus!, te lo casi juro!. Le dijo Sirius a James muy molesto.

-se, se, se, Sirius has lo que quieras pero ahora estamos arreglando un pequeño problema, así que si no te importa deja de ver a Snape y ven ayudarnos!, le dijo James un poco irritado.

Mientras Snape cruzaba todo el parque, para llegar a grandes zancadas hasta la explanada iba pensando en los posibles planes de Malfoy, de repente giro la cabeza asía el oriente y vio cuatro figuras que se alejaban de su derecha, pudo divisar a Grabbe y Goyle, a Malfoy...y a Elizabeth, por lo que Snape podía intuir que iban asía la figura más oscura que se alzaba delante de ellos, una figura imponente que no daba lugar a  dudas el saber que era...el sauce boxeador. Snape decidió seguirlos a distancia, prudente pero pendientemente de ellos, aquella imagen no le agrado para nada a Snape, realmente aunque sabia que algo raro pasaba no dejaba de sentir aquella punzada de ..de.... "_¿celos?" _el solo hecho de pensar en ello le revolvía el estomago a Snape, el tenia que ser cuidadoso, puesto que estaba al descubierto al no a ver donde ocultarse, ya que era un terreno casi plano (exceptuando el montículo del sauce) y sin ningún elemento que lo camuflajeara, así que tenia que ser muy cauteloso, tenia que cuidar que sus pisadas no hicieran demasiado ruido como para llamar la atención.

James, Sirius y Petter, vieron a Snape doblar de repente su camino y vieron que se dirigía al mismo lugar donde ellos iban.

-Debe querer ponernos una trampa ese imbecil!, bramo Sirius.

-Tendremos que estar alertas, pero ahora tranquilicémonos y apurémonos, Remus no va a estar todo el tiempo desmayado, y ya lleva la mitad de su transformación. , le dijo James a Sirius ya arto de todo.

Ellos siguieron arrastrando a Remus, y Snape caminaba con paso firme y sigiloso asía Malfoy y los demás. De repente en medio de la semi-oscuridad de la noche se escucho un rugido terrible, nada envidiable al de las películas de terror, Snape vio asía atrás en el momento preciso en que Remus con su media transformación mandaba a volar al resto de los merodeadores, Snape paso de su típico color cetrino a un verdoso azulado, al ver que el licantropo a medias  iba en su dirección, pero no solo el escucho semejante rugido, si no también, los otros cuatro, quienes volvieron ver, Malfoy con horror contemplo la situación y su cerebro coordino rápidamente para saber que era lo que pasaba, vio al licantropo dirigirse asía ellos, a los tres tipos en el suelo, y a Snape parado en medio de el licantropo y el, Malfoy comprendió que Snape los estaba siguiendo, pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?.

Cuando el licantropo estuvo cerca de Snape este se arrojo al suelo, no ocurriéndosele más que quedarse en el suelo y no moverse para nada, el licantropo paso de largo, puesto que no noto nada con vida., Malfoy solo atino a correr asía la derecha al igual que Grabbe y Goyle, dejando a Elizabeth parada, en el camino de el licantropo. Snape sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su varita y pronuncio un claro "expeliarmus", el cual reboto en la espalda del licantropo, Remus que ya había perdido casi toda conciencia de sus sentidos se dio la vuelta y fue tras su agresor, Snape alcanzo a esquivar la garra del licantropo pero no lo suficiente mandándolo al suelo y con el brazo izquierdo sangrando, le había rasgado la túnica, y había caído hincado, esperando otro manotazo Snape cerro los ojos, pero solo escucho un "desmayus", un rugido, y pudo sentir cuando el animal se había alejado abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Sirius y a James muy cerca de el (Petter estaba tras ellos), pudo ver que James era el que tenia la varita en alto, y por segunda ves James Potter le había salvado la vida......pero en ese momento eso no importaba, volvió su mirada asía donde estaba Elizabeth todavía parada, y pudo ver al licantropo cerca del sauce boxeador, James y Sirius ya habían iniciado su marcha hasta el sauce.

-REMUS!!!, REMUS!!!, SOMOS NOSOTROS!!, JAMES Y YO!!!, ¿NOS RECUERDAS?, le gritaba Sirius, mientras se acercaban cuidadosamente asía el con varitas en mano, Remus se calmo por un momento pero repentinamente el empezó a correr en dirección asía ellos, y con no muy buenas intenciones, al igual que a Snape les lanzo un par de golpes,  golpeo a Sirius en la espalda y lo tiro al suelo, luego se fue tras James, quien en su intento por esquivar los golpes soltó la varita quedando desarmado y cansado de tanto esquivar los golpes de Remus, James tropezó y quedo a Merced de Remus, pero alguien lanzo un "expelliarmus", haciendo que el licantropo retrocediera, James vio asía el lugar de donde había provenía el "expelliarmus", y vio a un cansado Snape medio parado y enarbolando su varita  luego Sirius, que ya estaba de pie le lanzó otro "expelliarmus", haciendo que Remus retrocediera, y llegara hasta las cercanías del sauce boxeador, el cual le propino un par de golpes dejándolo atontado, y lo introdujo más a dentro donde lo empezó a golpear, James apunto con su varita asía un punto cerca de donde estaba siendo golpeado el licantropo y pronuncio un adolorido "alohomora", y se escucho el ruido de un pasador siendo removido, luego Sirius, dijo "Enervate"y se levanto una trampilla perfectamente oculta, el árbol golpeo dos veces más a Remus y este cayo desmayado ya en su transformación completa dentro de la trampilla. Snape había caminado un poco asía James y le dijo : "estamos a mano Potter", ..."no es así" le contesto James tratando de molestarlo "aun me debes una"..Snape solo se limito a mirarlo con cierto coraje.

Sirius se acerco a Elizabeth , y la vio se pregunto por que no había  tratado de escapar de Remus.

-Elizabeth,.....Elizabeth.....la llamo pero no le respondía, hasta que el tomo su cara con las manos y la obligo a girar su cabeza, la vio y noto que su mirada estaba vacía, perdida, que en su mirada no estaba aquel brillo de vida que era característico en ella, lo asusto por un momento, por que ni siguiera podía verse reflejado en sus ojos era un vació sin fin, Sirius sin saber que pasaba comprendió que ella no lo reconocía y que hasta cierto punto era inútil hablar con ella.

Malfoy que sabía que todos estaban distraídos les hizo unas señas a Grabbe y Goyle, para que atacaran. "expelliarmus", invoco Malfoy desarmando a Sirius rápidamente. Severus y James volvieron a ver a Malfoy y cuando iban a invocar un conjuro Grabbe y Goyle los sujetaron por atrás con todas sus fuerzas, ambos sentían, como si esos dos trataran de partirlos en dos y los obligaron a soltar las varitas.

-_"como pude ser tan estúpido, me había olvidado de estos dos" _pensó Snape, quien ya no podía respirar por la presión que Grabbe ejercía en el. Malfoy apunto a Sirius con la varita y dijo:

-Que fácil han caído, son unos ineptos, incluyéndote mi queridísimo amiguito Severus...sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?, le pregunto con un tono irónico

-¡tu!, le dijo a Elizabeth, ven acá sangre sucia, Elizabeth empezó a caminar y Sirius la tomo por el brazo.

-No, Elizabeth no vayas!, le dijo desesperado.

-Mira remedo de mago suéltala o ...la mato, le dijo Malfoy dramáticamente a Sirius.

-no te atreverías, ni siguiera sabes como!, le espeto Sirius.

-Iluso!, no me crees?, si quieres probamos con tu amiguita...le dijo muy seguro y apuntando con la varita a Elizabeth. Sirius no tubo más remedio que soltarla, y esta camino asía el.

-Ahora......... que hacemos con ustedes?, se pregunto Malfoy en vos alta

-Por que no les damos un baño en el lago, hasta ahogarlos? -sugirió Grabbe-a Snape le hace falta uno. Severus quien ya no forcejeaba pues ya estaba cansado solo levanto la vista asía Malfoy.

-ummm, no lo creo, al fin y al cabo Severus es un Slytherin, ya veremos de que manera lo  castigamos, pero no mortalmente solo severamente. Dijo Malfoy con malicia..aunque pensándolo bien necesito un par de conejillos para el "cruciatus" que tal estos tres?.

-Si, si!, contestaron torpemente los otros dos.

-_Tres?_, pensó Sirius y volvió a ver a todos lados buscando a  Petter _"seguramente fue a conseguir ayuda.......espero"_ pensó Sirius algo esperanzado.

-Suéltenlos! Ordeno Malfoy, y así fue Snape y James cayeron tendidos en el suelo y respirando con dificultad.

-Y tu acércate a ellos dos!, bramo Malfoy, y cuidadito con hacer algo estúpido que tu amiguita pagara las consecuencias, le dijo con un tono frió y seguro.

-Eres un maldito cobarde!, por que no te bates en un duelo conmigo eh?, le dijo Sirius desafiante.

-por que no se me da la gana y cállate ya!, no te aguanto!, le espeto, acuéstate junto a ellos le ordeno.

A Sirius no le quedo más que obedecer y así lo hizo.

-Grabbe, Goyle!, cuiden a esos tres que no hagan nada mientras practico el movimiento del "cruciatus", ¿queda claro?, les dijo muy contento

-Si, le contestaron, lentamente y al unísono.

Los tres estaban en el suelo, James, y Snape eran los más adoloridos.

-i...idiota, llamo Snape a James en un susurro.

-que...qui..eres, le dijo este sin darle importancia.

-mi..va..varita esta cerca....distrae a estos dos para que la pueda invocar. Le dijo con el seño fruncido

-No!, dijo Sirius, este imbecil nos traicionara, y nos ira peor James, le dijo Sirius, levantando un poco más la vos a lo que Grabbe y Goyle escucharon.

-Cállate!, o te golpeare hasta torcerte la nariz!, le dijo muy divertido.

-¿acaso sabes cual es la nariz?, le dijo Sirius muy sarcásticamente,

-QUE DIJISTE!?, le grito Goyle.

-Cállate Goyle, me desconcentraste y ya casi lo ago!, le dijo Malfoy muy irritado.

-Lo siento, dijo este, y empezó a hablar con Grabbe muy bajito

-y por que no los distraes tu y yo recupero mi varita?, le dijo Sirius a Snape.

-mira estúpido, por si no has aprendido a calcular, (James agarro el brazo de Sirius reprimiéndole el impulso de levantarse y pegarle) tu varita está demasiado lejos, y en lo que llega a tus manos, nos muelen estos dos..además, ¿puedes hacer a la perfección el encantamiento convocador?...James y Sirius se vieron por un momento y luego hablo Sirius.

-Y quien nos dice que tu no nos vas a traicionar?, le dijo Sirius con una mirada de recelo.

-Bueno..entonces no te arriesgues y esperamos aquí hasta que Malfoy termine de perfeccionar su movimiento de muñeca..le dijo Snape con un tono alegremente sarcástico.

James y Sirius se volvieron a ver nuevamente como sopesando las palabras de Snape, luego de un instante Sirius hablo.

- Esta bien bola de grasa, pero si nos llegas a traicionar te juro que volveré desde el más allá para fastidiarte la vida.....y espero que realmente puedas hacer ese encantamiento. Le dijo Sirius con el mismo toque de recelo en el tono de su vos.

-lo de traicionarlos no te lo aseguro,- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada burlona-, pero lo de que puedo hacer ese encantamiento, ten por seguro que lo are.

-Bueno,....dijo James, será en fracción de segundos, no lo desperdicies Snape., le dijo James muy serio.,Snape asintió con la cabeza y luego James volvió a ver a Sirius, nos paramos y si no nos han capturado para entonces empezamos a correr para la izquierda ¿vale?..

-Vale, le dijo Sirius..

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, dijo James...

-Uno...Sirius y James pusieron las manos en el suelo para poderse impulsar...dos.....visualizaron el terreno y Snape se concentro en su varita....tres!

Ambos se levantaron, asustando a Grabbe y Goyle, Snape grito "accio varita", Malfoy los observaba muy desconcertado, que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar a quien atacar, Grabbe se fue sobre Sirius, y Snape con un movimiento rápido se lo quito con un "desmayus", Sirius volvió a ver a Snape y le esbozo una sonrisa amarga con un claro mensaje de "no tenias por que hacerlo", pero eso poco le valía a Snape que rápidamente se concentro en Malfoy que ya estaba junto a Goyle y Elizabeth, James le envio un "petrificus totalus", sin pensarlo tanto a Goyle, el cual cayo en el suelo, Malfoy al verse desprotegido tomo a Elizabeth, y la apunto con la varita.

-no se me acerquen  o la mato!, dijo muy desesperado.

-No lo harás le dijo Snape con una clara sonrisa...

-Estas seguro?, lo reto Malfoy.

-si, lo estoy...no pudiste hacer el pretendes hacer el "avedra Kadavra?, le dijo pero de repente la sonrisa de Snape se borro al escuchar un golpe cerca de el y los otros dos, los tres volvieron a ver y contemplaron muy asustados, que estaba demasiado cerca del sauce y por poco lograron esquivar el segundo golpe de la rama del sauce, Sirius y James se huyeron asía la derecha y Snape asía el lado contrario

Snape esquivo las ramas del sauce boxeador a puras penas, lo mismo intentaban Sirius y James, a todo esto el sauce se enojaba cada ves más Snape guardo su varita en la túnica con el objetivo que no se le fuese a caer nuevamente pero se descuido demasiado y el sauce logro golpear a Snape justo en las costillas, quien  fue a parar hasta el tronco del sauce, quedo tendido en el suelo, a unos cuatro pasos de la trampilla por la cual había desaparecido Remus,

-Snape!!!, gritaron Sirius y James que sin lugar a duda mostraban preocupación es cierto que lo odiaban, pero de eso a quererlo matar, talvez antes pero ahora, no le podían desear eso ni a su peor enemigo (que en todo caso era el), además como explicarían al director por la mañana cuando encontraran el cuerpo molido de Snape?

-Malfoy!!!, deja de atacarnos!!!, ¿que no te importa Snape?, es tu amigo!!!!!, le dijo James sobresaltado.

-No!, respondio Malfoy secamente  con un brillo de odio y maldad  empapado en los ojos.

-Cuidado!!!, le grito Sirius a James que se había descuidado, cuando James volvió a ver fue envestido por un potente golpe del sauce, fue a parar unos metros lejos del sauce.

-James!!!!, le grito desesperado empezaba a correr cuando el sauce le propino a el también un fuerte golpe en la espalda cayendo un poco más lejos que James. De repente el Sauce se quedo quieto, Petter en su forma de rata había logrado llegar al muñón del sauce y tranquilizarlo, pero había sido un poco tarde, puesto que no pudo evitar que golpearan a Sirius. James y Sirius se estaban retorciendo del dolor. Malfoy mando a la rata un "serpensortia", y cuando Petter vio a la serpiente rápidamente se convirtió nuevamente en persona, _"vaya..que interesante...así que ese imbecil es animago....", _pensó Lucios en el momento en que Snape recobro la conciencia y se puso de pie a como pudo, apoyándose en el tronco del sauce, balanceándose empezó a caminar sin quitarle la vista a Malfoy al tiempo en que sacaba la varita de el bolsillo de su larga túnica / capa, Malfoy quien estaba ocupado viendo muy divertido como se retorcían del dolor los otros dos, no se habia percatado de ello.

-Lucios!!!!, le grito Snape con un tono muy satisfecho pero a la ves lastimero, apuntándole con la varita y lo más erguido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía en esos precisos momentos.

-Severus!!!, le dijo Lucios con los ojos desencajados, trato de levantar la varita disimuladamente pero Snape fue más rápido.

-Expelliarmus!!, dicho y hecho la varita de Malfoy volo unos metros lejos de su mano. Snape lo seguía apuntando directo al pecho.

-No se te ocurra hacer nada Lucios, tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz......o te gustaria una dosis de dolor?, ¿eh?, no te gustaria ser mi experimento con mi ya mejorado cruciatus?, su tono de vos estaba impregnado con un odio que emanaba repulción total.

James y Sirius estaban en el suelo pero ya no se retorcían ni se quejaban del dolor estaban contemplando la situación muy asombrados.

En cuanto a Malfoy el estaba horrorizado, sabia que de esta no se salvaba, lo acusarían y seria expulsado, jamás entraría a las filas tenebrosas si no era un mago de verdad....

Snape iba a dar un paso con un aire triunfador en el rostro, cuando de repente sintió que algo lo agarro por la parte baja de la túnica...... vio asía atrás con el seño fruncido y extrañado.

-Que diab....!!,pero de un sarpaso cayo dentro de la trampilla, como si algo lo hibiese halado hasta el fondo de esta, tan rápido fue que ni siguiera termino de decir nada.

-Snape!!!, gritaron James y Sirius, los dos se volvieron a ver con el mismo pensamiento que se les leia en los ojos _"Remus"......_ ambos se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, con la intención de ayudarlo, pero Malfoy fue más rápido en una fracción de segundos Malfoy había recuperado la varita y sin meditar palabras les grito.

-Idiotas!!!...los dos volvieron a ver.....

-Obliviate!!, les dijo y el hechizo cayo en Sirius quien quedo como en un trance, antes de que James se recuperara de la impreción Malfoy le envio también un Obliviate, ahora ambos estaban como sumidos en las tinieblas,  desubicados,...

-Desmayus!!, y ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo...Ahora estaba ya todo bien para Malfoy, con suerte talvez mataban a Snape...solo le faltaban dos personas, Elizabeth que estaba a la par de el, y el inepto amigo de esos dos...

-Baja, imbecil!!!, le dijo Malfoy...o te ira peor....Peter bajo con las piernas temblándole...

-N-no, m-me hagas nada por favor!!!, pro-prometo no decir n-nada.

-Ummmmm, no!, mejor te mato!, le dijo Malfoy con un tono que sonaba convincente.

-N-no  por favor!.

-Eres un llorón y un cobarde.....bueno, si me entero que dices algo no dudo en matarte....TE QUEDA CLARO!, le grito.

-S-si, le dijo temblando.

-Más te vale que inventes una buena excusa de por que estaban tirado en el suelo cuando despierten.....si es que siguiera se acuerdan como se llaman , ja, ja, ja, les lance el obliviate más fuerte que pude............y con respecto a Severus.....no se, di que el muy tonto queria saber que ocultaban ahí y que el licántropo ese lo mato....bueno di mejor que Severus les envió un desmayus, y por eso,........ bueno no se pero más vale que te inventes algo realmente persuacivo.......si no...

-S-si-se-señor-se-se-lo-prometo. Le dijo Peter.

-Bueno, vere que ago con esta sangre sucia,  más te vale, basura que te inventes algo bueno.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y Elizabeth lo siguió todavía muy ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

_"que hago con esta sangre sucia......no tengo ni idea.....ah!,... bueno, por el momento la llevare a un pasaje muy secreto cerca de las mazmorras...ahí veré que hago con esta imbecil.....realmente estuvo cerca...por un mometo si que me asuste...que suerte que Severus sea un idiota._

Y así se fue pensando por todo el camino, hasta que por fin llegaron a las Mazmorras y entraron a ese pasaje secreto, muy raro en realidad, primero era un estrecho camino totalmente oscuro, hasta llegar a una puerta, que tras ella se encontraba un pasillo más ancho, muchísimo más ancho. Mas allá habían unas escaleras que llevaban hasta como a una gran sala que estaba debajo de ellos, , y abajo, en esa sala no había más que un sillón, una armadura y lo demás estaba vacío, pero daba la impresión que en algún tiempo fueron dos estancias unidas, pero ahora la sala de abajo que estaba a unos tres metros mas abajo parecía una sala-sótano. Malfoy cerro los ojos y corto el trance que tenia con Elizabeth, ella parpadeo muchas veces y muy rápido y no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Donde estoy?, dijo Elizabeth muy desconcertada....

-Que te importa sangre sucia.....lo que te debe de preocupar realmente es tu futuro...bueno, tu presente por que creo que no vas a tener futuro, le dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-¿de que estas hablando idiota?, le pregunto, muy molesta, y extrañada.

-No..me llames así asquerosa sangre sucia!!!, le espeto Malfoy dandole una bofetada que le partió el labio.

-Eres.....eres, le dijo Elizabeth con  lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mira niña estúpida, no me provoques por que te puedo matar ya!, le dijo Malfoy levantando la varita.

Elizabeth se limpio el labio con la manga, con mucho odio y dolor mezclado, Malfoy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta que aria con Elizabeth. Hasta que por fin decidió practicar con ella el cruciatus, hasta tal vez dejarle daños permanentes, y  luego le aplicaría el obliviate.

-Bueno sangre  sucia, ya se lo que are contigo, le dijo y acto seguido pronuncio "crucio", Elizabeth a penas recibió un leve empujón, y ella esperaba un dolor totalmente desgarrador, y se dio cuenta que Malfoy no podía hacer el cruciatus.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, y disimuladamente revolvió sus bolsillos, pero recordó que había dejado la varita en la mesita de noche de su escritorio         .

-Crucio!, volvió a repetir Malfoy, pero solo recibió un empujón.

-Eres un inepto Malfoy, le dijo Elizabeth desafiante, no podrías ni matar a una mosca!, le dijo.

-NO ME HABLES ASI ESTÚPIDA SANGRE SUCIA!, le dijo y se acerco volviendo a pegarle, pero esta ves Elizabeth se lo regreso. Malfoy se quedo estupefacto, se llevo una mano a la nariz y pudo percibir un leve roce de sangre. Sintió un odio tremendo así ella, matarla sintió que  era muy poco castigo sentía, asco, repudio, de todo. Los ojos le relampagueaban,.

-ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!!!!!!!!!! CRUCIO!.

Esta ves Elizabeth sintió como si miles de cuchillos atravesaran su cuerpo, Malfoy contemplaba con emoción y en un estado de desquicie total, estaba orgulloso, de ver todo el dolor que el podía provocar.

-Ahora si, pagaras todas, le dijo Malfoy quien se acercó despacio, saboreando el daño que le acaba de hacer  a Elizabeth que acaba de terminar de recibir la dosis de dolor.


	9. El final de la historia

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI HISTORIA DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADES.******

**CAPITULO FINAL DEDICADO A "SEXY VIPER"!!!!!!!!!!!!, ADELANTE CON LA HISTORIA!!!!!!**

**CAPITULO IX. EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA**

Elizabeth llego al punto de desear morir a volver a sentir ese horrible dolor pero no le daría el gusto a Malfoy de verla derrotada, se levanto a como pudo y dijo muy agresiva.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Malfoy?

-Acaso me estas retando?..le dijo con vos suave y melosa...eres muy valiente sangre sucia, pero no. Realmente no soy capaz de hacer solo eso, le dijo levantado su mano y dándole otro golpe con el puño cerrado, provocando así que la boca de Elizabeth se llenara de sangre

-MALDITA SANGRE IMPURA, POR TU CULPA TENGO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, LO MEJOR SERIA EN QUE TE MATARA DE UNA BUENA VES!, le dijo echando saliva por todos lados.

-vete al infierno Malfoy, le dijo muy suave pero audible.

-la que se ira al diablo serás tu!.Le dijo rojo de rabia.

-Así?, como?, le dijo Elizabeth forzando una sonrisa.

-NO ME PROVOQUES!!!!!, MALDITA ARPIA!,....CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elizabeth sintió nuevamente el dolor que minutos antes hubiese querido no volver a sentir, esta ves dejo escapar un leve grito de dolor, no lo pudo callar.

-VERDAD QUE NO ES AGRADABLE ESTUPIDA!, CREO QUE UNOS CUATRO MAS QUEDAS CURADA, luego-dijo bajando la voz-te enviare el obliviate, no cometeré la estupidez de matarte..........no me conviene si...te lanzaré el obliviate y no recordaras nada!

-Buen plan....dijo una vos fría, suave y adolorida, a Elizabeth le dio un vuelco el corazón..¿no abría imaginado aquello?, Ella y Malfoy vieron asía un lado, y vieron a Snape, la imagen que presentaba era muy deplorable estaba parado, frente a ellos, por momentos se agarraba del pasamanos de la escalera que llevaba hasta la sala-sótano con la mano izquierda y por otros se agarraba el costado derecho con la misma mano , la ceja la tenia partida, al igual que el labio el cual sangraba muchísimo, formándole un hilio de sangre que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, y tenia muchos rasguños en la cara un corte en la manga derecha que dejaba ver una herida muy profunda que seguía sangrando, la pierna izquierda igualmente rasgada, se había encorvado un poco y apenas levantaba la varita, Malfoy atónito no supo que hacer.

-Tira la varita Lucios!, le ordeno Snape lo mas firme que pudo, con la esperanza que Malfoy no se diera cuenta que el no estaba seguro de poder realizar algún hechizo en esas condiciones.

Malfoy no contesto solo esbozo una sonrisa maligna e irónica levanto la varita y se puso a la defensiva.

-No creas que te tengo miedo Severus, en esas condiciones, no creo que seas capaz de hacer nada, le dijo con un tono burlesco.

-Si quieres probamos...lo reto Snape muy serio, aunque en el fondo sabia que el llevaba las de perder .

-Seria una lastima eliminarte Severus, le dijo Malfoy, pero ni modo así es la vida, le dijo este muy irónicamente solemne

-Yo también sentiría mucho hacerte daño, le dijo Snape burlescamente, pero así como tu dices así es la vida.

-Lastima que el maldito licántropo no te mordió o mejor aun te hubiera matado!, dijo Malfoy, soltando un tono muy hosco y lleno de odio Elizabeth se asusto y no pudo evitar preguntarse de que diablos hablaban, además por que Snape estaba en ese estado?, y ¿cuál licántropo?

-Solo un idiota se dejaría matar por un licántropo, le dijo Snape con vos tranquila, pero peligrosa. Malfoy miro a Snape y empezó a sopesar la situación Snape, realmente era un buen mago, no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo, por lo menos debía intentar ponerlo nuevamente de su lado

-Sabes Severus, estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo, de acuerdo?, le dijo muy serio, para que nos vamos a pelear por esta basura?, le dijo Viendo a Elizabeth con desprecio.

Snape bajo la vista y Elizabeth llevo su vista asía la de el, se veían por primera vez desde que Snape había entrado al salón, la mirada de el era completamente indescifrable, pero en los de ella había una clara preocupación por el estado de el. Se vieron por una fracción de segundos luego Snape retiro la mirada de los ojos de Elizabeth, bajo un poco su varita , para luego ver a Malfoy y no le contesto nada

-que me dices?, le volvió a preguntar Malfoy un poco más tranquilo creyendo que Snape había reflexionado.

-Prepárate Lucios, le dijo fríamente, levantado y apuntando su varita al pecho de Malfoy

.-realmente crees que vale la pena?, ¿pelear por esta sangre impura? eres muy tonto Snape, sabes que pasara con ustedes? si la sangre sucia esta a tu lado, nunca serán felices, menos ella, por que tendrá que cargar con el peligro de vivir contigo....... Snape se quedo de piedra, aquello le había dado de lleno, el dardo envenenado dio justo en el blanco, cuando pudo reaccionar vio en Malfoy una sonrisa triunfante..

-Y quien dice que esto es por ella?, le dijo con un tono repugnante., esto es por lo que me has hecho esta noche Lucios.

Elizabeth se sintió dolida, por que por un momento creyó que todo aquello había sido por ella, y aunque le preocupaba el estado de Snape y no entendía por que estaba así, le asía mucha ilusión pensar que el se preocupaba hasta ese punto por ella, pero oír de sus labios, que todo era por su orgullo personal la había lastimado.

-Entonces olvídalo!, le dijo Malfoy y ayúdame a torturar a esta sangre impura, se lo merece!, por culpa de ella ha pasado todo, estaba todo bien hasta que esta piltrafa apareció!, dijo Malfoy volviendo una mirada cargada de odio asía Elizabeth, la cual por un momento creyó que Snape se iba a unir a el y la torturarían, volvió a ver a Snape un poco asustada para ver su reacción el cual había cerrado los ojos y murmuro algo que fue inaudible, para Malfoy y ella.

-¿que dices Severus?, pregunto Malfoy tranquilamente, pensando que Snape estaría de acuerdo.

-Que.....te retractes en este momento, le dijo Snape irritado

-¿qué?!!, le dijo Malfoy incrédulamente

-QUE TE RETRACTES!, le grito Snape muy enojado. Sacándole a Elizabeth y a Malfoy un respingo

-Que me retracte?, de que hablas?, le dijo Malfoy confundido.

-DE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR IDIOTA!, ELLA NO ES NINGUNA PILTRAFA!, le grito Snape fuera de si.

-no sigas con lo mismo Severus!, le dijo Malfoy cansinamente.

-ya basta!, prepárate, le dijo Snape muy molesto estaba realmente fuera de si, Elizabeth, estaba un poco asustada, pero dentro de todo se sentía muy halagada _"que una acción se puede borrar otra"_ pensó Elizabeth pero luego llevo nuevamente su atención a la escena que frente a ella se estaba desarrollando.

-expelliarmus!, exclamo Malfoy y mando por los aires a Snape, quien fue a estrellarse de espalda contra la pared, Elizabeth profirió un grito, Malfoy no paraba de reírse, y Snape trataba de levantarse con dificultad, había agarrado tan fuerte la varita que no la había soltado, pero algunas de las heridas que ya habían parado de sangrar se volvieron a abrir, y las que todavía le sangraban ahora le sangraban mas afluentemente.

Cuando Snape había dado un par de pasos apoyado en la pared, Malfoy volvió a invocar el expelliarmus y lo regreso al mismo lugar de donde se había levantado con tanta dificultad, pero se volvió a poner en pie y esta ves Malfoy lo dejo caminar mas.

-Vamos Sev, atácame!, le decía retadoramente, que miedo!!, el gran Severus viene asía a mi, huyyyyy, decía burlonamente Elizabeth se había quedado paralizada, y no sabia que hacer, Snape llego hasta el principio del pasamanos se sintió mareado y empezaba a ver borroso.

-Vamos Sev, un poco mas acá, le dijo Malfoy levantando lentamente la varita Elizabeth sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta Snape, y lo abrazo por el cuello, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth había corrido asía Snape hasta que ya había enviado el hechizo, el cual dio de lleno en la espalda de Elizabeth, dándole un buen impulso, los elevo un poco a ambos pero lo sufriente como para que el pequeño muro que dividía el suelo del gran vació que llevaba a la sala-sótano quedara bajo ellos, Snape que apenas entendía lo que pasaba abrazo a Elizabeth por la cintura lo más que pudo, cayeron limpiamente y Malfoy corrió lo más rápido que pudo para verlos caer. Snape se llevo la peor parte, puesto que cayeron con la espalda de el, Elizabeth con el golpe del expellium y con el golpe de la caída (a pesar que había caído sobre Snape) se desmayo. Malfoy tenia una sonrisa triunfante, Y Snape reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretó su varita (que no la había soltado), reunió toda su rabia, y la levantó lo más rápido que pudo haciéndose daño en el brazo.

-Obliviate!, exclamo, y Malfoy que estaba desprevenido desde arriba lo recibió de lleno, Snape se sintió satisfecho, por lo menos ese momento no lo iba a poder recordar, y reuniendo lo último de sus fuerzas le envió el desmayus, solo se vio caer a Malfoy acompañado de un ruido sordo, y Snape soltó la varita y se desmayo.

Pasado alrededor de media hora, Elizabeth abrió los ojos y se encontró en el pecho de Snape, el cual respiraba con dificultad, Ella levanto su rostro, ya antes habían estado en esa situación, la primera ves en que se conocieron...solo que esta ves Snape tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza de lado.

-Severus?, le susurro Elizabeth mientras con sus manos le tomaba la cabeza, y le limpiaba el labio inferior que se le había abierto nuevamente provocando una hemorragia más fluyente, contemplo todas las cortadas que tenia en la cara, como la ceja partida y muchos más rasguños que este presentaba.

Snape ente abrió los ojos, pero no podía articular palabra, por la sorpresa que le causaba ver a Elizabeth y por que le dolía mucho todo los músculos de su cuerpo

Snape sin más, trato de levantarse, pero noto que no tenia la suficiente fuerza, compara hacerlo por si mismo, Elizabeth trato de ayudarlo, pero el rechazo su ayuda tratando de apartarse de ella. Pero ella a la fuerza le ayudo y no dijo más, subieron las escaleras con mucho cuidado y despacio, si que les costo, pasaron a la par del cuerpo de Malfoy que todavía seguía desmayado, salieron de aquel lugar tan lúgubre, y llegaron hasta el pasillo, Snape la halo asía la izquierda, y ella asía la derecha, se vieron por un momento hasta que Elizabeth dijo con vos suave.

-A donde vas?

-Que no es obvio?, le dijo con un sarcasmo cansado.

-no, si no no te lo preguntara, le dijo ella muy ofendida.

-Pues a mi habitación, le dijo sin mas.

-pues no iras, vamos a la enfermería. Le dijo muy decidida.

-¿estas loca?, que explicación daremos de esto?, le dijo muy exasperado

-Pues la verdad, le dijo muy seria.

-No!, si dices la verdad, arruinas mi vida. Le dijo un poco fastidiado.

-Por que habría de arruinártela?,el causante de esto ha sido Malfoy ¿no?, le dijo un poco confundida..

-Si...ese es el problema, no puedo acusar a Lucios...perdería mi oportunidad, le dijo muy pensativo.

-Que oportunidad?, le dijo inquisitivamente.

Snape la vio y entre cerro los ojos, estaba tan adolorido, que no tenia ganas de estar dando explicaciones.

-mira, le dijo Elizabeth tratando de zanjar la discusión, si vamos a la enfermería no digo nada, pero si no vas, si que lo contare.

Snape que ya no tenia nada de ganas de pelear se dejo llevar, y siguieron en camino, Snape empezaba a irritarse bastante, a tal punto que le incomodaba la presencia de Elizabeth. Llegaron a la enfermería y Snape sin pensarlo tanto se acostó en la cama -con ayuda de Elizabeth- .

-Severus.....que es lo de tu oportunidad?, le pregunto tímidamente.

-Es algo..que no tengo ganas de discutirlo...le dijo muy cortante.

-Disculpe entonces, le dijo muy molesta.

-No te molestes, estoy un poco cansado y quiero dormir, esta bien?, le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-bueno..esta bien, ya sabia que yo para ti no valgo nada., Elizabeth se quedo de piedra, ¿lo había pensado o lo había dicho?

-Eso no es cierto, crees que por gusto estoy en esta cama, le dijo muy serio y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Elizabeth se quedo estupefacta, y no encontraba que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Bueno si te dejare, antes que saques tu caja de lustre, le dijo con una sonrisa torpe

-Gracias, es lo mejor, vete con cuidado, no vaya hacer que alguien mas te vea tan fácil le dijo entre burlándose y los papados se le cerraron solos. Elizabeth malinterpretando a Snape, pensó que lo de "fácil", lo decía en el sentido de "zorra",como toda su pelea fue por esa insinuación., se le borro la sonrisa torpe que tenia en el rostro y empezó a apretar los puños a la altura de la cadera y le dijo con una descarga de odio.

-No eres ni la mitad de caballero que Sirius!.

Snape instantáneamente abrió los ojos y olvidando su dolor le dijo algo que ella no escucho.

-Que dices?, le dijo Elizabeth y Snape estaba ya muy furioso y fuera de si le grito

-VETE AL DIABLO!.

Elizabeth sin pensarlo tanto, se fue y cerro con un gran portazo tras de si, iba rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw, sabia que había tenido poco tacto, con Snape a verle dicho eso era su muerte, pero el también la había ofendido horrible, ..pero por otro lado había sido muy desagradecida.

Llego a la torre de Ravenclaw, cuando entro a la sala común ahí estaba solamente Jessica, puesto que ya pasaba más de la media noche, Jessica le hablo y Elizabeth la ignoro por completo, paso de largo hasta su habitación donde ni siguiera se cambio y se tumbo en la cama. Lloro un rato pero luego se quedo dormida.

En cuento Snape, el cansancio no le dio tiempo de reflexionar el se quedo dormido de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se levanto de mal humor, como era sábado se levanto muy tarde para evadir lo más posible las preguntas de Jessica, bajo y sintió un gran alivio al ver que no había nadie en la sala común, llego al gran comedor y como es lógico se puso a comer.

Luego se levanto y paso frente a la enfermería tubo el impulso de entrar pero el orgullo pudo más y se fue pasando, al no tener nada que hacer (ni siguiera tareas), se fue asía la torre de Ravenclaw y esta ves encontró a Jessica platicando con su "amigo", trato de ignorarlos pero Jessica se puso de un salto en pie.

-Elizabeth!, que te pasa?, desde ayer me has estado ignorando, he estado preocupada por ti y tu....

-Jessica ahora me duele un poco la cabeza platicamos después ¿si?, y sin esperar respuesta de ella se fue asía su habitación caminando más rápido empezó a sentir una rabia inexplicable

Ella entro como un huracán y tiro todo lo que tenia en su masita de noche, arrojo todo lo que tenia en su cama, renegando al mismo tiempo por que la vida era así con ella, se pregunto por que las cosas eran así, por que el era tan frío, y tan,...tan..tan el, tenia los pensamientos revueltos, y se tiro en la cama, cuando estaba boca arriba se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sentir un escalofrió, estaba actuando igual que el!, lo que más odiaba de el, se sobre salto y se calmo, la verdad no era culpa de los dos...pero es que estaba tan confundida, que no sabia ni siguiera que ella seguía siendo ella, no era solo por Snape si no por todo!, hasta de la humillación que sufrió en manos de Malfoy, _maldita sea_!, exclamo mentalmente y una furia renovada se aglomero en su pecho, todo le salía mal, por que algunos tenían más suerte que ella?, pregunto en vos alta, como esperando que alguien desde el techo le contestara, o que le diera un palabra de consuelo, todos eran hasta cierto punto tan estúpidos, no comprendían nada!, ni lo harían. Nadie le daría nunca una explicación satisfactoria, ni siguiera ella sabia que era lo que le pasaba, no lograba comprender como es que de repente se convirtió en el juguete del imbecil de Malfoy, por que le molestaba tanto. y en ese momento todo mundo la hostigaba, hasta daba gracias a Dios que Jessica la hubiera dejado en paz..

-BAYANSE TODOS AL INFIERNO!, SUS IDEAS QUE SE VAYAN AL CUERNO!!!!

Grito, y con eso se termino de desahogar, luego comprendió que ya era suficiente la lastima que había sentido por ella, y era hora de volver al mundo real,.

Se dio cuenta que así no iba a arreglar nada, decido bajar hablar con Snape claro y tendido de una vez por todas. Cuando bajo se volvió a encontrar a Jessica , ella se levanto y se acerco con cuidado a su amiga, y la volvió a dejar ignorada, pero Elizabeth se dio cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y se paro en seco y le dijo.

-Discúlpame por ser tan turbia contigo, yo se que tu intención es cuidarme y te lo agradezco pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer, te prometo que platicamos cuando vuelva y te contare todo con lujo de detalles, ¿esta bien?, le pregunto y esbozo una sonrisa

-De acuerdo le dijo Jessica también brindándole una sonrisa y sin más Elizabeth dio la vuelta y se fue.

Iba con el corazón palpitándole tanto que sintió que tarde o temprano se le saldría por la garganta al fin cruzo uno de los pasillos y se encontró a los merodeadores

-a ver Petter -decía Sirius- explícame nuevamente como es que James y yo llegamos hasta ahí?...¿cómo es eso que Remus....OH! Hola Elizabeth!, dijo Sirius y los ojos se le iluminaron tan profundamente.

-hola Sirius, dijo Elizabeth, hola Chicos, saludo a Petter y James, ¿qué tal?

-Pues un poco confundidos dijo James, venimos de la enfermería -Elizabeth sintió un vació en el estomago-

¿de veras, pero nada grave?, dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad.

-no preciosa, no te preocupes por mi, solo fueron un par de golpes que nos dio el sauce, le dijo Sirius y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Me alegra-les dijo sinceramente Elizabeth-...Y ¿Remus?, pregunto a Sirius.

-eee, por ahí debe andar, le dijo este sin pensarlo tanto.

-Ah!, bueno, me voy por que tengo algo importante que hacer así que nos vemos al rato, dijo y sin más se fue apresuradamente.

-Esta bien!, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente!, le grito Sirius, Elizabeth lo volvió a ver y Sirius solo le guiño un ojo. Ella un poco confundida, pero siguió caminando, solo alcanzo a escuchar que decía Sirius.

-Yo recuerdo hasta donde recibo la carta del profesor de pociones, después de eso ya no recuerdo más....Eso fue lo único que Elizabeth alcanzó a percibir, luego se fue apagando poco a poco los murmullos de los merodeadores

Por fin llego a la enfermería respiro profundo y con paso firme entro en ella, se topo cara a cara con Malfoy, Elizabeth sintió un gran escalofrió, Malfoy la ignoro completamente y esta le susurro por lo bajo.

-Me las pagaras por lo de anoche.

Malfoy la volvió a ver confundido y le dijo

-De que estas hablando asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Tu sabes de lo que hablo, le dijo con un tono de odio puro.

-Estas loca, creo que la impureza de tu sangre te esta afectando por fin le dijo y se fue sin más, Elizabeth se quedo un poco confundida, había actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Negó con la cabeza convencida de que Malfoy había estado fingiendo y levanto nuevamente la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos negros que la veían desde el otro lado.

Respiro profundo y se acercó lentamente a el.

-hola, -le dijo muy suavemente como temiendo una reacción agresiva-

-hola...

¿te molesto?, le dijo como temiendo a la respuesta.

-no..le dijo con calma

-como te sientes?, le dijo y se concentro en ver la frente de el en donde tenia una especie de venda, pero era casi invisible..

-Pues..si no cuento que me duele todavía un poco el cuerpo, y que tendré que estar tomando una poción asquerosa por toda una semana...diría que bien,.le dijo en tono despectivo.

-AH!, bueno....me alegro...creo..dijo -y Snape arqueo una ceja, y esto puso más nerviosa a Elizabeth-...Severus..tenemos que hablar, le dijo Elizabeth muy seria.

Snape la vio como sopesando lo que le acaba de decir, por un momento Elizabeth pensó que Snape no la había escuchado y cuando se lo iba a repetir Snape hablo.

-Esta bien...pero no aquí, de todas maneras ya me puedo ir, lo que no quería es irme con Lucios. Le dijo sin darle importancia.

-Malfoy esta actuando muy raro, -le dijo Elizabeth,- actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada a noche. Le dijo muy pensativa.

-Es por que no lo recuerda..-esta vez fue Elizabeth la que arqueo una ceja-. Antes de desmayarme le lance el obliviate, recuerda hasta que se levanto de la mesa con Grabbe y Goyle, desde ahí, no más.

-Pues es un alivio que no recuerde que me humillo anoche dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si?, pues lo mismo pensé yo -dijo con un rostro muy serio- aunque para serte sincero creí que iba a hacer menos eficaz.

-Eres un buen mago, mejor de lo que tu crees, le dijo Elizabeth con la misma sonrisa.

Snape no dijo nada y se levanto, salieron sin más de la enfermería, y se dirigieron a la explanada en todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada, cada uno iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, llegaron y Elizabeth se sentó primero y le hizo un ademán a Snape para que se sentara, y así lo hizo, estuvieron alrededor de media hora callados y viendo al horizonte como una vez ya les había pasado.

-De que querías que habláramos?, dijo Snape con vos ronca y suave, sacando a Elizabeth de su ensimismamiento

-Pues..por que no me cuentas lo que paso ayer?, le dijo Elizabeth a la que había tomado por sorpresa.

Snape le contó todo con detalle, así que se tardo bastante, cuando vio que el sol empezaba a ocultarse se levanto y le ofreció la mano, Elizabeth se volvió a fijar en esas manos de dedos tan delgados y largos, recordó que el sabia tocar piano de cola y que seguramente eso le había dado esa forma tan elegante.

Regresaron igual de callados ya que el tema se había agotado, Elizabeth no hizo ningún cometario sobre lo que había pasado.

Llegaron hasta el pie de las escaleras que conducían a Ravenclaw ambos se vieron y sabían que tenían que despedirse.

-Bueno....espero que estés mejor le dijo Elizabeth viendo sus zapatos y muy nerviosa.

-Si, claro...-le dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-..buenas noches Elizabeth.

Ambos se vieron y en sus ojos ardía el inconfundible brillo del amor, se contemplaron por un momento, Snape quería irse, pero algo lo retenía, era un dolor dulce, sabía que podía tener una de las cosas que más quería...pero por otro lado, seria la perdición de ambos.

Elizabeth quería que el tiempo se congelara, y que el se atreviera a decirle algo, a rechazarla o aceptarla para siempre en su vida, pero quería definirse de una vez por todas.

-Severus..le dijo Elizabeth muy suave...¿cuál era tu oportunidad?, le dijo recordando lo que le había dicho una noche antes.

-Has oído hablar de un mago oscuro muy poderoso? Le dijo muy sombrío.

-El que tortura muggles?, le dijo Elizabeth y teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Si, ..tengo la oportunidad de unirme a el., le dijo de igual manera.

-TU?..pe..pero por que?, le dijo Elizabeth muy angustiada.

-Es..una buena oportunidad, le dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Oportunidad?, de que?, le dijo alarmada.

-De obtener poder y respeto, le dijo este.

-No Sev, te condenaras, no lo hagas, ese mago, tortura muggles, TORTURA, no creo que tu quieras hacer eso, y no solo muggles, sino también magos como yo.

Snape sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero disimulo muy bien

-Pues..para conseguir algo, hay que hacer sacrificios ¿no es así?...además yo no puedo escapar de eso, es mi destino, mi padre ya se ha unido, es mi obligación moral hacerlo.

-Si lo haces serás mi enemigo, le dijo Elizabeth muy triste.

-Si no lo ago no viviré lo suficiente para llegar a serlo, le dijo con un dejo de amargura.

-por lo menos prométeme que pensaras no hacerlo, con eso me basta. Le dijo tranquilamente

-no veo por que..pero está bien, si eso te hace feliz, le dijo un poco irónico.

Se vieron a los ojos Elizabeth sonreía a lo cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Snape.

-Es mejor que me vaya, le dijo Snape ya es un poco tarde y ...tengo un par de deberes que hacer.

-bueno...esta bien, que descanses Severus Snape, le dijo un poco melancólica.

-tu también..Elizabeth Sparrow le dijo un tanto triste.

Snape se dio la vuelta y dio tres pasos cuando Elizabeth lo llamo.

-¿qué pasa?, le dijo dándose totalmente la vuelta, Elizabeth bajo hasta donde estaba el y se vieron frente a frente, estaban muy cerca, a ambos se les acelero el corazón. Elizabeth se jugo el todo por el todo, se puso de puntillas (puesto que Snape era más alto que ella) y se inclino asía el, trato de besar a Snape, pero este giro la cara,...

-Buenas noches Elizabeth, le dijo con el tono más glacial que ella le escuchaba solo cuando se referia a Sirius.....

-Buenas noches Severus....le dijo esta quien se dio la vuelta muy triste....pero de repente sintió que el la tomaba por el brazo con cierta fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerla girar, la miro por unos segundos con ese mismo fuego con el que se habían visto minutos antes, luego llevo sus frías manos hasta la cara de ella, la hizo retroceder hasta que la aprisionó contra la pared, metió su mano tras el ya casi largo cabello de ella, y la atrajo asía si mismo y unio sus labios a los de ella, la beso con una anciedad increible, Elizabeth desconcertada, no respondía, pero no lo pensó mucho, y ambos profundizaron el beso, se besaban con pasión, desesperación, los corazones de ambos latian a mil por hora, fueron unos minutos totalmente increíbles y maravillosos......demaciados buenos para ser verdad......

Sus lenguas se unieron a la misma unión que sus cuerpos tenían, el la apretaba contra si con tal ansiedad, que casi le hacia daño a ella, pero a ella, no le importaba, puesto que estaba viviendo uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, se separaron hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, Snape no tenia ninguna expresión facial, pero si estaba levemente sonrojado. Ella seguía abrazada a el, hasta que se separaron se vieron y Snape con un tono un poco desconcertado le dijo.

-Buenas noches Elizabeth.

-Buenas noches Severus..Y el se dio la vuelta sin volver a ver atrás a grandes zancadas se alejo de la vista de Elizabeth.

Ella subió de dos en dos las gradas muy feliz, llego a la sala común y no estaba Jessica, así que se fue directo al cuarto donde estaba ella con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Elizabeth, le dijo un poco preocupada...¿qué pasa?, le dijo al ver que abrazaba una almohada.

-Estoy feliz amiga!, hasta casi amo a Malfoy, le dijo y Jessica abrió tanto los ojos que Elizabeth rectifico rápidamente

Bueno, bueno tanto como amarlo no, bueno, no me molesta que exista!

-A ver ¿que te pasa?, le dijo un poco abrumada.

-espera te contare desde el principio.

-Elizabeth le contó (como era su costumbre) con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado desde que fue a la enfermería y lo que Snape le había contado sobre lo que había pasado en la noche por que ella no recordaba, Jessica tenia una cara de incredulidad, que a cada momento que pasaba se le enmarcaba más, pero donde hizo el gesto más exagerado jamás vista fue cuando Elizabeth llego a la parte en que Snape la había besado.

-estas segura que estas bien?, le dijo Jessica con recelo.

-Si, te lo juro, le dijo.

-Pues..entonces te felicito!!, vendita la hora en que Malfoy te hecho la imperios!!, le dijo muy emocionada y la abrazo.

-Si, por eso te decía que casi a..(se quedo callada al ver la expresión de Jessica)..trago a Malfoy.

Ambas se metieron a la cama y antes de dormir Elizabeth abrió una de sus gavetas y le hecho una mirada a la túnica de Slytherin perteneciente a Snape que el le había dado (bueno no dado..más bien ella se adueño de ella), gracias a una poción de enamoramiento....tenia que agradecer a Blaide también. Se durmió muy feliz esa noche, mientras otra persona veía por la ventana de su cuarto la luna, seguía llena por tanto se imaginaba que los merodeadores estarían fuera....pero no era esa la razón por la cual no podía conciliar el sueño..si no más bien por lo que hacia unos minutos había ocurrido..__

_Yo no puedo darme esos lujos...perderé mi oportunidad....no puedo...a demás ya me lo dijo Lucios, nunca seremos felices...por el peligro que implicaría vivir conmigo..y si la matan por mi causa..nunca me lo perdonaría, sería peor que dejarla libre y que fuera feliz con otro..por ejemplo Black (_cuando pensó esto el estomago se le revolvió de asco)_ definitivamente no puede ser...........aunque no puedo negar que si me gusto, y a lo mejor a sido -y probablemente será- la mejor experiencia de mi vida _(pensó esto con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara) se metió en la cama y corrió el dosel luego se perdió un rato pensando en ella con la vista puesta en el techo "_ella no es normal, definitivamente no, tiene una luz...que puede hacerme feliz, y ya eso es bastante, su presencia me hace sufrir pero a la vez me gusta mucho ese dolor..vaya..¿me estaré volviendo masoquista?..amarla..es un veneno que da vida..por que la verdad si la amo, creo que es lo mejor de lo peor que me a pasado, aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal, si fuera por ella, si solo sufriera yo..pero arrastrarla a ella..eso es imperdonable"_ con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

El lunes por la tarde Elizabeth estaba nerviosa, puesto que desde el sábado no veía a Snape, pero ahí si que lo vería puesto que tenían pociones, ni siguiera en el gran comedor lo había visto, se adelanto a Jessica y su novio (por fin!, en la mañana del domingo Jessica le contó que ya tenia novio), y se quedo cerca del salón pasaron unos minutos y le sorprendió no ver a Snape puesto que el siempre llegaba con bastante tiempo adelantado...¿sería para hablar con ella?, esa idea la emociono, y justo en ese momento lo vio, venia solo, eso era una suerte, le podría hablar sin tapujos, se acerco a el con una sonrisa radiante, camino con decisión hasta el, lo saludaría con un fugas beso en la boca, no creía que eso le fuera a desagradar. Se acerco a el, estaba muy serio, pero eso era habitual en el así que no se preocupo se puso de puntillas, pero no logro su objetivo Snape la de tubo, la agarro por los hombros, y la impulso suavemente asía atrás, Elizabeth se desconcertó, pero pensó que a lo mejor no quería que todos los vieran

-Elizabeth..tenemos que hablar, le dijo Snape entre molesto y serio, a Elizabeth no le agrado nada aquello, le daba mala espina.

-Tu dirás, le dijo

-Esto no puede ser..le dijo sin más.

-No puede ser?, a que te refieres?, le dijo muy desconcertada.

-tu sabes...tu y yo..ni siguiera podemos ser amigos, ¿me entiendes?, solo compañeros, se lo soltó lo más frió que pudo y Elizabeth sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba

-Es por tu oportunidad verdad?, le dijo a punto de llorar.

-No, no es por eso, le mintió.

-Y..entonces, le dijo y unas lagrimas se le escaparon...¿no me amas?

Snape sintió como si le hubiesen tirado una baldada de agua helada no estaba preparado para semejante pregunto, y peor así tan directa, pensó que si le decía que no, su expresión lo delataría, no podría mentir con tal falsedad pensó un poco tratando de encontrar una respuesta que la convenciera

-Amarte a ti es un absurdo....y ambos estamos concientes de eso, le dijo esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

-y como interpreto eso?, le dijo desconsoladamente y confundida.

-Así literalmente.....ahora me voy..permiso.

Y se fue dejo a Elizabeth muy confundida, y ese día no entro a clases se fue al baño y lloro hasta que no pudo más, Snape estuvo preocupado, puesto que ella era su pareja, como no podía notar que no estaba..por muchos momentos estuvo tentado a tirar todo por la borda e ir detrás de él..pero sabía que no era solo su oportunidad, si su padre, Lucios y los demás sabían que estaban juntos y que por eso no se unía al Lord, los buscarían y seguro que solo la matarían a ella, y si no era integrante de las filas tenebrosas el lord los mataría, así que en ninguna de sus dos posibilidades había lugar para Elizabeth.

El tiempo paso y ambos se limitaron a soportar la presencia del otro en lo que resto del año, Jessica, se preocupaba mucho por Elizabeth, hasta tal punto que trato de que Sirius cubriera el vacío que había dejado Snape, lo que Jessica no comprendía, era por que Snape actuaba así, por que ya muchas veces lo había sorprendido viendo a Elizabeth cuado creía que nadie lo veía, las cosas no fueron iguales, y por fin llego el fin de curso, los alumnos de séptimo año aguardaban lo carruajes que los llevarían lejos del colegio para siempre, Snape había subido a una de las torres altas desde donde se podía ver una parte del castillo, la parte en que los alumnos de séptimo estaban esperando su carruaje y la vio.....sabía que era la última vez que la vería...¿realmente prefería perderla?, su mundo se tornaba gris de solo pensar que por lo menos se conformaba con verla en clases pero ahora que ya no la vería, ella estaba llena de paz, una paz que le daba ella que nunca lograría tener. Se sentó en un escritorio que estaba ahí saco una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, le mandaría una lechuza y la detendría para que no subiera a ese carruaje y se quedara a su lado

Severus tenia la pluma en un solo punto del pergamino, la mano le temblaba......¿se atreveria?, ¿lo dejaría todo por ella?.....eran unos momentos cruciales, podía escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón........era a hora o nunca.....decirle o no.....o resignarse a perderla, a sabiendas que si, era cien por ciento seguro que la perdería si no le decía nada ahora, si la veia partir, y se alejaba de Hogwarts, nunca reuniría el valor para decirle lo que sentia, y...¿si después era demasiado tarde?, es ahora o nunca, no podía creer que costara tanto, y doliera al mismo tiempo, por que deseaba con todo su corazón estar junto a ella, decirle "te amo", ...pero a la ves el orgullo, y como retiraba su palabra....el ya había dicho no, ¿cómo se echaba para atrás?, ¿qué no era hombre de palabra?......realmente hasta sintió marearse, y cuando encontró valor para hacerlo recordó por milésima ves las palabras de Malfoy..... "si la sangre sucia esta a tu lado, nunca seran felices, menos ella, por que tendrá que cargar con el peligro de vivir contigo".

Snape se quedo fijo viendo el papel, con la pluma en la misma posición que al principio con la única diferencia que el goteo de la pluma había generado un gran punto negro apunto de romper el papel, por la humedad de la tinta.

Estrujo el papel con furia y lo tiro a un basurero cercano, se levanto como un huracan y se acercó a la ventana, como lo habia hecho anteriormente, y por fin ella se estaba subiendo a un carruaje que la llevaria lejos de Hogwarts para siempre....por fin salió de la penumbra y dejo de ocultarse, apoyo sus manos en el marco de la ventana, vencido, dejaría que ella siguiera con su vida lejos de el....la vería por última vez....

Elizabeth sintió la mirada de el y sin tituviar elevo su vista hasta la ventana de la torre, y lo vio, se vieron durante unos segundos, en los que los dos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se congelara, el pensaba _"por favor no te vayas de mi lado..te lo ruego"...._Ella pensaba _"una palabra tuya Severus....por favor no me arrojes para siempre de tu vida...._ .

-Vamonos Elizabeth!, el carruaje no espera........

Jessica saco del trance a Elizabeth, ella la volvió a ver desconcertada, solo fue una fracción de segundos y cuando vio asía arriba, el ya no estaba. Soltando un poderoso suspiro, y un par de lágrimas tristes que la acompañarían en su viaje, se resigno y empezó a caminar asía el carruaje, mientras tanto en la torre, Snape bajaba lo más rápido que podia, era tanta su desesperación que no le importaba a todos los que iba empujando, hasta paso al lado de los merodeadores, y se impulso en Sirius.

-Ten cuidado idiota, me dejaras manchas de grasa en la túnica!!!, haciendo caso omiso, llego hasta la entrada principal en donde una mano lo detubo con mucha fuerza.

-Sueltame Lucios!, le espeto sacándose la mano de el con brusquedad, Snape ya se iba pero Malfoy le cerro el paso

-Eres un idiota Severus!!!, ya se a lo que vas!!, arruinar tu vida!

-Pues es mi vida, y apártate, le dijo sacando su varita. La furia era inmensa, el se había entrometido ya bastante en su vida

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y le grito, el maldito parrafo que no lo dejaba dormir y era su refreno, a pesar de que a Malfoy se le había borrado aquel recuerdo se lo solto igual de cómo se lo había dicho la otra noche.

-si la sangre sucia esta a tu lado, nunca serán felices, menos ella, por que tendrá que cargar con el peligro de vivir contigo!!!.

Lucios dio directo en el blanco, se noto más que todo, por que dejo de correr, y se paro de golpe, empezó a caminar normal y a reflexionar.

-_No la puedo condenar......además...yo no....yo no estoy aquí para ser "feliz", que curseleria....ya basta de estupideces, realmente....no se en lo que estaba pensando..._

Y con esto se quedo cerca de unos árboles se apoyo en ellos y disimuladamente vio que había llegado a tiempo para ver a Elizabeth partir, y la vio, sintió un vació horrible, no podía hacer nada para detenerla y retenerla en su vida, bajo la cabeza y luego de sufrir un poco, a tal punto que casi se le salían las lagrimas levanto la cara.....Snape se dio la vuelta y camino directo asía el castillo, con la túnica ondeando tras el a paso firme y serio llego hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy, el lo vio con recelo y curiosidad, preguntándose para que había regresado..

-Lucios......¿cuándo hay que presentarse ante tu sabes quien?

-Me alegro que ayas regresado Severus, ese futuro no era para ti, tu tienes que hacer cosas grandes le dijo Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa, Snape torció la boca tratando de hacer una risa forzada, y ambos caminaron asía el castillo, tratando de olvidar todo.

Fin....


End file.
